


Mio Fratello Non Deve Morire

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU, Abduction, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, MetaMoro, Past Domestic Violence, Psychological Torture, Tematiche delicate, Torture, Violence, ci saranno un sacco di scene forti, cose brutte insomma, ermal meta - Freeform, metamoro au, misery non deve morire au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: Fabrizio Mobrici, scrittore sull'onda del successo, sta per pubblicare l'ultimo volume della sua saga, amata in tutto il mondo. Un incidente lo porterà ad imbattersi in Ermal, suo grande fan, che accogliendolo in casa sua gli salva la vita. Ma tra quelle quattro mura impregnate di follia, niente è come sembra. La neve cade, imbiancando un paesaggio da favola, intrappolando però Fabrizio dentro a un incubo da cui sarà difficile svegliarsi.





	1. Prologo - L'inizio della fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia altresì detta la Au non richiesta di cui però io avevo bisogno.  
> Un ringraziamento a tutto il fandom, per tutto il sostegno avuto fin'ora.  
> Vi voglio bene  
> Un ringraziamento speciale va sempre alla mia sorella maggiore adottiva, che mi sopporta e supporta sempre. Sai chi sei e non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarti.  
> Buona lettura

Fabrizio Mobrici stava guidando. Scendeva pian piano verso valle, scivolando con la vecchia macchina-che un tempo aveva avuto il colore del lucido verde della corazza di un maggiolino, ma che ora appariva sbiadito e impolverato di quella polvere del tempo che non si può mai levare e che rende opaca qualsiasi cosa, inclusi i ricordi-lungo la strada che abbracciava le pendici dei monti nella loro interezza, avvolgendoli come un serpente avrebbe fatto con le spire sulla sua preda.

Procedeva lentamente, la pendenza mostruosa della carreggiata, che all’andata era stata fonte di brontolii e cigolii da parte del mezzo ormai prossimo alla rottamazione, ora divenuta una sfida per il motivo contrario: la discesa stava mettendo a dura prova l’aderenza delle gomme lisce e consunte e la neve che aveva iniziato a cadere lentamente dal cielo qualche ora prima non aiutava di certo la sua causa.  
Ogni tornante avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in uno scivolone mortale oltre al guardrail o dritto giù per la stretta strada serpeggiante, che iniziava a farsi man mano sempre più scivolosa.

Fabrizio aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sullo stanco viso. Lanciandosi un’occhiata dallo specchietto non si era stupito che a restituire il suo sguardo ci fosse quello di un uomo provato, le borse violacee che gonfiavano i suoi occhi nocciola-un tempo arzilli e luminosi, ma ora appannati da quella stessa polvere che, dopo aver permeato la sua macchina, sembrava aver ricoperto anche le sue pupille e la sua anima-strizzandoli ancor di più nella piega delle palpebre.

In quei quarantatré anni di vita, le rughe avevano scavato solchi ovunque, particolarmente sulla sua fronte che teneva sempre aggrottata, nella perplessa concentrazione di chi si sforza continuamente di ricordare qualcosa che non è mai esistito, mettendo insieme i pezzi di una storia che crea nella sua mente senza che questa davvero gli appartenga, estraendola dalla memoria dell’immaginazione.

Aveva iniziato a scrivere più per diletto che per passione, guidato da quegli sprazzi di idee che ogni tanto gli balenavano nel cervello, e non aveva mai considerato di poter essere uno scrittore fino a che qualcuno non glielo aveva fatto notare, ormai vent’anni addietro.

Adesso aveva una carriera notevole alle spalle ma, guardandosi in quel lercio specchietto che non puliva da troppo e portava le impronte dell’ultima volta che lo aveva sistemato, si chiedeva se fosse stato davvero un bene per lui.

La radio gracchiava in sottofondo nell’abitacolo, annunciando che quello era l’inverno più freddo degli ultimi dieci anni, così come era consuetudine dire ogni anno che passava.

In effetti, faceva freddo: il cruscotto segnalava una temperatura pari a -2°C e il gelo che l’aveva accolto quella mattina disegnando sottili lastre di ghiaccio sulle finestre dello chalet e sul suo parabrezza era stato tale che non aveva lesinato dal pungergli le guance e intorpidirgli il naso, bloccando inoltre le sue dita ricurve e quasi deformi per il troppo tempo passato a battere su una macchina da scrivere o su una tastiera, causandogli un dolore atroce alle articolazioni quando le aveva dovute stringere attorno al volante.

Come succedeva ogni volta che le Muse lo abbandonavano e l’ispirazione sembrava non voler arrivare, si era recato in quella vecchia baita in cui aveva trascorso la sua prima vacanza da bambino.

La struttura, ormai vecchia, scolorita e impolverata come lui e la sua macchina, era posizionata nel bel mezzo del nulla, tra i monti della Valle dei Mocheni, altresì detta Valle del Fersina, in Trentino.

Non era altro che una piccola baita a due piani, mal rifornita di energia e con decisamente troppi problemi alle tubature, ma nel complesso era, seppur un po’ sghemba e decadente, accogliente. Le travi in legno avevano perso la lucidità di un tempo, ma ciò non faceva altro che aggiungere una sorta di fascino fiabesco al posto.  
Era appartenuta a una zia che aveva conosciuto poco ma amato molto e che la malattia aveva strappato alla vita ad appena trentacinque anni. La donna aveva, nel corso della sua breve esistenza, abbandonato la città natale per seguire l’amore per i monti e quello per un uomo, una passione che aveva bruciato poco, ma intensamente. Quando si era spenta, lei si era ritrovata divorziata e sola, lasciata con un pugno di cenere in un posto che nemmeno volendo avrebbe saputo mai abbandonare.  
Per cui aveva venduto il minuscolo bilocale in cui aveva investito il sogno di una vita da moglie felice che era stato troppo breve perché quelle pareti fossero permeate da abbastanza ricordi e se ne era andata ad abitare lì.

Aveva rimesso insieme lei quella baita: aveva investito gran parte dei suoi averi per aggiustarla e renderla sua, usando i soldi lasciatole in eredità dal nonno per farcene una casa degna di tale nome.  
Così aveva ripulito il caminetto, aggiustato il tetto, aggiunto una bella vasca da bagno, reso funzionale la piccola cucina e raccolto abbastanza legna per la stufa. Aveva ridipinto, rifatto, spostato, buttato e aggiunto, fino a quando il complesso della cosa non era diventata esattamente come l’aveva pensata: piccola ma accogliente.

Fabrizio ricordava l’incanto che aveva provato entrando lì la prima volta: al soffitto erano appese diverse erbe, i barattoli e i contenitori dalle strane forme sugli scaffali erano ricolmi di spezie e ingredienti. I piatti erano tutti colorati e le scodelle avevano una buffa forma esagonale. Dovunque si guardasse si poteva trovare almeno una pila di libri e un vecchio giradischi grande quanto lui diffondeva dal suo angolino una musica dai toni leggeri che sembrava impregnare la casa, definendone l’essenza stessa.

Il fuoco bruciava nel caminetto scoppiettando allegramente e aveva passato intere ore raggomitolato nella poltrona, davanti alle fiamme, avvolto in una coperta e con un libro in mano.

Era stata lei a trasmettergli l’amore per la lettura e, indirettamente, anche quello per la scrittura.

Lei che nelle sere d’inverno gli lasciava sempre una coperta in più e che, in quelle d’estate, lo accompagnava sul balcone in legno a guardare il tramonto infiammare il cielo, il sole che pian piano calava dietro alle cime che tanto amava.

Aveva passato interminabili eppure brevissime estati, lì, fino a quando lei non li aveva lasciati.

Non le sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato per avere lasciato a lui quel posto che considerava come una seconda casa.

Adesso, non era più come prima: sulla maggior parte degli oggetti si era depositata una polvere che aveva rinunciato anni addietro a togliere del tutto e che era assente solo su quelli che usava di più quando ci andava. Un piatto, una scodella, un bicchiere. Qualche pentola, anche. Il letto, il comodino, la poltrona. Pagava una signora del paese vicino perché ogni tanto andasse a ripulire il posto e stesse attenta che non ci fossero problemi, ma anche così quel sottile velo di abbandono era calato sugli oggetti inanimati e come spesso accade nell’inutilizzo essi sembravano ormai appartenenti ad un’altra epoca ormai dimenticata.

Il vecchio giradischi non suonava più da un pezzo ormai e i barattoli erano quasi sempre vuoti, così come le credenze e gli scaffali. Niente pendeva più dal soffitto e se anche aveva trovato triste l’idea Fabrizio sapeva che prima o poi il tempo se la sarebbe presa del tutto: una volta che lui fosse stato troppo vecchio per andarci, l’avrebbero lasciata morire lentamente.

L’umidità avrebbe fatto marcire il legno, il gelo avrebbe congelato i tubi e gli uccellini avrebbero fatto il nido sopra a quel buco sul tetto da cui fumo non sarebbe più uscito. La polvere l’avrebbe inglobata, cristallizzando per sempre la storia di una vita mai del tutto vissuta, e le mosche avrebbero fatto le larve nei vecchi materassi e nelle imbottiture delle poltrone, morendo poi sui vecchi tappeti poco dopo essere nate, non trovando via di fuga o cibo.

Si sarebbe dismessa, crepata, rotta, marcita e ammuffita fino a quando non si sarebbe accartocciata su se stessa, proprio come lui che, anno dopo anno, si sarebbe fatto sempre più anziano e ricurvo, fino a diventare solo una rovina come tante altre.

Ciò nonostante, quel posto sperduto nel nulla dove i telefoni non prendono e internet è ancora un’utopia, in quel momento era ancora un toccasana per la sua ispirazione.  
Se non riusciva a finire un libro o ad iniziarlo, quello era il posto giusto dove andare: sebbene la non funzionalità della casa avrebbe giocato per molti un punto a sfavore, per Fabrizio la cosa non faceva molta differenza. Una volta che aveva acceso il fuoco nel caminetto e si era rannicchiato sulla vecchia poltrona con una coperta, il computer e una tazza di tè, tutto era perfetto.  
Il calore poi iniziava a espandersi insieme alla luce, riaccendendo quei muri e quei vetri, ridonandogli una parvenza di vita. L’aria si intiepidiva, lo scoppiettio delle fiamme diventava un piacevole sottofondo alle sue dita che picchiettavano sui tasti, a volte accompagnato anche dal rumore della pioggia, se era abbastanza fortunato.  
In quella piccola bolla dove il tempo non esisteva, sapeva sentirsi a casa e rilassato e la maggior parte delle volte le parole ricominciavano a fluire da lui con facilità, riempiendo fogli che sarebbero un giorno stati stampati, rilegati e venduti.

Quella in cui si era trovato poche settimane prima era una situazione di emergenza tale che aveva per forza di cose richiesto la sua partenza.  
Si era ritrovato infatti, in un freddo pomeriggio di inizio Novembre, seduto nell’ufficio del suo editore, che l’aveva guardato scuotendo appena il capo.

“Mi avevi promesso quel manoscritto, Fabrizio” gli aveva detto lentamente, picchiettando nervosamente e quasi impercettibilmente le dita sul tavolo “Lo sai che mi serve. Sei in ritardo di quasi un mese, non posso più farli aspettare. La gente vuole questo libro e Dio solo sa quanto lo voglio anche io. Io sono tuo amico, lo sai, e lo capisco se stai avendo delle difficoltà, ma mi serve quel maledetto finale nero su bianco cazzo”

Fabrizio l’aveva guardato, osservando i suoi capelli scuri scendergli sul viso morbido e piegato in una smorfia di preoccupazione.

Ra era sempre stato un uomo attraente, in sua opinione, dai capelli scuri e le labbra che sembravano perennemente rosate come quelle di una donna che indossa il lucidalabbra.

Si era sempre mostrato gentile e disponibile nei suoi confronti, semplice nei modi quanto cortese nella parole e questo li aveva fatti andare d’accordo subito, avvicinandoli molto.

Lo scoprire di avere gli stessi gusti musicali era stata la cosa che aveva infine fatto scattare i rapporti ad un livello più intimo, ma se sul divano di casa sua Andrea sapeva benissimo essere l’amico con cui bere la birra guardando la partita, fra quelle quattro mura era solo e soltanto un uomo dedito al suo lavoro e decisamente disperato a causa sua.

Aveva abbassato gli occhi sulla sua camicia, cercando di mostrarsi il più contrito possibile.  
“Lo so” aveva mormorato piano “Mi dispiace Andrea. È che… sto avendo un sacco di problemi lo sai, e sono bloccato e non… dammi un altro mese” aveva supplicato “Solo un altro mese e ti prometto che avrai questo manoscritto e anche qualcosa di nuovo su cui lavorare. Ho già un’idea, è-”

“Fabrizio” l’aveva fermato lui, alzando appena l’indice, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino che ha interrotto la maestra “Lo so che tu hai tante idee. Tu hai tante bellissime idee, non per niente sei il mio autore migliore. Però, per adesso, te le devi dimenticare. La gente non vuole nuove idee adesso, vuole questo!” aveva detto, picchiettando spasmodicamente sulla copertina di un libro che aveva di fianco a sé, tendendolo verso di lui, facendolo strisciare con un rumore sordo sul tavolo.

Lui l’aveva osservato, sospirando piano: era un volume finto, sul quale era stata appiccicata l’immagine promozionale della nuova copertina del nuovo libro in uscita. In alto, in semplici caratteri bianchi e puliti, era stampato il suo pseudonimo. _Fabrizio Moro._ L’immagine era quella di di un posto buio, una sagoma maschile reggeva una pistola e una torcia puntata a illuminare quello che sembrava un vecchio orsacchiotto abbandonato a terra. Immediatamente sotto, capeggiava il titolo _“Nella Tana del Mostro”_ stampato in caratteri rossi e traslucidi; il sottotitolo riportava “ _l’ultimo attesissimo capitolo della saga”._

Solo guardarlo gli faceva venire il mal di testa.

Fabrizio era sempre stato il tipo d’autore che preferiva i romanzi autoconclusivi ma, nella foga e nella pazzia della sua giovinezza e colto da un’improvvisa ispirazione a causa di una notizia che aveva sentito sul giornale, aveva iniziato tempo addietro una saga che doveva comporsi inizialmente di quattro volumi, che erano infine diventati sette e che, ormai, non sopportava più di sentire nominare.

Erano quelli che l’avevano reso famoso in tutto il mondo-dopotutto le storie sulla criminalità organizzata piacevano alla gente e se erano allegate a dei drammi familiari ancora di più-ma se anche non l’avrebbe mai ammesso in pubblica piazza e nemmeno nell’ufficio dell’ormai suo storico amico Andrea Ra, tornando indietro con il senno di poi avrebbe preferito non scriverli e limitarsi ad avere la sua fetta di pubblico italiano che bastava e avanzava dato le sue scarse ambizioni.

Nelle interviste aveva sempre dichiarato che fare lo scrittore non era mai stato il lavoro dei suoi sogni di bambino, ma se la vita gli aveva regalato quella opportunità era ben felice di sfruttarla fino in fondo, facendo del suo meglio.

Tuttavia, quella saga era diventata ormai un peso e seppure non vedeva l’ora di finirla, riuscire a trovare le parole giuste per farlo gli sembrava impossibile.

Aveva già deciso come concludere, ovviamente. Il problema era che sembrava non riuscire a trasferirlo dalla sua testa su carta.

Per cui, aveva deciso che la soluzione migliore sarebbe stata quella di prendere e partire, allontanandosi dallo stress che gli stavano mettendo tutti addosso, bombardandolo di domande, chiamate e mail.  
Se voleva finire quel maledetto libro-e il Signore solo sapeva quanto lo voleva e quanto volesse lasciarsi finalmente alle spalle quell’avventura ormai divenuta un’epopea per il suo animo-doveva ritirarsi tra i monti e non pensare ad altro.

Andrea l’aveva guardato, sospirando.

“Vogliamo tutti sapere come va, Fabrizio. Per cui ti prego lo dico io: dai un finale a questa saga e poi puoi presentarmi anche qualcosa su degli elefanti che bevono cocktail alle arachidi, se lo vuoi. Per quel che mi riguarda, leggerò tutto quello che mi darai. Ma non prima di aver saputo come finisce la storia della famiglia Meta, chiaro?”

Gliel’aveva chiesto guardandolo dritto negli occhi, in attesa di una risposta che lui gli aveva dato sottoforma di cenno d’assenso.

“Un mese” aveva concesso infine con un sospiro “E poi sei fuori. Ultimo avvertimento”

Fabrizio se ne era andato dallo studio annuendo, ringraziando la sua buona stella mentre già pensava a cosa portarsi nella baita: il viaggio era lungo partendo da Roma, ma ne valeva decisamente la pena dato che rischiava di finire senza più un lavoro.  
E così, poche settimane prima aveva caricato nel suo vecchio catorcio il computer portatile-uno dei pochi oggetti davvero funzionanti e all’avanguardia che possedeva-un borsone pieno di vestiti e dell’occorrente per la sua sopravvivenza-inclusa una stecca intera di sigarette e tre accendini-ed era partito.

Per la verità, quella macchina non era l’unica in suo possesso.

Quella era stata la sua prima macchina, che si era comprato tutto da solo con ciò che aveva guadagnato con il suo primo libro: era andato molto fiero di quell’acquisto, felice del fatto che avesse venduto abbastanza da potersi permettere una spesa di quella portata-dopotutto, all’epoca quella era una bella macchina, specialmente per un ragazzo proveniente dalla periferia romana, abituato a non vedersi mai in mano una cifra che arrivasse oltre ai due zeri con davanti un numero decimale che superasse il 3. Certo, poi erano arrivati altri soldi e avrebbe potuto, oggettivamente, permettersi di meglio, ma Fabrizio non era mai stato un uomo che non dava valore ai propri averi o che sprecava i soldi soltanto per il gusto e la possibilità di farlo: per quanto vecchia fosse la sua macchina, funzionava ancora e tanto bastava perché per lui non ci fosse motivo di cambiarla. Era rimasta comunque in ottimo stato perché l’aveva sempre guidata con prudenza, anche se ci aveva fatto dei bei viaggi. Era pur vero che per promuovere il nuovo libro di turno il treno era molto più comodo e veloce, ma Fabrizio non disprezzava l’idea del guidare di sera, da solo, con solo la radio e le luci basse dei lampioni a fargli compagnia.

Adesso, però, sapeva che la sua adorata vettura stava giungendo alla fine dei suoi giorni e mentre cambiava la marcia dando uno strattone abbastanza violento alla leva dato che si era un po’ indurita con il passare del tempo, il pensiero che fosse ormai ora di dirle addio l’aveva sfiorato.

Aveva sbuffato nervosamente, poggiandosi contro al sedile consunto dall’uso.

La radio stava trasmettendo-a spizzichi e bocconi dato che la copertura non era delle migliori in quella zona e il segnale continuava ad essere inframmezzato da parole casuali e rumori statici- una delle classiche canzoni natalizie che si sentivano in quel periodo, che feriva le sue orecchie con il suo ritmo allegro e festoso, reso ancora più fastidioso dalle interruzioni. Si era sporto per spegnerla, facendo piombare l’abitacolo nel silenzio assoluto se non si contava il suono del suo respiro e quello dei tergicristalli che sfregava lentamente e ritmicamente sul parabrezza, spazzando via i fiocchi di neve che cadevano all’esterno, attutendo tutti i suoni e imbiancando il panorama. Quello che gli rimaneva attorno era una distesa bianca e silenziosa, ormai omogenea e nebbiosa, così ovattata e irreale da apparire quasi inquietante ai suoi occhi. Sembrava di stare dentro a una di quelle palle di neve che vendevano nei negozi dei piccoli paesini lì attorno per i turisti. Dietro a quel vetro spesso e rotondo molte volte c'erano dei boschi, un prato e una casetta, con le finestrelle dipinte di giallo per indicare la presenza di qualche abitante sconosciuto ben rinchiuso al caldo della sua accogliente abitazione. Nel cortile a volte era aggiunto anche un pupazzo di neve in miniatura, di solito segno di una presenza infantile in quel mondo fatato fatto di plastica in cui era sempre inverno e il tempo atmosferico cambiava su capriccio di chi ogni tanto scuoteva quel microuniverso per il semplice gusto di vedere la neve cadere.

A volte pensava a come dovesse essere essere rinchiuso lì dentro, in quell’inferno di gelo che durava trecentosessantacinque giorni l’anno e dove non c’era sismografo che avrebbe potuto prevedere la prossima scossa di volontà di qualcuno.

Chissà come sarebbe stato trasportare qualcuno dentro quegli universi inanimati, per punizione magari. Avrebbe potuto pensarci per un racconto, non era una brutta idea.

Un racconto di Natale, magari.

O forse no. Ora che ci pensava, non gli era mai piaciuto il Natale.

Tornare a Roma avrebbe significato vedere tutte le luminarie appese per strada, cosa che gli aveva fatto fare una smorfia mentre compiva lentamente l’ennesimo tornante.  
C’erano feste da fare, regali da comprare, famiglie che mal si sopportavano da riunire e la cosa gli stava già facendo venire mal di testa.  
Sua zia era morta a Natale.  
E lui era decisamente indietro sia con i regali che con l’organizzazione del pranzo.

Una volta rientrato, avrebbe decisamente dovuto chiamare la sua ex per chiederle cosa avrebbero fatto con i bambini quell’anno.

Aveva sbuffato di nuovo, sentendo la famigliare sensazione di amarezza pervaderlo: era stato un anno di merda, quello. Nonostante il suo ultimo libro fosse sempre tra i primi in classifica, la donna che aveva creduto di amare l’aveva lasciato, andandosene di casa e portando con sé i suoi figli.

“Fabrizio tu nemmeno sai di averceli dei figli in questo periodo. So che gli vuoi bene, ma sei sempre assente!” gli aveva detto lei dopo che lui era tornato dall’ennesima presentazione, perdendosi così la partita del maggiore.

“Lo so che la tua carriera è importante, ma anche loro lo sono!”

Lì, ci aveva visto rosso: i suoi figli erano forse la cosa che più preziosa che avesse e non si sarebbe lasciato insultare a quel modo.  
Avevano discusso. Avevano discusso urlando così forte che Fabrizio aveva creduto che avrebbero fatto cadere la casa, anche se alla fine non era successo nulla e tutto si era quietato in un attimo. Il giorno dopo lei era uscita e non era più tornata.

Aveva sospirato ancora, stanco come mai lo era stato in vita sua: gli mancavano i suoi figli, gli mancava avere qualcuno con cui dividere il letto e le giornate e anche solo le preoccupazioni. Sembrava che quell’anno, che doveva segnare l’apice della sua carriera, fosse stato solo un buco nero che aveva risucchiato tutta la sua voglia di fare e la sua felicità.

Guardandosi nello specchietto, Fabrizio non si riconosceva più da mese all’altro, figuriamoci dall’inizio alla fine di quel periodo così lungo e tremendo.  
Di buono però c’era che in quel mese era finalmente riuscito a sbloccarsi e non solo aveva concluso la saga, ma aveva anche iniziato un nuovo manoscritto: come aveva preventivato, tornare in quel luogo gli aveva fatto bene come al solito.  
Dopotutto era lì che erano nati i suoi romanzi più famosi, incluso quello che gli era valso anche un premio.

Finalmente, a quel pensiero un sorriso gli era spuntato sul volto rugoso e dalla barba troppo lunga: si era levato un peso dal petto in quel modo, decisamente.

Aveva aperto il pacchetto di sigarette, mettendosene una in bocca e accendendola, tirando appena giù il finestrino per riuscire a far uscire un po’ di fumo. L’aria gelida era penetrata nell’abitacolo riscaldato in un istante, facendolo rabbrividire.

Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare da Andrea per farglielo avere quel libro maledetto, l’avrebbe decisamente adorato.  
Era nel mentre che aveva avuto quel pensiero che qualcosa aveva attraversato la strada: un’ombra scura, una semplice sagoma sbucata dal nulla che gli aveva oscurato la visuale per un secondo.

Immediatamente il suo istinto gli aveva fatto premere il piede sul freno, ancora prima che il suo buon senso gli suggerisse di non farlo. Il sottile strato di neve e ghiaccio che ricopriva l'asfalto malmesso non aveva dato nessuno scampo al suo errore: aveva perso il controllo della macchina, iniziando a sbandare da una parte all’altra della carreggiata, le mani strette sul volante e la paura a scorrergli nelle vene.

Era certo che ci doveva essere stato lo stridio delle ruote sull’asfalto, il cigolio dei freni, il rumore della macchina che urtava contro il guardrail, ma lui non aveva sentito niente se non il suono del suo cuore impazzito battergli forsennatamente nei timpani.

L’ultima cosa che aveva visto era stata la una distesa innevata e bianca venirgli incontro ad alta velocità e poi la forza dell’impatto e il dolore avevano scaraventato il suo mondo nell’oscurità più totale dell’incoscienza.

 

 

 

Calore. C’era un piacevole calore lì. Questo era stato il primo pensiero di Fabrizio mentre, lentamente, riemergeva da quel buio in cui era entrato non sapeva quanto tempo prima. Attorno a lui si era creata come una sorta di soporifera e tiepida bolla che lo avvolgeva, cullandolo nel suo torpore. Pian piano che la coscienza tornava, però, si accorgeva anche di tante altre cose. Per esempio del mal di testa che gli stava facendo sentire il capo come avvolto da un cerchio di ferro strettissimo e che gli causava non solo delle fitte tremende ma anche una spiacevole nausea. Sentiva una gamba pulsare dolorosamente e, più si riprendeva, più si rendeva conto che non c’era una sola parte di lui che non gli facesse male. Si sentiva indolenzito e pesante, come dopo aver preso parte a una rissa in cui aveva decisamente avuto la peggio ed era rimasto a terra a farsi fracassare di pugni e di calci.

Gli sembrava di essere stato investito da un bus.

Il suo corpo non era altro che un ammasso di membra doloranti avvolto da quella che doveva essere una coperta che lo stava facendo sudare più del dovuto.

Aveva schiuso la bocca, lasciando uscire un flebile lamento: la gola era così secca da sembrare riarsa come il deserto durante un mezzogiorno d’Agosto.

Si era lentamente sforzato di aprire gli occhi, strizzandoli non tanto per la luce quanto per il dolore e il capogiro che gli era venuto al gesto.

Si era così ritrovato a osservare un soffitto dall’intonaco bianco, dal quale pendeva una lampadina senza nulla attorno. Non era di certo simile alle travi in legno che aveva visto ogni mattina da un mese a quella parte, segno che non si trovava più nella sua baita, ma in un posto sconosciuto.

Combattendo il dolore e la nausea, aveva lentamente girato la testa per guardarsi attorno.

La stanza in cui si trovava era una camera abbastanza spoglia, ma funzionale: al lato del letto era posizionato un comodino in legno, sul quale erano posati una lampada, un libro, un bicchiere d’acqua e quelli che sembravano decisamente i suoi occhiali, miracolosamente intatti se non per un piccolo graffio all’angolo della lente destra. Vi erano posati anche un pacchetto di Marlboro, un accendino e il suo cellulare, con lo schermo completamente in frantumi. La porta in legno della camera era socchiusa. Voltando il capo dall’altro lato, aveva notato le tende tirate davanti a una piccola finestra dalle persiane socchiuse, che gettavano così la stanza in una bieca penombra., C’era un piccolo scrittoio posizionato vicino alla finestra, anche quello con una piccola lampada e dei libri ordinatamente posativi sopra insieme a un portapenne a quella che a occhio e croce sembrava una macchina da scrivere. Vicino al tavolo era sistemato quello che aveva riconosciuto subito come il suo borsone, che sembrava decisamente più sporco di prima, e la borsa del suo computer. Un armadio singolarmente verde faceva la sua comparsa dal lato opposto del comodino, nell’angolo.

Per il resto, a parte la seggiola spinta sotto la scrivania, la camera era completamente spoglia, fatta eccezione ovviamente per il letto in cui si trovava lui.

Le coltri erano morbide e profumavano di ammorbidente e di un odore che non avrebbe saputo definire, ma che doveva essere probabilmente quello appartenente al proprietario della casa.

La testiera in ferro battuto, che era riuscito a sbirciare inclinando appena la testa all’indietro nonostante il dolore, era arricciata in un disegno a lui incomprensibile ma armonioso e i cuscini, freschi e puliti, erano soffici sotto al suo capo.

Cercando di fare un ricapitolo generale del suo stato di salute, Fabrizio aveva momentaneamente lasciato perdere la sensazione di improvvisa inquietudine che l’aveva attraversato: c’era qualcosa di spaventosamente familiare in quella camera, anche se era certo di non esservi mai stato e di non averla mai vista prima d’ora nella sua intera vita.

Era come se stesse avendo un déjà-vù che gli era però totalmente inspiegabile.

Aveva accantonato quei pensieri per notare che la sua gamba sinistra era adagiata parzialmente sopra alle coperte e stretta in quella che sembrava una fasciatura rigida, atta ad immobilizzarla.

Squadrandola intuiva che il lavoro non era stato fatto da una persona incompetente sul versante medico, ma si domandava perché allora non fosse in ospedale invece che nella casa di un completo estraneo dato che, da come sembrava messo, doveva aver avuto una sorta di incidente.  
Forse aveva battuto la testa. Forse era per quello che non ricordava quella stanza anche se gli sembrava così fastidiosamente simile. Forse l’aveva già vista, ma si era ammattito.

“Sei sveglio”

La voce, bassa e dolce, era giunta dalla sua sinistra, cosa che l’aveva portato immediatamente a girare il capo.  
Combattendo contro una nuova ondata di nausea, Fabrizio si era ritrovato a fissare quello che, a primo impatto, in uno dei suoi libri avrebbe certamente definito come “un individuo singolare”.

Era un uomo la cui figura magra e slanciata si stagliava contro all’uscio della stanza, ora spalancato. Indossava un paio di skinny jeans neri e quella che sembrava essere una camicia dai disegni piuttosto inconcludenti e indescrivibili. Forse c’erano dei fiori. Aveva una massa di ricci scuri sulla sommità del capo e le maniche arrotolate rivelavano, insieme al viso, una carnagione pallida, quasi malsana a causa del sottotono tendente all'olivastro che la faceva apparire malaticcia. Era possibile che d’estate quell’uomo si abbronzasse solo esponendosi al sole per qualche istante ma, a giudicare dal suo pallore, probabilmente non vedeva la luce da mesi. Le sue membra erano lunghe e sottili e sarebbero risultate quasi sproporzionate se non fosse stata per la sua statura che doveva sfiorare come minimo il metro e ottantacinque. Portava le spalle appena ricurve in avanti, ingobbito dal peso della sua stessa altezza. Nel complesso, smunto com’era, ricordava a Fabrizio il mostro di quel videogioco che aveva spaventato a morte suo figlio. Slenderman, forse? Qualcosa di simile. La cosa più singolare di lui, però, era il dettaglio che Fabrizio si era riservato per ultimo nella sua osservazione, ma che passato lo stupore per la stazza era quello su cui ci si concentrava di più in automatico: il suo viso. Aveva una forma strana, particolare. Preso pezzo per pezzo, sarebbe potuto sembrare anche abbastanza sgraziato: presentava un naso piuttosto lungo, anche se non eccessivamente grosso; le labbra erano sottili, allungate, l’arco di cupido che non spiccava particolarmente in quelle due linee. Schiuse in un leggero sorriso, lasciavano intravedere una dentatura solida, forte, i denti perfettamente dritti, con i due incisivi però appena più grandi del normale. Un accenno di peluria scura gli ricopriva il mento appuntito, la mascella comunque morbida e le guance appena arrossate e piene. I ricci scuri e arruffati gli coprivano le orecchie, nascondendole, cadendo anche sulla fronte larga e spaziosa. Gli occhi, che da quel che poteva vedere erano piuttosto scuri, erano contornati da delle occhiaie violacee, che li facevano sembrare quasi lividi ma, al contrario dei suoi, non c’era nessuna stanchezza ad offuscarli. Sembravano incredibilmente svegli e intelligenti, ricolmi di un qualcosa di indefinibile che però li rendeva attenti e penetranti mentre ricambiava il suo sguardo. Era curiosamente quasi privo di sopracciglia, se non per una leggera peluria che partiva dall’interno e proseguiva solo fino a un quarto di tutta l’arcata che avrebbe avuto una qualsiasi altra persona. Fabrizio sospettava che non fosse a causa di un intervento estetico, ma che fosse semplicemente così di natura. A completare l’opera era un piercing di semplice metallo, infilato a livello del sopracciglio destro, che stranamente invece di stonare con tutto l’insieme sembrava essere esattamente dove doveva stare. Nel complesso, quello che descritto avrebbe potuto essere percepito come un viso spiacevole alla vista, risultava invece incredibilmente armonioso, ogni dettaglio che si fondeva con l’altro perfettamente, dotandolo di una bellezza che gli ricordava le statue greche: non canonica per la società moderna, ma decisamente affascinante. Il tutto era sorretto da un collo lungo e elegante, dal quale sporgeva un pomo d’Adamo piuttosto prominente, che si muoveva piano sotto alla pelle ogni volta che l’altro deglutiva.

Nonostante ci fosse qualche ruga a solcare il suo volto, non dimostrava più di trent’anni a guardarlo così, anche se un qualcosa di lui, invece, inspiegabilmente lo faceva sembrare molto più vecchio.

Forse erano gli occhi, forse era la sensazione di imponente stanchezza che sembrava emanare da ogni poro.

Comunque fosse, la voce dolce e cortese sembrava incredibilmente stonare con un qualcosa in lui che gli era indefinibile, ma che turbava inspiegabilmente quel quadro di rilassata cordialità che gli stava offrendo.

O forse era solo lui che aveva sbattuto la testa troppo forte.

Si era schiarito appena la voce, annuendo lentamente.  
“Sì” aveva bisbigliato, facendo uscire la parola in un mormorio roco e sofferente “Io… che è successo? Dove mi trovo?” aveva chiesto, disorientato.

L’uomo aveva acceso la luce, facendogli strizzare le palpebre ferite dall’improvvisa luminosità, e si era avvicinato a lui a lunghi e misurati passi, coprendo la distanza in un istante, facendosi così prossimo al suo capezzale.

“Sei a casa mia. Ti ho recuperato qualche chilometro più in giù, mentre tornavo a casa. Ho visto la tua macchina, devi essere uscito fuori strada scivolando sul ghiaccio. Non ti ricordi niente?” gli aveva domandato.

Quando aveva parlato l’aveva fatto lentamente, scandendo bene ogni parola. Aveva un accento piuttosto curioso quell’individuo, ma non avrebbe saputo associarlo a nessuna provenienza geografica di sua conoscenza ora come ora, nonostante non gli fosse del tutto sconosciuto, anzi, aveva la sensazione che gli fosse giunto all’orecchio parecchie volte.

Forse più forte, ecco perché stava facendo fatica a riconoscerlo.

Ora come ora non ci stava pensando troppo, intento a cercare di mettere insieme i pezzi. La macchina fuori strada. La neve. Qualcosa davanti al parabrezza. Di colpo, la memoria era tornata al suo posto, facendo accendere la lampadina nel suo cervello.

“Io… sì. Ora ricordo. Stavo guidando, scendevo verso valle perché dovevo dirigermi verso casa, ma… qualcosa” aveva detto, strizzando appena gli occhi e avvertendo una fitta alle tempie “Qualcosa ha attraversato la strada di colpo. Ho frenato e ho perso il controllo e poi devo aver perso conoscenza nell’impatto” aveva mormorato.

L’uomo al suo fianco aveva annuito, i riccioli scuri forse un po’ troppo lunghi che gli rimbalzavano sul capo al movimento.  
“Possibile. Ci sono diversi animali che girano nei boschi. Forse uno si è avventurato dove non doveva in cerca di cibo. L’inverno sta essendo particolarmente rigido quest’anno” aveva commentato pacatamente, prendendo il bicchiere d’acqua dal comodino e tendendoglielo “Ecco” aveva mormorato, allungandogli anche una pillola “è un’aspirina. Per il dolore. Dovrebbe farti bene”

Fabrizio l’aveva ringraziato con un mormorio, tirandosi su lentamente e infilandosi la pastiglia in bocca, posandola sulla lingua. L’aveva mandata giù con un sorso d’acqua, per poi bere tutto d’un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere, sollevato più che mai di sentire la bevanda fresca scorrergli nella gola riarsa.

“Probabile fosse un animale, sì” aveva commentato, guardando criticamente il fondo del bicchiere vuoto “Posso averne ancora?” aveva domandato.

“Certo. Un secondo” aveva replicato l’altro, recuperando la stoviglia dalla sua mano e sparendo oltre la soglia.  
Era tornato pochi secondi dopo, il bicchiere riempito che gli tendeva in una mano e una caraffa piena nell’altra.

L’aveva appoggiata sul comodino, osservandolo attentamente.

Quando aveva finito anche il secondo bicchiere, Fabrizio l’aveva guardato.

“E quindi mi hai recuperato dalla macchina”

Era stupito della cosa e non aveva di certo problema a farlo vedere.

Un nuovo cenno d’assenso da parte altrui aveva confermato la sua idea.

“Sì. Mi sono avvicinato e quando ho visto che eri praticamente illeso, ti ho caricato in macchina e ti ho portato qui. La mia priorità era tenerti al caldo, sai. Se avessi chiamato un’ambulanza, saresti morto prima di ipotermia. Facevano tre gradi sotto lo zero, e la portiera della tua macchina era mezza divelta” aveva commentato, prima di sorridergli rassicurante “Comunque non ti devi spaventare. Ho studiato medicina, sapevo cosa fare. Hai una caviglia rotta, per il resto a parte qualche livido e graffio stai bene. Meno male che avevi la cintura, o te la saresti vista molto brutta. Sono Ermal, comunque”

Per tutto il tempo del discorso, Ermal aveva tenuto la voce bassa, leggera, delicata come una carezza, salvo poi accendersi in quell’ultima parte in cui gli aveva teso la mano, una scintilla che Fabrizio non aveva capito.  
Nondimeno, gliel’aveva stretta, sorridendo appena, grato che il destino gli avesse messo sulla strada proprio un medico a quanto pareva.  
“Beh, Ermal, grazie. Ti devo la vita” aveva detto riconoscente, spaventato nel suo intimo di quanto quella frase fosse vera in quel momento “Io sono Fabrizio, comunque” aveva aggiunto.

A quel punto il viso di Ermal si era illuminato di un sorriso che gli aveva tolto almeno cinque anni. A vederlo da vicino, Fabrizio aveva notato che era più vecchio di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato: c’erano diverse rughe che non aveva notato sul suo viso e qualche capello bianco faceva la comparsa in quella chioma altrimenti nera.

Comunque, non poteva superare i quaranta.

Quell’entusiasmo, però, appianava dolcemente i suoi spigoli, facendolo sembrare più fanciullo che uomo.

“Oh, lo so chi sei, Fabrizio “Moro” Mobrici” aveva detto, contento e sorridente, lasciandogli la mano “Sono un tuo grande fan. Ho letto tutti i tuoi libri, dal primo all’ultimo, anche quelli che non hanno convinto la critica. Li trovo tutti magnifici, davvero, e non vedo l’ora di leggere l’ultimo capitolo della tua saga. Dico sul serio, lo aspetto impazientemente. Darei l’anima per leggerlo ora. Anzi, scusami se mi permetto ma… insomma… è pronto?”

Fabrizio aveva sospirato appena, senza però impedirsi un sorriso di fronte al suo sproloquio. Capiva benissimo che le sue parole erano sincere e che le pensava tutte, dalla prima all’ultima. Aveva incontrato diversi suoi fan, ma trovarne uno così genuinamente entusiasta senza essere troppo invadente era una cosa rara.

“Sì” aveva detto, annuendo “È pronto”

A quelle parole, aveva visto benissimo la scintilla di eccitazione accendersi negli occhi altrui, illuminandoli come un fuoco.

“Questa è...una bellissima notizia” aveva replicato “Ne sono davvero, davvero felice. Sono così in pena per Rinald e Sabina. Dico sul serio, mi mancano da impazzire e sono così preoccupato per loro. Spero tornino presto a casa. Devono essere terrorizzati, dopo tutto quello che è successo”

“Oh beh… non posso rivelare niente” aveva replicato lui, sorridendo appena, incuriosito dall’affetto profondo con cui l’altro parlava dei suoi personaggi.

“Sei un lettore accanito, quindi. E dimmi, il tuo libro preferito?” gli aveva domandato

“Dei tuoi? Oh, sicuramente, escludendo la saga il mio preferito è Libero. L’ho trovato di una delicatezza estremamente toccante, un magnifico saggio travestito da romanzo. Si percepisce benissimo la tua famigliarità con il personaggio principale, quasi come se i vostri pensieri siano gli stessi, anche se hai avuto l’accortezza di esplorare il secondo punto di vista di qualsiasi questione con grande accuratezza, seppur non a te congeniale. Veramente magnifico, me lo rileggo spesso e volentieri, ho dovuto comprarne una seconda copia da tanto ho consumato la prima. Ho anche fatto delle annotazioni, sai. Miei riflessioni sulle tue” aveva riso piano “Mi trovi d’accordo su molti punti di vista, altri no, lo ammetto”

Fabrizio aveva sbattuto le palpebre lentamente, colpito dal discorso di Ermal. Non sembrava di certo un lettore occasionale da come parlava, ma da lì al pensare che avesse fatto una riflessione per ogni capitolo del libro analizzandolo e confrontandolo con il proprio pensiero a tal punto da scriverlo in una sorta di privata risposta ce ne passava.  
Si era quasi sentito ammirato nei suoi confronti e, in qualche modo, parecchio lusingato dalla cosa: voleva dire che aveva prestato un’attenzione non indifferente alla lettura dei suoi libri.

Oltretutto, il suo modo di parlare e esporre denotava una certa acuta intelligenza, cosa che l’aveva spinto a incuriosirsi ancor di più: Ermal sembrava decisamente una persona interessante con cui parlare.  
“Mi fa piacere. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa hai scritto. Se ti va dopo potremmo parlarne” aveva offerto, guardandolo annuire con entusiasmo.

“Sarebbe un onore per me, davvero. Ma prima, magari ti porto qualcosa da mangiare. Devi rimetterti in forze” aveva sorriso.

Si era quindi alzato con un sospiro.  
“Comunque ho recuperato i tuoi averi dalla macchina, se non ci avessi fatto caso. Temo che il telefono si sia rotto, ma il resto è in buone condizioni. A parte la macchina, certo”

Questo aveva fatto venire in mente qualcosa a Fabrizio, che si era voltato verso il comodino, osservando il proprio cellulare distrutto.

“Ecco...a proposito. Avresti un telefono da prestarmi?” gli aveva chiesto, guardandolo avviarsi fuori dalla stanza. C’era da avvisare Andrea, che lo aspettava a Roma per quella sera, e anche la sua famiglia sarebbe stata preoccupata.

“E comunque… non sarebbe meglio che io andassi in ospedale? Non fraintendere, mi fido delle tue capacità da medico, ma… sai com’è, anche per te. Hai già fatto tanto e poi sarebbe più consono no?” aveva chiesto.

Per un secondo, Ermal l’aveva guardato rimanendo completamente immobile, come se le sue parole l’avessero aggirato senza nemmeno sfiorarlo. La sua espressione era cambiata di colpo, facendosi impassibile, priva di qualsiasi umana emozione.

Fabrizio aveva sentito un brivido attraversarlo.

Poi, aveva sbattuto le palpebre e l’attimo era passato: Ermal era tornato a sorridergli bonariamente, dolcemente quasi, anche se c’era di nuovo quel qualcosa che stonava nella sua espressione.

“Ho già contattato l’ospedale. Hanno ritenuto che nelle tue condizioni puoi tranquillamente rimanere da me, senza problema. Ti dovresti rimettere in poco tempo e qualcuno può sempre venire a riprenderti. L’unico problema è che non ti posso prestare proprio niente: il cellulare qui non prende e la mia linea telefonica non funziona al momento, si è guastato tutto poco fa per il freddo e la neve. Ti porterei a chiamare da qualche vicino-quindi a qualche chilometro di distanza-ma non mi sembra il caso di muoverti nelle tue condizioni e poi, anche se lo volessi o anche se volessimo portati in ospedale, le strade sono bloccate. La neve le ha rese impraticabili al momento, bisogna aspettare almeno domani pomeriggio e vedere cosa dicono. Ma sta tranquillo, in caso troveremo un modo per farti contattare chi devi” gli aveva assicurato, sorridendo “Per ora tu riposati. Io vado a farti qualcosa di caldo da mangiare, così possiamo cenare insieme, che dici? Oh e visto che hai finito il libro potremmo concederci un bicchiere di vino. Hai detto ad un’intervista che quando finisci ti piace berne un calice e fumarti una sigaretta”  
Fabrizio si era mordicchiato il labbro: l’idea di non poter andare da nessuna parte e di non poter contattare nessuno lo stava decisamente agitando, ma d’altronde non poteva costringere l’altro a portarlo in giro su strade non sicure e praticabili e sopratutto sapeva benissimo che lì i cellulari non prendevano tendenzialmente. La linea rotta era solo sfortuna. Sì, semplicemente un gran colpo di sfortuna, che comunque non era stato niente in confronto a quello di fortuna che invece aveva avuto nell’essere soccorso in tempo da qualcuno di competente. Aveva davvero un debito verso la dea bendata: come aveva osservato Ermal, sarebbe potuto morire di ipotermia o, peggio, trovato dagli animali spinti dal freddo a cercare anche sulle strade le loro prede.

Aveva poi sbattuto le palpebre nel sentire le sue ultime parole, facendo appena un cenno con il capo.  
“D’accordo, domani vedremo. Grazie mille comunque. E sì, hai ragione, l’ho detto. Però mi vedo costretto a rifiutare, ho finito il libro due settimane fa, ho brindato già allora e non è corretto farlo due volte” aveva sorriso appena, guardando Ermal fare altrettanto.

“D’accordo. Allora cena normale sia”

E così dicendo, era sparito oltre la soglia, lasciandolo solo.

  
  
Ermal era tornato circa venti minuti dopo, reggendo tra le braccia un vassoio su cui aveva posto una fondina sbeccata, un cucchiaio, un tovagliolo e del pane. Era bastato che passassero cinque minuti dal momento della sua uscita dalla stanza perché un profumo ricco e invitante iniziasse a spandersi per la casa, saturando l’aria di un concettuale calore e rendendola deliziosa solo all’olfatto. Non appena Fabrizio aveva iniziato a sentire quell’odore che gli ricordava i giorni d’infanzia nella cucina della nonna, il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a brontolare, facendogli presente che dovevano essere ore che non mangiava. Più i minuti passavano, più l’analgesico faceva effetto, donandogli anche un po’ di sollievo dal mal di testa persistente e dal dolore onnipresente nel suo corpo. Aveva quindi deciso di tirarsi su lentamente, seppur con un lamento, mettendosi seduto da solo facendo leva con le proprie braccia. La caviglia gli aveva dato una fitta intensa quando aveva sfregato sulle lenzuola nel movimento e aveva continuato a pulsare dolorosamente per i successivi minuti mentre lui aveva sprimacciato i cuscini per sistemarseli meglio dietro la testa.

Erano morbidi e tiepidi. Stando più attento al profumo che vi percepiva sopra aveva rintracciato quello che sembrava un dopobarba fresco ma delicato e un leggero sentore di menta.

Ermal doveva avere un buon profumo, nel complesso.

Si era versato un altro bicchiere d’acqua, allungandosi per prendere la brocca sul comodino, guardando con amarezza il proprio cellulare distrutto.

Come consolazione aveva pensato che sicuramente ad Andrea avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che finalmente era costretto a cambiare quello che lui definiva come “un vecchio catorcio proveniente dall’anteguerra”.

Per ogni volta che glielo diceva, Fabrizio alzava gli occhi al cielo, facendogli presente che il suddetto souvenir d’epoca aveva perfino il _touch screen_ e che quindi non poteva essere così paleolitico come l’altro osava insinuare.

“Dopotutto” diceva “Il _tach scrin_ è una cosa moderna!”

Ra si limitava a scuotere lentamente il capo, guardando il proprio cellulare ultramoderno-sempre l’ultimo modello uscito, lo cambiava così spesso che era difficile stabilire se fosse più avanti il mercato o lui direttamente-dotato di qualsiasi tipo di comfort e collegato all’orologio che teneva al polso e che vibrava sulla sua pelle almeno tre o quattro volte all’ora.

Fabrizio una volta aveva commentato il fatto che ci mancava solo che sapesse fargli il caffè e poi avrebbe potuto sposarselo.

Lui aveva ribattuto pacatamente che la sua macchinetta del caffè aveva il bluetooth e che quindi si, avrebbe potuto ordinarle di fargli un espresso anche tramite il cellulare.

Fabrizio, a quel punto, aveva rinunciato alla discussione.

Dopo aver riposto il bicchiere sul comodino, l’aveva preso in mano, osservandolo criticamente: il vetro era in frantumi, un angolo mancava e nel complesso sembrava davvero essere stato messo sotto da una macchina a sua volta.  
Però, non era divelto in due o rotto a metà. Forse lo schermo era crepato, ma i pezzi erano ancora tutti al loro posto e se i cristalli liquidi fossero stati intatti...

Ci aveva provato, ad accenderlo, come colto da un dubbio che non sapeva spiegarsi, ma l’apparecchio tra le sue mani era rimasto completamente spento, lo schermo nero che non aveva dato nessun segno di vita.

Aveva sospirato, rimettendolo giù. Guardando fuori, dalla tapparella socchiusa aveva notato che la neve stava ancora cadendo a grossi fiocchi.

Si era perso a pensare a quanto sarebbero stati preoccupati gli altri e se, il giorno successivo, sarebbe stato forse meglio chiedere ad Ermal di avvertire la polizia, in modo che potessero loro stessi mettersi in contatto con Andrea e gli altri.

O forse l’Ospedale stesso avrebbe provveduto a farlo. Ma Ermal aveva dato il suo nome? Dubitava che l’avesse fatto, forse non se ne era nemmeno preoccupato inizialmente, troppo preso a soccorrerlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, sì.

Certo, se le strade erano bloccate… però magari da qualche vicino si poteva arrivare lo stesso o forse sarebbero state rese praticabili per il giorno dopo, oppure-troppe variabili.  
Fatto stava che fino al giorno successivo era perfino inutile preoccuparsene, dato che non ci poteva fare assolutamente nulla: avrebbe pensato a riposarsi, quella sera.

Certo, tutti si sarebbero presi un bello spavento, ma per qualche ora potevano aspettare e di certo non era colpa sua se era impossibilitato a contattarli. Doveva solo aspettare e sperare che la neve smettesse di scendere dal cielo candidamente, fiocco dopo fiocco, leggera e incurante, quasi a farsi beffe delle sue preoccupazioni.

Era stato strappato dalle sue elucubrazioni da Ermal, che era ricomparso con la cena. Si era avvicinato al letto, posandogli in grembo il vassoio.

“Grazie” gli aveva detto, prendendo in mano il cucchiaio all’immediato, tuffandolo nel brodo caldo.

“Di niente. Fa attenzione, è ancora bollente” gli aveva raccomandato lui, andando a recuperare la sedia dello scrittoio, trascinandola fino al bordo del letto strisciandola sulle assi del pavimento, producendo così un cupo stridio.  
Aveva quindi preso posto accanto a lui, osservandolo soffiare delicatamente sul cibo prima di metterselo in bocca.

Fabrizio aveva sorriso, sorpreso.  
“L’hai fatto tu?” gli aveva chiesto e al suo cenno d’assenso aveva alzato un sopracciglio, colpito “Ah. È davvero buono, complimenti” aveva mormorato.

In effetti la pietanza aveva un sapore delizioso, speziato, ma non troppo, dal gusto avvolgente che faceva venire voglia di finirlo tutto d’un sorso.

“Tu non mangi?” gli aveva chiesto, perplesso.  
Ermal si era leccato le labbra secche.  
“Mangerò con te se ti fa piacere” aveva asserito, alzandosi per andare a recuperare a sua volta un piatto di brodo e un cucchiaio, tornando poi a sedersi vicino a lui e iniziando a mangiare a sua volta.  
Mangiava in maniera lenta e composta, portandosi il cibo alla bocca con innata delicatezza: era quasi affascinante notare come incurvava le labbra posandole sul bordo della posata, e di come la impugnasse come se fosse una stilografica preziosa. Stava attento a non grattare il fondo del piatto più del necessario, facendo a malapena tintinnare il tutto una volta ogni tanto. A parte il deglutire, non produceva nessun altro suono se non un occasionale sospiro.

Cucchiaiata dopo cucchiaiata, avevano ripulito i piatti, Fabrizio anche sgranocchiando il pane dalla crosta croccante ma morbido dentro.

Ermal l’aveva lasciato mangiare in silenzio, osservandolo in maniera anche fin troppo insistente: la cosa lo metteva vagamente a disagio, ma Fabrizio riconosceva che non poteva ordinargli di andarsene dalla sua stessa stanza dopo, oltretutto, che si erano seduti a mangiare insieme.

Per cui aveva educatamente lasciato perdere, preferendo dedicare la sua attenzione al cibo.

Quando aveva terminato, Ermal gli aveva sorriso, recuperando il vassoio.

“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto. È un bene che tu mangi, devi rimetterti in forze” aveva ribadito, portandolo via. Fabrizio aveva sentito provenire da qualche stanza più in là il rumore dell’acqua corrente, e quello delle stoviglie che cozzavano l’una con l’altra.

Probabilmente, stava lavando i piatti.

Comunque, non ci aveva messo molto: Ermal era tornato da lui dopo qualche altro minuto, reggendo timidamente tra le mani qualcosa.

Era strano vedere quella sorta di imbarazzo permeare il suo viso, anche se l’unico segno di nervosismo che mostrava davvero era dovuto al suo mordicchiarsi l’interno della guancia.

“Ecco” aveva detto, tornando a sedersi al proprio posto “Lo so che probabilmente sei stanco e che dovrei lasciarti riposare, ma volevo chiederti un piccolo favore”

Aveva esordito così, tendendogli poi lentamente quello che Fabrizio aveva riconosciuto come una copia di uno dei suoi libri.

“Ti dispiacerebbe firmarmelo?”

“Certo, nessun problema” l’aveva rassicurato, prendendoglielo dalle mani, accettando poi anche la penna stilografica che l’altro gli tendeva.

Era una bella penna, dalla linea fine e elegante, che portava incise le iniziale E. M. Era così lucida che ci si poteva specchiare dentro. Di certo Ermal non era un uomo dai gusti grossolani, questo si era capito. Anche dal modo in cui si vestiva, denotava una certa pacata classe che non saltava subito all’occhio, ma che lo distingueva da tutti gli altri uomini che Fabrizio aveva mai conosciuto.

L’aveva aperta, premendo la punta sul frontespizio, scrivendo lentamente e con la sua calligrafia per nulla elegante una piccola dedica.

“ _A Ermal, per sempre grato. Fabrizio”  
_“Ecco fatto” aveva detto, richiudendo il libro e tendendoglielo.

Era rimasto colpito dall’attenzione che l’altro aveva messo nel riprenderselo, mettendo nel gesto quasi una sorta di carezzevole e commossa delicatezza.

“Grazie” gli aveva detto, chinando appena il capo “Grazie davvero”

“Figurati” aveva ribadito Fabrizio, facendo un breve cenno con la mano “Mi sembra il minimo, dopo tutto che hai fatto e stai facendo per me. Anzi, davvero, se hai qualsiasi altra richiesta… qualsiasi cosa, per sdebitarmi”  
Ermal l’aveva guardato un istante, impenetrabile.

“Qualsiasi cosa?” aveva sussurrato, il suo tono così basso e leggero che Fabrizio si era chiesto se per caso non se lo fosse immaginato.

Aveva però annuito, a conferma delle sue parole.

“Qualsiasi” aveva ripetuto.

Per un attimo, il silenzio era calato su di loro, così denso e pensate da essere quasi opprimente. Un brivido involontario gli aveva percorso la schiena: sembrava incredibile che di colpo l’atmosfera si fosse fatta quasi cupa.

Però, Ermal gli aveva poi sorriso, spezzando quella tensione improvvisa.

“Non importa” aveva detto “Va bene così”

Fabrizio, però, aveva notato come il suo sguardo avesse, per un istante, deviato verso le sue spalle, dove erano appoggiati i suoi averi.

“Beh, io ti lascio riposare” gli aveva detto cortesemente, allontanando appena la sedia dal letto, dandogli le spalle per uscire.

“Ermal”

L’aveva richiamato in un attimo. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato troppo: nel suo cervello era balenata la stessa idea che probabilmente aveva attraversato quello altrui. Si era trattato di un istante, un istante in cui aveva valutato rapidamente i pro e i contro della sua scelta e, non trovandovene alcuno davvero importante nel lato negativo, aveva deciso.

Dopotutto, Ermal sembrava un uomo intelligente, davvero dedito ai suoi lavori e, per quel che lo riguardava, sarebbe stato curioso di ricevere come primo parere quello di un lettore esterno che non solo sembrava tenere a quella saga in maniera particolare, ma che aveva dimostrato uno spirito critico di osservazione non indifferente per quel poco che avevano parlato.

Comunque, il libro sarebbe stato pubblicato entro un paio di settimane dato che Ra lo voleva mettere in commercio per Natale e dubitava che Ermal avrebbe spifferato in giro gli avvenimenti se gli avesse chiesto di non farlo-oltre al fatto che gli sembrava abbastanza assennato da potersi tenere il finale per sé per giusto qualche giorno.

E poi, glielo doveva.

Sarebbe stato il modo migliore per sdebitarsi, lo riconosceva: dubitava che l’altro avrebbe accettato dei soldi o qualcosa di simile e lui si sarebbe sentito in colpa se non avesse in qualche modo ripagato quell’uomo che era stato letteralmente un dono dal cielo.

Si era voltato, lentamente, osservandolo.

“Sì?” aveva chiesto, piano.

“Un ultima cosa, prima di andare. Prendi la borsa nera vicino allo scrittorio, quella del computer e portamela per favore”  
Ermal l’aveva osservato, perplesso, ma alla fine aveva obbedito alla sua richiesta, recuperando la borsa e tendendogliela.

Fabrizio aveva aperto la tasca, recuperandovi un faldone dalla copertina nera e anonima.

Gliel’aveva teso, sorridendo.

“Contiene il manoscritto dell’ultimo libro battuto a macchina. Ho il brutto vizio di trascriverne sempre una copia cartacea, oltre che quella digitale. Mi trovo meglio a scrivere così, in realtà. Sono proprio un vecchio” aveva riso “Comunque, prendilo. Leggilo pure. Consideralo il mio modo di sdebitarmi con te”

Ermal era rimasto immobile, gli occhi sgranati. Era così fermo che Fabrizio non era nemmeno sicuro del fatto che stesse respirando. Fissava il libro e basta, senza emettere suono, come una grottesca statuina di sale.

Quando si era riscosso dal suo stato di improvvisa paralisi, aveva teso le mani, posandole lentamente sulla copertina.

Se prima Fabrizio non ne era stato certo, ora vedeva chiaramente nei suoi gesti un’incredula venerazione, una commozione quasi profonda che sembrava accendergli gli occhi scuri facendoli brillare.

“Sicuro?” gli aveva chiesto, la voce ridotta a un sussurro mentre stringeva piano le dita affusolate e pallide sulla lucida plastica. Aveva delle belle mani, Ermal. Come tutto di lui, anche quelle sembravano rimarcare una sorta di delicata eleganza. Le unghie erano corte e ben curate, non vi erano imperfezioni o cicatrici sulle sue nocche o sulla sua pelle così chiara da apparire quasi traslucida, tanto che se si guardava bene si poteva vedere il reticolo di vene e capillari che vi scorreva sotto.

Fabrizio aveva annuito, spingendo appena il tomo verso di lui, così che lo prendesse più saldamente per poterlo lasciare andare, consegnandolo nelle sue mani.

“Sicuro” aveva confermato “Anzi, mi farebbe piacere avere un tuo parere” gli aveva detto, riaccomodandosi sul letto.

Ermal aveva sbattuto rapidamente le palpebre, come chi vuole trattenere le lacrime e aveva annuito, stringendosi il libro al petto con la stessa dolcezza di una madre con il suo primogenito.

“Ma certo. Io… sono onorato. Davvero. Onorato”

Era la prima volta che Fabrizio aveva sentito la sua voce rompersi e, in quel momento, aveva notato anche che era pure la prima volta che sentiva il suo tono colorarsi di un’emozione profonda.

Per tutto il resto del tempo, aveva tenuto una parlata bassa e delicata, che non lasciava però intuire alcuna particolare inflessione. Incolore, priva di qualsivoglia stato d’animo che non fosse quella pacata cortesia che, a lungo andare, sembrava quasi annoiare l’orecchio, infastidendolo, nonostante di primo impatto risultasse piacevole.

Era quasi inquietante pensarci.

Ma forse, era solo la sua stanchezza che gli impediva di ragionare lucidamente.

Adesso comunque Ermal sembrava genuinamente commosso e la cosa gli aveva fatto spuntare un sorriso spontaneo: era raro vedere qualcuno emozionarsi così tanto per un libro, di quei tempi.

“Figurati. È un onore anche per me”  
Ermal aveva annuito, rimirandosi il libro ancora chiuso con dolcezza prima di alzare lo sguardo di lui, recuperando lentamente la sua compostezza.

L’aveva osservato intensamente, fino a quando Fabrizio non aveva sbadigliato.  
“Scusami” aveva esordito, imbarazzato.

“Figurati. Comunque, ti lascio riposare” aveva detto, arretrando piano verso la porta.

Aveva afferrato la maniglia, iniziando ad uscire.

“Certo. Buonanotte, Ermal” gli aveva augurato Fabrizio.

“Buonanotte, Fabrizio”  
Con quell’ultimo sussurro, l’altro aveva spento la luce e accostato l’uscio, chiudendolo dietro di sé, lasciandolo solo.

Fabrizio si era riaccomodato sui cuscini con un sospiro, sentendo la stanchezza assalirlo fin nel profondo delle ossa doloranti. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sprofondando nell’incoscienza nel giro di qualche istante, troppo stanco per rimanere sveglio a rimuginare ancora sulla sua situazione.

Aveva dormito sogni tranquilli, ignaro del fatto che, con quel piccolo gesto di sconsiderata cortesia che aveva voluto fare verso un uomo fin troppo gentile, aveva probabilmente firmato la sua condanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeh, eccoci qui.  
> Immagino abbiate capito che questa è una au basata su "Misery non deve morire", ma ribadiamolo in caso non sia chiaro  
> Piccola chicca: c'è un riferimento a black mirror, ad uno degli episodi che mi ha inquietato più l'anima riuscite a trovarlo?  
> Spero che questa prima parte vi sia piaciuta!  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate se vi va


	2. Svolgimento - dall'Alba al Tramonto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito. A seguito di recenti avvenimenti, mi vedo costretta a ripeterlo ancora. Non voglio questa roba su Twitter. E' una cosa del fandom, per il fandom, e qui deve restare.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: lo scrivo grande come una casa, raga. E' un capitolo tosto: ci sono insulti e ci sono descrizioni piuttosto grafiche di violenze fisiche. Per favore, se sapete che queste cose possono triggerarvi, non leggete. La vostra salute è più importante di una storia scema. Per chi invece ha deciso di imbarcarsi nella cosa, buona lettura!
> 
> Alla mia stubida bibbi, che mi dice che scrivo capolavori, anche se non è vero. Ti voglio bene.

Fabrizio si era risvegliato dopo un tempo indefinibile per lui dato che non aveva idea di quando fosse effettivamente sprofondato tra le braccia di Morfeo la sera precedente.  
Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, però, i colori rosati dell’alba stavano tingendo il cielo oltre alla finestra della stanza, ingentilendo anche quel piccolo ambiente con la sua delicata pacatezza, le sfumature della luce che si riflettevano sui muri bianchi e intonsi, se non per qualche piccolo pezzo scuro dovuto alla vernice mancante, della camera da letto.

Aveva strizzato gli occhi quando i raggi del sole nascente l’avevano infastidito, sbuffando appena: si sentiva intorpidito, ma non di quel torpore piacevole che si ritrova nel letto caldo in un mattino gelido e che ti spinge ad indugiare sotto le coltri morbide, procrastinando così qualsiasi attività che avrebbe segnato l’inizio della giornata e lo scrollarsi di dosso quel molle indolenzimento tipico dei muscoli ancora rilassati dal sonno.

Il suo era tutto un altro tipo di torpore.

Era quello che rassomigliava di più a un intorpidimento, quello che si avverte quando si ha la febbre: il tipico rigido e doloroso formicolio che penetra fin nelle ossa, rendendo il corpo un ammasso di articolazioni scricchiolanti e i movimenti lenti e calcolati e sopratutto infattibili se non strettamente necessari.

Si sentiva la testa pulsare molto peggio del giorno precedente e la pesantezza che avvertiva in ogni muscolo, osso e lembo di pelle sembrava farlo sprofondare in quel materasso morbido-secondo la sua schiena dolorante apparentemente per niente comodo-affossandolo in quella conca che la sua stessa figura aveva creato premendovi sopra.

Facendo uno sforzo per voltare il capo verso la finestra in cerca di un’indicazione temporale e meteorologica, si era reso perfettamente conto del fatto che la situazione non era molto migliorata dalla sera prima: il paesaggio era imbiancato e risplendeva di un luccichio quasi beffardamente benigno sotto alla luce del sole che stava sorgendo lentamente.  
Nonostante ciò, il chiarore già pallido e flebile di quel mattino d’inverno era ulteriormente smorzato dalla coltre di nubi che ancora ricopriva il cielo e dalla quale continuavano a cadere grossi fiocchi di neve candida, che ricoprivano i monti che si stagliavano contro l’orizzonte del nuovo giorno.

Fabrizio aveva sospirato un flebile gemito, muovendosi appena sotto alle coperte.

La quantità della neve nella notte non solo non era diminuita, ma anzi, era decisamente aumentata: sembrava che ormai tutto fosse destinato a scomparire sotto a quella distesa tanto candida e innocua nell’aspetto quanto gelida e dannosa al tocco.

E non sembrava intenzionata a fermarsi.

Fabrizio aveva sentito la preoccupazione aumentare nel proprio petto, tornando dai recessi della sua coscienza prima dormiente e pervadendolo, scorrendo nel suo sangue e facendolo rabbrividire.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi, provando a concentrarsi sul proprio respiro.  
Il pensiero di non poter contattare nessuno nemmeno quel giorno lo stava tormentando e non poco: senza sue notizie, Ra avrebbe fatto il giro di chiamate in tutte le stazioni di polizia della zona per trovarlo, importunando qualsiasi agente gli capitasse a tiro al telefono mentre si recava in quella di Roma a chiedere di poter denunciare la sua scomparsa, se non per amicizia quantomeno per affari dato che, come diceva sempre, quel libro avrebbe valso molto e avrebbe fatto guadagnare a lui e a tutti gli altri un ingente somma di denaro.

Non che gliene servisse altro: ormai ne aveva talmente tanti di soldi che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente farsi un bagno nella vasca riempita di banconote.

L’immagine aveva fatto sorridere flebilmente Fabrizio: pensare l’amico-e si sentiva quasi in colpa ad aver avuto quel pensiero, dato che sapeva che Andrea teneva a lui e che in primis sarebbe stato preoccupato per la sua incolumità-e collaboratore nudo dentro a suddetto bagno di euro era divertente, certo, ma non toglieva la preoccupazione dai suoi pensieri, né riusciva a ingentilire la sensazione d’opprimente ansia ingiustificata che sentiva invadergli il petto dalla sera prima, facendo battere il suo cuore appena più veloce del normale.

Tendendo un orecchio e rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante, aveva notato che la casa era quieta e silenziosa: se non si contavano il suono del suo respiro affannato, gli scricchiolii e i cigolii tipici delle case di montagna-sembravano mormorare, quelle abitazioni. Erano come una presenza viva e vegeta, che ogni tanto esprimeva un cupo brontolio nelle vecchie tubature e sbuffava nelle intercapedini dei muri, lamentandosi poi nelle giunture degli usci e gridando giù per la cappa del camino, finendo nell’arrabbiarsi nelle imposte che sbattevano. A volte invece cullavano, regalando dolci rumori di pioggia sui tetti e scoppiettante fuoco nel caminetto o nella stufa sotto alla piastra di cottura. In ogni caso, non erano mai zitte e sapevano essere tanto rilassanti quanto inquietanti. La casa di Ermal sembrava spaventosamente cupa e oltremodo silenziosa per gli standard, ma forse dipendeva dal fatto che poteva non essere tanto vecchia quanto immaginava lui-e il fruscio dolce del vento che la accarezzava dall’esterno con immaginaria cura e gentilezza, tutto taceva.

Doveva essere presto e probabilmente Ermal era ancora dolcemente abbandonato al mondo dei sogni, che a lui risultava difficile raggiungere dato lo stato dolorante e insofferente in cui si trovava.

Era stanco, certo, ma la sua era una stanchezza più profonda di quella semplicemente fisica, una che aveva imparato a conoscere bene nel corso della sua non breve ma nemmeno lunga vita: erano molti anni che se la portava dietro, dato che non era il riposo del sonno che poteva scacciarla o alleggerirla anche solo in minima parte, anzi, dormire di più sembrava solo acuirla, dandogli più peso e potere sulle sue già stanche membra.

L’aveva capito tempo addietro quando, rimproverato sia da Ra che dalla sua compagna per la sua malsana abitudine di rimanere alzato a scrivere fino ad orari improponibili seppur con le spalle rigide e doloranti e gli occhi che bruciavano tanto dal lacrimargli nonostante gli occhiali con apposite lenti protettive per la luce degli schermi, aveva provato ad adottare un ritmo di vita più sano, cercando di dormire almeno otto ore per notte, coricandosi e alzandosi più o meno sempre alla stessa ora.

A niente era valso quello sforzo che a lui era costato immensamente sia a livello fisico che di abitudine e che, inoltre, gli aveva di molto diminuito il ritmo di scrittura dato che alla luce del sole sembrava incapace di trovare i giusti attimi e l’ispirazione necessaria a buttare giù più di due o tremila parole: sebbene fosse oggettivamente più riposato e meno spaventoso nell’aspetto-anche se le sue occhiaie si erano, a dire il vero, solo un po’ sgonfiate e schiarite, senza mai andarsene del tutto, come se ormai quei segni fossero parte permanente del suo viso, incancellabili come le sue rughe d’espressione e di vecchiaia-quel senso di profonda stanchezza che aveva nell’animo non l’aveva mai abbandonato e anzi, con il passare del tempo e degli avvenimenti si era fatto sempre più pesante, toccando in quello sfortunato anno un picco massimo che non aveva mai raggiunto prima.

L’unica cosa che sembrava avergli dato un po’ di sollievo era stata la conclusione di quella saga che era ormai diventata una catena che non vedeva l’ora di spezzare, per potersi dedicare ad altri progetti, sicuramente più interessanti e stimolanti dal suo punto di vista.

Nonostante ciò, sapeva che quell’angoscioso peso esistenzialistico non si sarebbe mai allontanato, e che come aveva condizionato la sua vita fin dall'adolescenza sotto forma di giovanile inquietudine che rendeva la sua testa un turbinio di pensieri confusi e dubbi, avrebbe continuato a inseguirlo nella vecchiaia e fin nella tomba, come spettro dei rimpianti dell’uomo che era stato, pesandogli sulle spalle sempre più fragili ogni giorno un po’ di più, consumandolo e riducendo anche lui, infine, a un fantasma.

Sapeva che sarebbe andata così, ne era consapevole e, in qualche modo, quella sorta di catastrofica fatalità del suo destino lo consolava: almeno, sapeva dove stava andando e se non poteva disfarsi di quella sensazione, poteva quantomeno nasconderla.

Con il tempo, era riuscito a ridurne parzialmente l’effetto sulla sua vita di tutti i giorni.

Non l’aveva cancellata, ovviamente : era solo diventato più bravo a conviverci e a sopportarla.

Tuttavia, oltre a quella, ora c’era anche la questione del fatto che stava veramente sentendo dolore ovunque e nonostante la sua paziente sopportazione, la cosa lo stava esasperando e innervosendo e non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi tanto facilmente.

Dunque, aveva deciso di rimanere lì, steso ad occhi chiusi, ascoltando il respiro della casa e del mondo di gelo che, fuori da quelle quattro mura, stava iniziando a svegliarsi a sua volta.

 

 

“Fabrizio”

La voce di Ermal si era insinuata nelle sue orecchie con un sussurro delicato, quasi gentile da udire.  
“Fabrizio, svegliati” l’aveva chiamato ancora.

Sulle labbra di Ermal, il suo nome aveva un suono strano, diverso dal solito: risultava in qualche modo più dolce, la r più arrotolata e la z appena più vibrata ma morbida.

Lo chiamava con una sorta di attenzione, la stessa che riservava a tutte le parole che pronunciava, sempre ben scandite come se volesse mettere non in ognuna di esse, ma addirittura in ogni lettera un certo peso e significato.

Fabrizio aveva aperto delicatamente gli occhi, strizzandoli ancora per la luce, questa volta molto più intensa di prima: oltre alla lampadina accesa sopra di lui, anche dalla finestra proveniva molta più luce, segno che era passato del tempo dall’ultima volta che vi aveva guardato.

Doveva essersi riaddormentato di nuovo senza rendersene conto, cosa di cui con il senno di poi era grato dato che non solo non aveva dovuto aspettare sveglio che l’altro si alzasse, ma anche perché così era stato strappato ancora per qualche ora dal suo stato di perenne dolore, che era incredibilmente aumentato da prima.

Dopo essere riuscito a mettere a fuoco, si era trovato davanti alla figura di Ermal, in piedi a qualche passo dal suo letto.  
Lo stava osservando, indosso un paio di jeans scuri e quella che sembrava un’altra camicia dai disegni assai incomprensibili e strani, diversa da quella del giorno precedente ma altrettanto particolare per non usare un qualsivoglia di altro aggettivo dispregiativo o negativo.

Le occhiaie sul suo viso erano particolarmente marcate e, incredibilmente, sembrava ancora più smunto e malaticcio del giorno prima, tanto che Fabrizio si era chiesto se stesse effettivamente bene o se fosse a sua volta vittima dei mali stagionali che assalivano tutti in quel periodo dell’anno.

Forse aveva l’influenza, forse il raffreddore.

O forse era tutta una sua impressione e Ermal stava benissimo, ma qualcosa lo rendeva meno propenso a credere a questa opzione di quanto non lo fosse verso le altre.

“Buongiorno” l’aveva salutato dopo essersi schiarito la voce in cui le tracce del sonno sarebbero state altrimenti anche fin troppo evidenti.

Nonostante ciò, non era riuscito a pronunciare le parole se non con un tono roco e graffiato- frutto della sua gola di nuovo secca e riarsa, impastata inoltre dalla mancanza di saliva e dal sapore acre che la stessa aveva appena svegli- e oltretutto debole e sofferente.

“Buongiorno” aveva risposto distrattamente Ermal, guardandolo “Sono venuto a svegliarti per chiederti cosa desideri per colazione. Una tazza di tè? Caffè? Magari qualche biscotto” aveva chiesto pacatamente, il tono flebile come non mai, sottile come poteva essere un palloncino di gomma da masticare tirato fino allo stremo e sul punto di implodere e collassare su se stesso.

Fabrizio aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, perplesso.

“Del tè e qualche biscotto sarebbero perfetti, grazie” aveva mormorato, facendogli un piccolo cenno d’assenso mentre si tirava su, rabbrividendo appena: si era accorto solo in quel momento che aveva, incredibilmente, freddo. Era sudato a causa delle coperte, ma aveva anche nelle ossa un gelo che lo faceva tremare, pure se la stanza non aveva per niente una temperatura particolarmente inadatta alle esigenze di un essere umano.

Aveva fatto una smorfia nel muoversi, colto da una nuova ondata di formicolante dolore, ma alla fine ci era riuscito e si era riaccomodato, guardando l’altro che, perso nella sua immobilità, non aveva dato il minimo accenno di volontà di aiutarlo nella sua impresa, come se non stesse affatto badando a lui e al suo attuale stato di salute.

Visto quanto si era dimostrato quasi premuroso il giorno prima e nel chiedergli della colazione, Fabrizio si stava chiedendo cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui.

Si stava forse trovando infastidito dalla sua presenza?

Non capiva come fosse possibile dato che non aveva fatto altro che rimanere a letto e di certo non aveva chiesto lui a Ermal di soccorrerlo e portarlo a casa sua, ma forse era un uomo particolarmente solitario e seppur in presenza del suo scrittore preferito-a detta sua-non era facile che si trovasse particolarmente a sua agio con un estraneo in casa.  
Comprensibile, ma di certo non era stato lui a schiantarsi appositamente con la macchina nel bel mezzo di una nevicata epicamente lunga che aveva apparentemente bloccato tutto, dai mezzi di trasporto a quelli di comunicazione.

“Ermal, qualcosa non va?” aveva chiesto, tossicchiando appena per attirare la sua attenzione dato che l’altro sembrava perso nel suo mondo e non si era minimamente reso conto del fatto che lo stava fissando con preoccupata perplessità.  
Se ne stava lì, in piedi, immobile e inespressivo, come una statua greca abbandonata al centro di qualche fontana ormai secca e inutilizzata, ricoperta di muschio stagnante e sporcizia portata dai vari agenti atmosferici.

Guardava fisso verso la finestra, le labbra strette in una linea sottile che le faceva quasi scomparire e la fronte aggrottata in un cipiglio che nell’insieme Fabrizio non poteva che definire come preoccupato.

Era quasi strano dal momento che, avendolo appena visto così, si era improvvisamente reso conto di non avergli mai visto quell’espressione in viso il giorno prima, né quando si era svegliato né successivamente, se non forse nel momento in cui l’altro aveva nominato i personaggi del suo libro, esprimendo anche a voce il suo stato di affettuosa preoccupazione nei loro confronti.  
Al pensiero, Fabrizio aveva tremato involontariamente, anche se questa volta era fermamente convinto che la febbre che temeva di avere non avesse assolutamente nulla a che fare con il fremito del proprio corpo, che lo aveva attraversato unito a una sorta di strano impulso di repulsione verso l’altro uomo.

Era totalmente ingiustificato, ma per un secondo aveva sentito l’istinto della necessità di lasciare Ermal esattamente come e dov’era e di scappare, sperando di non doverci interagire mai più.

Ma l’altro non si era ancora mosso e lui aveva scacciato quella sensazione, iniziando invece a temere che ci fosse seriamente qualcosa che davvero non andava in lui.

Aveva continuato a fissarlo, in attesa di una risposta che non sembrava sul punto di giungere molto presto.

Osservando bene, si potevano vedere i fiocchi di neve che cadevano fuori dalla finestra riflessi nelle sue pupille scure, spente e vuote come succede a chi è perso nella propria testa nel momento in cui viene guardato.

Ignorando il petto che si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente, seguendo il suo respiro, avrebbe potuto definirsi come statuariamente tragico, nonostante la postura un po’ sghemba e le spalle leggermente ricurve, come piegate sotto ad un immaginario mondo da sorreggere.

Se ne stava lì, respirando lentamente senza proferire una parola, ignaro al richiamo altrui.

Era stato solo dopo qualche altro istante che Ermal aveva recepito il messaggio e quindi si era riscosso, sussultando appena e sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre, abbassando poi gli occhi verso di lui, incontrando così il suo sguardo.

“Come, scusa?” aveva detto, inclinando appena il capo, perplesso, come se gli fosse strano il fatto che Fabrizio aveva parlato.

“Ecco… ti ho chiesto se va tutto bene, Ermal” aveva ripetuto lui, osservandolo.

Ermal era rimasto qualche istante a guardarlo prima di annuire gravemente, facendo solo un singolo e solenne cenno di assenso, non molto accentuato, ma reso perfettamente chiaro dalla sua lentezza quasi pesante.

“Sì, va tutto bene Fabrizio” aveva risposto distrattamente, piegando le labbra in un leggero sorriso che non aveva raggiunto gli occhi e che aveva smosso solo i muscoli necessari al movimento sul suo viso altrimenti impassibilmente serio.  
Era stato solo qualche secondo dopo che una sorta di consapevolezza aveva animato il suo sguardo mentre, aggrottando piano la fronte, spostava piano gli occhi lungo tutta la sua tremante e fradicia figura, inarcando infine anche le sopracciglia in un cipiglio assai più presente di prima, anche se quasi più perplesso che preoccupato.

“E tu, piuttosto, come ti senti? Perdonami l’osservazione, ma hai un aspetto orrendo. Sei tutto sudato, non è che ti è venuta la febbre vero?” aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi finalmente a lui e sedendosi sul bordo del letto, inclinando il viso per osservare il suo.  
Fabrizio non sapeva in che condizioni fosse, ma era certo di non essere sicuramente al meglio della propria forma fisica e temeva che Ermal non stesse per nulla esagerando usando qull’aggettivo.

Già di per sé, spesso e volentieri non aveva un aspetto estremamente rispettabile: non che non si prendesse cura della propria igiene personale, certo, ma il fatto era che portava abbastanza frequentemente degli abiti vecchi, sgualciti e scoloriti, appartenenti forse a un’epoca precedente distante solo qualche anno-che però pesava come un millennio intero-da quella attuale, cosa che lo faceva apparire più trasandato di quanto non fosse, donandogli quella sorta di curiosa aria da persona fuori posto nel mondo moderno.

Ra usava dirgli che assomigliava a uno di quei vecchi oggetti degli anni ‘80 che tanto affascinavano certe persone: non era particolarmente vecchio, ma era, a tutti gli effetti, antiquato.

Una sorta di polveroso ricordo del passato che però era divertente ammirare e provare a pensare di utilizzare, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato togliersi lo sfizio di comporre un numero alla vecchia maniera, tirando con un dito infilato nell’apposita fessura la rotella di plastica che sarebbe poi ritornata al suo posto con un fracasso indicibile per i silenziosi e rapidi smartphone dell’era contemporanea, o di smanettare con una di quelle vecchie televisioni piene di manopole che occupavano più spazio in profondità che in larghezza e che pesavano probabilmente molto di più di una di quelle nuove, ultrapiatte e dotate di ogni comfort, inclusa la connessione a internet.

Fabrizio non aveva capito che intendesse dire fino a quando non si era ritrovato a dover indossare un completo per un’intervista: si era ritrovato così in giacca e cravatta, sentendosi esattamente come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare ai suoi jeans e alle sue maglie mezze sbrindellate in quel momento.

Ma anche così, con indosso quel genere di capi eleganti e raffinati che aveva nel proprio armadio solo per quelle occasioni speciali che lo dovevano obbligatoriamente vedere come protagonista, conservava comunque una sorta di primordiale ruvidezza nell’aspetto, data forse dai capelli castani che, impossibili da domare già di loro, andavano in ogni direzione per quante volte li tormentava passandovi in mezzo le mani, tic nervoso che aveva insieme a diversi altri. O forse, dipendeva tutto dalla barba appena incolta, o dalle livide occhiaie che segnavano il suo viso solcato da fin troppe rughe e da un’espressione sempre stanca che si rifletteva anche nei suoi occhi castani, gentili ma sempre tristi. O magari, invece, il problema erano i tatuaggi che solcavano la sua pelle e che anche se nascosti per la maggior parte dai vestiti, rimanevano ben visibili sulle sue mani nodose e arcuate, solcate da fin troppe vene in deciso rilievo sotto alla pelle ambrata, e sulle nocche ruvide.  
Molti tendevano a guardare quei segni d’inchiostro con sospetto e se anche lui non aveva mai nascosto niente a nessuno, né del suo aspetto né del suo passato, si chiedeva se forse senza tutte quelle linee colorate che si intrecciavano sulla sua pelle come se fosse una tela, sarebbe riuscito a sembrare più rispettabile agli occhi degli altri che per quanto non osassero toccare il suo lavoro da scrittore, tendevano sempre a non riuscire a nascondere una sorta di intoccabile e incancellabile pregiudizio verso di lui.

Fabrizio “Moro” Mobrici, il geniale autore che sembrava venire da un’altra epoca e che, presto o tardi, probabilmente vi sarebbe sparito di nuovo, risucchiato nella sua dimensione fatta di cellulari non più in commercio e incapacità di utilizzo dei social media, dove batteva a macchina almeno una copia delle sue storie e nessuno lo obbligava a mettersi una cravatta al collo.

Si chiedeva quindi come doveva sembrare ora, con i capelli probabilmente ridotti a un macello e la faccia di chi aveva letteralmente fatto un incidente con la macchina.

Aveva sospirato appena, leccandosi le labbra secche e screpolate, doloranti per i tagli formatisi in precedenza anche grazie al suo continuo vizio di mordicchiarsele distrattamente mentre scriveva, strappandovi la pelle fino a quando non sentiva in bocca il sapore dolciastro e ferroso del sangue.

“Forse” aveva sussurrato, dando poi in un leggero colpo di tosse.

Ermal aveva inclinato il capo dall’altro lato, un ricciolo ribelle che gli era scivolato sulla fronte al gesto.  
Era una cosa quasi infantile, che su chiunque altro sarebbe risultata tenera e dolce, ma sul suo viso e sul suo portamento austero e impenetrabile, quel ciuffo scuro che si prendeva gioco di lui ricadendo mollemente tra i suoi occhi sembrava più un’ineffabile presa in giro all’innocenza, una sorta di macchia di candore che stonava con quel tratto indefinibile presente in lui che Fabrizio aveva già notato, ma che non riusciva a catalogare.

Qualunque esso fosse, però, una cosa era ben certa: era assai lontano da tutto ciò che riguardava l’innocente purezza di un ricciolo fanciullescamente arrotolato su se stesso, pronto ad essere gentilmente tirato per il solo gusto di vederlo rimbalzare al proprio posto.

Anzi, a dire il vero, Fabrizio si sarebbe ben guardato dal provare a compiere un gesto del genere con Ermal, non solo perché erano due uomini adulti e estranei, ma anche perché aveva la sensazione che seppur fossero stati conoscenti o addirittura amanti, la cosa non sarebbe finita con una risata leggera e un divertito sbuffo, anzi: sospettava che si sarebbe invece conclusa nel peggiore dei modi, con qualche dito o forse con l’intero arto colpevole di tale atto amputato, forse da quegli stessi denti non perfettamente proporzionati e dall’aria esageratamente forte che si intravedevano nella sua bocca.

Se lo vedeva, Ermal, con un trionfante ghigno animalesco e ferino stampato sul viso pallido e smunto, grondante di sangue che greve gocciolava dalle sue fauci fin sul pavimento colorato di rosso, gli occhi scuri come la notte rivolti a un cielo senza luna. Lo figurava perfettamente in un angolo, acquattato a terra, pronto a scattare verso la prossima preda, le mani immerse nella carni della sua ultima vittima, straziate dalle sue stesse corte ma taglienti unghie e dai suoi morsi feroci, rese appiccicose dal sangue caldo e dai resti delle interiore dentro alle quali aveva frugato con impaziente felicità, aprendo il corpo a lui sottostante come un bambino avrebbe fatto con il pacco regalo sotto all’albero di Natale, incurante dei gemiti delle giunture spezzate e degli scricchiolii cupi delle ossa rotte e divelte, sordo allo scrocchio dei muscoli tagliati ed esaltato dalla vita che scorreva fuori dalle arterie e dalle vene recise, impregnando e sporcando tutto quello che gli stava attorno.  
In quel brutale e affascinante attimo, avrebbe girato il viso e puntato lo sguardo sulla sua prossima vittima, inclinando appena il capo di lato con curiosa attenzione, quel ricciolo scuro che sarebbe nuovamente ricaduto sulla sua fronte lorda delle tracce del suo crimine, rimanendovi appiccicato; un beffardo ricordo dell’umanità che quell’uomo ormai ridotto a bestia non conservava più e che avrebbe solo fatto arrivare un’ulteriore agghiacciante consapevolezza a chi lo stava osservando esattamente dalla parte opposta: quella di non avere scampo.

“Fabrizio?”

La voce di Ermal, col suo leggero tono interrogativo, l’aveva strappato alle sue fantasie, riportandolo improvvisamente alla realtà dove, sedutoglisi accanto, l’altro lo guardava, in attesa, la mano leggermente sporta verso di lui, come a chiedergli il permesso di qualcosa.  
Probabilmente aveva detto qualcosa anche prima, ma lui non l’aveva sentito.

Fabrizio aveva sbattuto rapidamente le palpebre, deglutendo, tentando di riafferrare il filo dei propri pensieri, strappandoli una volta per tutte da quel recondito turbinio oscuro in cui erano entrati.

Non era decisamente appropriato immaginarsi il proprio salvatore come un feroce assassino che smembrava a mani nude le sue vittime, e se anche Ermal aveva una fisicità adatta a caratterizzare il volto di chi nei suoi romanzi sarebbe sicuramente stato quel tipo di personaggio, di certo non lo poteva giudicare per una cosa su cui non aveva alcun controllo né colpa come la sua dentatura.

Quella era solo la sua fantasia che correva troppo e che gli faceva vedere tutto il mondo e la realtà attraverso quel distorto filtro che gli permetteva di alterarla e riesaminarla, di comprimerla e allungarla, sfilacciandola e poi ricomponendola, consentendogli così di inserire nella sua fitta e imprevedibile trama gli eventi dei propri racconti, rendendoli, secondo la critica, incredibilmente verosimili dato che, sempre a detta loro, il suo potere descrittivo ed evocativo era pari solo alla sua bravura nel donare alle sue vicende e ai suoi personaggi un realismo intrinseco e quasi incontestabile.

“ _Si arriva quasi credere che, da qualche parte, Rinald e Sabina stanno davvero vivendo la loro vita in segreto. Ogni uscio che si incontra sulla strada potrebbe essere il loro, ogni vicolo potenzialmente è il luogo in cui avverrà la prossima malfatta. Questo libro sfida i confini della realtà, gettando tutto il mondo che conosciamo in un’ombra dal quale è difficile uscire una volta chiusa anche l’ultima pagina”_

Così era stato scritto sul suo primo libro in una delle primissime recensione online, che Andrea gli aveva fieramente mostrato, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Da allora, molti anni si erano accumulati l’un sull’altro, e se ormai non provava che un forte risentimento per l’inizio di quell’avventura, la verità era che ricordava ancora quelle parole con una sorta di malcelato piacere e perverso orgoglio.

Tuttavia, quell’ultimo flash mentale doveva essere il segno definitivo del cedimento: aveva decisamente passato troppo tempo a scrivere di efferati assassini e storie di criminalità, e meno male che ora come ora era pronto a porre definitivamente la parola fine a quel percorso durato decisamente anche troppo a lungo o non sapeva come sarebbe finita dato che un estraneo che l’aveva salvato e gentilmente accolto in casa era, per il suo cervello, diventato improvvisamente un mostro solo per un paio di incisivi leggermente più grossi della norma e un’espressione che poteva essere dovuta a qualunque cosa.  
Dopotutto, lui non conosceva la storia di Ermal e chissà, forse in quel momento nella sua vita stava succedendo qualcosa che lo teneva sveglio la notte e lo preoccupava costantemente durante il giorno.

Era solo la sua immaginazione traviata ad avergli regalato quell’idea, ecco tutto.

La sua immaginazione traviata e il delirio dato dalla febbre, che di certo non aiutava la sua causa.  
Avendo poi notato la mano di Ermal ancora tesa e il suo cipiglio interrogativo si era quindi affrettato ad annuire, imbarazzato dalla sua scortesia. Meno male che Ermal non poteva leggergli nel pensiero e scoprire a cosa era dovuto quell’attimo di totale estraniamento da parte sua, o sarebbe stato decisamente imbarazzante da spiegare.

“Prego, fai pure” aveva sussurrato, annuendo, lasciando quindi che si allungasse per posare la mano sulla sua fronte.

Si era chiesto distrattamente perché non stesse usando un termometro, ma non si era dato una risposta a qualcosa che non aveva considerato un vero problema.

Forse era rotto, forse non ne aveva uno. Non importava.

Il palmo di Ermal era fresco e morbido contro la sua pelle sudata e accaldata e l’aveva fatto sia rabbrividire-e per un secondo, uno soltanto, era tornata quella sensazione di repulsione che l’aveva quasi spinto a scostarsi, che fortunatamente aveva vinto prima che d’istinto si concretizzasse nel movimento-che sospirare appena di sollievo.

Non si era accorto di quanto effettivamente fosse bollente prima che l’altro lo toccasse e la sua preoccupazione si era immediatamente spostata su quello anche se, con il senno di poi, si era reso conto che forse la cosa dipendeva anche dal fatto che la mano di Ermal non era, in effetti, fresca, ma totalmente gelida.

Se avesse deciso di uscire dalla porta per premere la fronte contro a un cumulo di neve, il risultato sarebbe stato pressoché lo stesso.

Forse davvero l’altro non stava bene.

Ermal era rimasto con il palmo premuto sulla sua pelle per qualche istante prima di annuire, ritraendo la mano con delicatezza e riportandosela in grembo.  
“Io ho le mani sempre un po’ fredde-e spero che mi perdonerai per questo, capisco che possa risultare spiacevole-ma non mi sembra che ci siano dubbi sul fatto che tu abbia la febbre. Scotti, sei sudato fradicio e tremi. Penso che tu abbia decisamente bisogno di rinfrescarti e di metterti dei vestiti puliti, ma prima di tutto ti porto la colazione. E magari anche un antidolorifico e qualcosa per abbassare la temperatura” aveva detto.

Non stava borbottando: parlava chiaramente, ma Fabrizio aveva avuto la strana sensazione che Ermal non si stesse rivolgendo direttamente a lui, ma che stesse semplicemente facendo un gentile promemoria a se stesso ad alta voce per concedergli il beneficio di sentirlo nonostante il destinatario di quelle parole non fosse lui.

Nondimeno, aveva annuito, sorridendo grato e guardando Ermal alzarsi.

“Torno subito” aveva detto lui, sparendo poi oltre la porta della stanza, chiudendosela di nuovo alle spalle con gentilezza.  
Senza sapere perché, per un istante Fabrizio aveva temuto che avrebbe udito lo scatto della serratura che gli annunciava che era stato rinchiuso lì dentro come se fosse un prigioniero.

L’uscio era però rimasto muto e lui aveva sospirato, riaccasandosi sui cuscini con un tremito sofferente mentre si domandava se per caso nell’incidente non avesse davvero sbattuto la testa un po’ troppo forte.

Nel dubbio, la chiave avrebbe voluto averla lui.

Per chiudersi dentro però, magari sentendosi così più al sicuro.

 

 

“Allora, come procede la lettura?”

Fabrizio aveva posto la domanda dopo aver sorseggiato il tè bollente che teneva tra le mani, servito in una elegante tazzina di ceramica posata sopra al suo piattino, probabilmente appartenente a qualche antico servizio, un tempo proprietà di una vecchia parente che si era tramandato in famiglia fino a lui o di una qualche disperata nipote che aveva deciso di rivenderlo ad un negozio di antiquariato dove poi Ermal l’aveva acquistato.

La fattura era squisita, così come lo era l’arricciarsi elegante del sottile manico e i disegni che la ornavano, ma a rovinarne l’aspetto altrimenti perfetto c’erano le pareti interne scolorite dal troppo utilizzo e i graffi presenti sul fondo, probabilmente dovuti al continuo rimescolamento fatto dai cucchiaini che, con le loro punte, vi grattavano per sciogliere lo zucchero nella bevanda.

La tazza, inoltre, era sbeccata, ulteriore segno del suo essere seriamente vissuta. Forse era una caduta recente ad aver causato quel piccolo smacco, o forse no.  
Fabrizio aveva immaginato che una qualche bimba indaffarata a prendere il tè con i propri bambolotti l’avesse fatta cadere a terra per sbaglio, facendosi così sgridare dalla madre che, per l’ennesima volta, aveva dovuto ripeterle che non doveva toccare il servizio della nonna.

La cosa lo aveva fatto appena sorridere: gli piaceva immaginare la storia degli oggetti che gli si trovavano attorno, inventandone ogni volta una nuova. Da dove venivano, a chi appartenevano, come erano arrivati fin lì. Se avevano dei difetti o erano rotti, si chiedeva chi o cosa li avesse provocati, creando un racconto per ogni dettaglio, crepa e graffio; per ogni bottone mancante o filo tirato, così come per ogni intervento postumo alla sua creazione, in negativo o in positivo.  
Forse era infantile, agli occhi degli altri, ma lui non poteva che vedere il mondo come  
quell’insieme di trame che si incastravano l’una con l’altra, intrecciandosi e poi

separandosi, ritrovandosi o correndo parallele senza mai incontrarsi.

Aveva rivolto uno sguardo pensieroso alla finestra del salotto, verso la quale Ermal, seduto di fronte a lui, era rivolto.  
Erano ormai le cinque del pomeriggio e le lancette dell’orologio posto sul muro sopra al camino nel quale scoppiettava il fuoco scandivano il tempo con il loro lento ticchettio,  
risuonando nel silenzio quasi come una sorta di cupa condanna.

 

Dopo aver messo su il bollitore, Ermal era tornato a fargli compagnia, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi.

Nel mentre che aspettavano, Fabrizio gli aveva, seppur con imbarazzo, fatto capire che necessitava dell’utilizzo del bagno, sopratutto dopo che aveva bevuto la sera precedente e una notte intera era passata.  
Da appena sveglio non ci aveva fatto molto caso, ma al secondo destarsi il bisogno di minzione gli era giunto subito ai sensi: aveva cercato di ignorarlo, preso com’era dal suo interlocutore e dalle sue domande, ma erano bastati pochi minuti perché gli fosse chiaro che non poteva continuare a non dar peso alla propria vescica ormai piena.

L’altro l’aveva guardato, annuendo appena, senza scomporsi minimamente neppure di fronte al suo disagio, che gli imporporava le guance e faceva tenere gli occhi bassi, evitando quelli di Ermal che, tranquillamente, stava sprimacciando i cuscini.

“Immaginavo. Ce la fai ad aspettare ancora un po’? Altrimenti troviamo un modo”

Fabrizio aveva valutato le sue opzioni: poteva dire di sì, e provare a resistere ancora, o dire di no e prendersi le conseguenze di quella risposta.

“Io...” aveva balbettato, sfregandosi una mano tra i ciuffi castani ridotti ormai a un ingarbugliato e sudato ammasso.

“No” aveva detto infine, sentendo le guance scottare “Non ce la faccio”

La verità era che si sentiva la vescica decisamente sul punto di scoppiare, tanto da far male, ed era certo che in quelle condizioni non sarebbe stato in grado di alzarsi per raggiungere il bagno: si sentiva debole, con la testa leggera e le membra tremanti e indolenzite al punto che non era sicuro che sarebbero riuscite a sostenere anche solo un movimento minimo.

Sarebbe caduto a terra prima, sempre che non fosse svenuto direttamente e non era certo quello di cui aveva bisogno al momento.

“Dammi solo un secondo” gli aveva detto.

Ermal l’aveva lasciato solo per pochi secondi, ritornando poi con in mano una bottiglia di plastica tagliata in cima, in modo da risultare aperta, che gli aveva teso.  
Fabrizio l’aveva ringraziato con un basso, prendendola tra le dita doloranti che quasi faticavano a stringervisi attorno.

Lui gli aveva fatto un cenno di assenso, posando poi un fazzoletto accanto a lui, per dargli modo di pulirsi una volta concluso.

“Ora esco, così tu fai con comodo. Quando hai finito o se hai bisogno di aiuto, chiamami pure: sarò qui fuori. E non ti preoccupare o vergognare: te l’ho detto, ho studiato da medico. Sai a tirocinio quante volte ho dovuto mettere un catetere a qualcuno? Di certo non mi scandalizzo per un po’ di urina” l’aveva rassicurato, uscendo poi dalla stanza per

lasciarlo fare.

Era stato scostando la coperta che Fabrizio si era reso conto di essere nudo dalla vita in giù, cosa a cui prima non aveva fatto caso: Ermal doveva averlo spogliato mentre era incosciente, per medicargli la caviglia.

La cosa l’aveva, in qualche modo, fatto sentire sporco.

Non capiva perché fosse così, ma la verità era che l’idea che le mani dell’altro fossero state su di lui gli faceva ribrezzo, nonostante fosse stato per aiutarlo.

Comunque, non ci aveva pensato molto, troppo occupato a tirarsi giù i boxer scuri in fretta e furia, giusto quel che era sufficiente per permettergli di guidare il proprio pene nel verso giusto, per urinare nella bottiglia.

Immediatamente, un sospiro di sollievo era uscito dalle sue labbra: man mano che la pressione nel suo bassoventre diminuiva, sentiva quel fastidio sparire, lasciando libero almeno di uno dei tanti dolori che lo affliggevano, cosa di cui non poteva che essere grato.

Quando aveva finito, aveva recuperato il fazzoletto, pulendosi alla bell’e meglio e stando attento a ripiegarlo con cura di modo che fuori restasse pulito prima di tirarsi su le mutande, tornando poi a nascondersi sotto alle coperte, riaccomodandosi mollemente sul materasso.

L’aveva richiamato dopo qualche istante in cui aveva dovuto prendere coraggio per farlo, ma a nulla era valsa l’attesa: non appena Ermal aveva varcato la soglia, lui era arrossito violentemente e aveva distolto lo sguardo, borbottando un timido “Ho finito” che si era perso nei rapidi gesti altrui che, senza tanti preamboli, aveva recuperato bottiglia e fazzoletto ed era sparito di nuovo.  
Pochi passi, il cigolio di una porta.

Il rumore liquido dell’urina versata, lo scarico tirato e l’acqua che scorreva per un attimo prima di chiudersi.

Qualche istante di silenzio era seguito a quei suoni; dopodiché, Ermal era riapparso e si era messo a sistemargli meglio le coperte, col viso sereno e le mani umide che profumavano di fresco

“Colazione?” aveva chiesto, chiudendo gentilmente i palmi l’un sull’altro, ottenendo un cenno d’assenso da parte di Fabrizio.

Nessuno di loro due aveva più fatto menzione alla cosa.

Dopo la colazione-servita come era stata la cena, ovvero a letto e su un vassoio-Ermal gli aveva consegnato un antidolorifico che lui aveva preso con gratitudine, sospirando di sollievo al pensiero che presto il dolore si sarebbe quantomeno attenuato e ringraziandolo a mezza voce.

In seguito, una volta che la pastiglia aveva fatto parzialmente effetto, l’altro gli era venuto in soccorso con una sedia a rotelle, cosa che aveva fatto schizzare le sopracciglia di Fabrizio verso l’alto nella perplessità: non era un oggetto comune da avere in casa, quello, e il fatto che Ermal ce l’avesse e glielo stesse offrendo con totale serenità in qualche modo non lo rassicurava affatto.

Notando il suo sguardo, lui gli aveva sorriso, carezzando appena la seduta della carrozzina con una certa pacata noncuranza.

“Ce l’ho in casa da un bel po’, da anni a dire il vero” aveva detto sorridendogli benevolmente, un sorriso che, di nuovo, non arrivava ai suoi occhi “Avevo avuto un brutto incidente, sono dovuto rimanere a letto in ospedale e poi seduto su questa sedia a rotelle per mesi. È così che ho iniziato a farmi compagnia con i tuoi libri. Io soffro d’insonnia, e le ore sanno essere incredibilmente lunghe quando sei da solo e la tua unica compagnia e fonte di distrazione sono le infermiere del turno di notte. Anche le giornate lo erano. Lunghe, intendo. C’era un continuo viavai di medici, ma nessuno restava più del tempo di un’occhiata e qualche domanda. Mi annoiavo da impazzire. Una sera, una delle mie infermiere mi ha portato una copia del tuo primo libro della saga e io… l’ho divorato. Ho divorato tutto quello che c’era di tuo e poi li ho letti ancora e ancora e ancora” aveva ammesso “Sono stati dei buoni compagni, i tuoi libri. Sono grato di averli avuti, Fabrizio. Senza di te e senza Rinald e Sabina, non so cosa avrei fatto, considerato come stavo”.

Fabrizio aveva annuito tristemente, rivolgendogli un’occhiata compassionevole.  
“Immagino che sia stato un inferno, per te” aveva mormorato “Sai, anche io ho passato un periodo un po’… diciamo brutto, nella mia giovinezza. Dentro e fuori dai centri di recupero, a cercare di disintossicarmi. Ti dirò, penso che scrivere m’abbia aiutato a non ricaderci. Mi piaceva già da prima, sai. Scrivevo tanto per, così. Non mi aspettavo che la mia roba venisse letta, lo facevo per me stesso, perché mi andava. Da bambino mi piaceva inventare storie e crescendo ho iniziato anche a scriverle. Ero quel tipo di ragazzino che vuole sempre avere il 10 nei temi” aveva ridacchiato al ricordo del se stesso sdentato che, seduto al banco, scriveva concentrato con la piccola lingua rosea a sbucargli tra le labbra, stando attento a arrotondare bene ogni o e a mettere tutti i trattini sulle t “Dopo… dopo ho continuato a farlo per mettere ordine nei miei pensieri e per… sfogarmi, immagino. Quando ero triste o arrabbiato o non stavo bene e avevo solo voglia di farmi, prendevo carta e penna e mettevo tutto nero su bianco, nelle pagine. È così che è nata la prima stesura di _Libero_. Certo non pensavo che sarebbe interessato a qualcuno, ma poi le persone che stavano al centro con me hanno iniziato a leggere quello che scrivevo e gli è piaciuto al punto che m’hanno convinto a farci qualcosa di quei fogli riciclati che io avrei anche buttato via senza troppi pensieri. M’hanno spronato tutti, sai. Tu c’hai talento, Fabbrì. Così dicevano. C’hai talento e ce devi fa il favore de diventà scrittore, che qua siam tutti dei coglioni, ma tu lo sei un po’ di meno. Pure le assistenti, tutti m’hanno incoraggiato a contattare qualcuno. L’ho fatto, ma devo essere sincero: non è che io ci credessi poi così tanto eh. Ma come mi ci potevo mai vedere. Io, un tossico de San Basilio… uno scrittore. Sembrava una barzelletta di cattivo gusto. Però poi m’hanno ricontattato, hanno voluto andare avanti e il libro… è stato pubblicato. E il resto è storia” gli aveva spiegato, perdendosi per un istante in quei ricordi che gli avevano appannato e intristito lo sguardo, spegnendolo ancor più di prima “Non voglio mentire, è stato un periodo veramente di merda. Però è passato”

“Però è passato” aveva concordato Ermal, annuendo al suo indirizzo.

Era stato solo in quell’istante che Fabrizio aveva visto i suoi occhi accendersi per la prima volta di una leggera e vaga dolcezza, che gli aveva concesso con un leggero cenno del capo.

“E passerà anche questo, Fabrizio. Passerà. Vieni adesso, ti aiuto a sederti, così possiamo

andare in bagno e ti puoi rinfrescare”

Ci erano voluti quasi dieci minuti e una buona dose di doloranti e lenti movimenti prima che Fabrizio riuscisse a passare dal letto alla sedia a rotelle-anche perché Ermal, nonostante non fosse particolarmente debole e che anzi, denotava una bella forza fisica considerata la sua figura all’apparenza tanto smunta, rimaneva comunque più gracile rispetto a lui e sobbarcarsi tutto il suo peso addosso non era semplice-ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta, seppur sudato e ansimante.

Vi si era schiantato quasi di botto, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo sentendo la gamba pulsare tanto dolorosamente da causargli la nausea, mentre Ermal si era premurato di sistemarlo per bene prima di aggirarlo per iniziare a spingere la carrozzina fuori dalla camera da letto.

Avevano attraversato uno stretto corridoio prima di arrivare al bagno semplice e pulito che si estendeva in verticale, illuminato di una fredda luce al neon che rendeva il bianco dello smalto dei servizi ancora più lucido e luminoso, andando a ricordare quello tipico dei corridoio di un ospedale.

Non c’era niente di più che un lavandino, sormontato da uno specchio rettangolare che faceva da anta ad un armadietto, un water, un bidet e una doccia, che si sviluppava più in altezza che in lunghezza in maniera strettamente anormale, come un grosso regolo-di quelli che Fabrizio usava a scuola da bambino mettendoli in piedi per farci delle piccole torri più che per contare-di vetro opaco incastrata nell’angolo opposto, che non distava dalla porta più di pochi passi.

Ciò che non era di metallo o di lucida porcellana, era di chiaro compensato e non aggiungeva di certo colore ai toni totalmente anonimi della stanza.

Il tutto era incredibilmente asettico e impersonale: pure le salviette, messe negli apposti supporti, erano di un delicato color panna che non diceva nulla sul proprietario della casa se non che, quantomeno, era presente e si lavava.

Avrebbe potuto essere il bagno di un hotel, per quel che lo riguardava.

L’unico elemento che si distingueva in quella piattezza monocroma, era l’accappatoio appeso al gancio di metallo posizionato accanto alla doccia: curiosamente, era verde, di una sfumatura che ricordava un po’ il gelato alla menta.

Solo quello lasciava intuire l’estrosità del proprio padrone e dava un tocco personale a quell’insieme altrimenti assolutamente noioso e non degno di nota.

La cosa curiosa era che, nonostante ciò, anche quell’ambiente sembrava stranamente famigliare a Fabrizio: era un bagno come tanti altri bagni, eppure nella sua mente c’era una sorta di immaginario e sbiadito ricordo di quella stanza, nonostante gli fosse impossibile spiegarsi il perché.

Ermal aveva spinto la carrozzina nella stanza senza difficoltà dato che non c’erano tappeti ad ostacolarne le ruote.

L’aveva aiutato a togliersi la maglietta zuppa di sudore, gettandola in un angolo e scusandosi di fronte al suo malcelato sibilo di dolore, recuperandogli poi una salvietta umida perché potesse, almeno in parte, rinfrescarsi.

Quando Fabrizio era stato in grado di guardarsi allo specchio, gettandovi una rapida occhiata, aveva capito che l’altro non aveva esagerato nel definire il suo aspetto orrendo ma che, anzi, forse era stato anche fin troppo gentile e generoso con l’uso dell’aggettivo.  
Dato lo stato in cui versava, dire che era orrendo era come fargli un complimento: era  
pallido come un cencio, la carnagione solitamente ambrata che ora era come giallognola e ricordava quasi, nella sua sfumatura debole e malata, la c’era d’api. Le borse sotto i suoi occhi erano livide, gonfie e violacee in maniera quasi spaventosa e c’era un ematoma dalle mille sfumature bluette e giallognole che ricopriva gran parte della sua tempia destra e metà della sua guancia, scendendo lungo lo zigomo gonfio e la linea della mascella contratta.

Uno dei suoi occhi aveva la pupilla completamente irritata, i capillari al suo intero che vi creavano un reticolo rosso sangue che lo rendeva spaventoso a vedersi a contrasto con l’altro, un po’ gonfio ma perfettamente normale.

Aveva le labbra piene di tagli e vari graffi lo ricoprivano insieme ai lividi non solo sul viso, ma anche sul collo, sulle mani e sulle braccia, sul petto e sui fianchi, alcuni più profondi e estesi di altri, ma comunque presenti.

La barba, non curata da ormai tre giorni, si era appena allungata e, insieme ai capelli appiccicati alla fronte sudata e incrostati di sporcizia e sangue rappreso, gli donavano un aspetto da totale selvaggio.

Sembrava uscito da una rissa con un qualche animale selvatico.

La sua caviglia, però, era la cosa messa peggio: era gonfia e livida, tanto che faceva impressioni a vedersi. Aveva continuato a dolore in maniera fastidiosa, in quelle fitte sorde e pulsanti che, a lungo andare, avrebbero fatto uscire di testa chiunque.

Si era preso il suo tempo per osservarla solo in quel momento, affascinato dal macabro spettacolo che costituiva la sua pelle quasi nerastra, così gonfia e tesa che non sia sarebbe meravigliato se dei tagli vi si fossero effettivamente aperti.

Aveva sentito la testa girare.  
Era ridotto male. Era ridotto male ed era bloccato lì, con quell’uomo di cui non sapeva nulla e che, seppur aiutandolo, lo stava facendo a sentire, a tratti, decisamente a disagio.

I telefoni non funzionavano, le strade erano impraticabili e lui sentiva il panico montare sempre di più ogni volta che aggiungeva a ciò che sapeva una disastrosa informazione dopo l’altra.

“Giuro che non è così male come sembra” aveva detto Ermal, guardandolo “Ti rimetterai presto, promesso. Sta tranquillo Fabrizio, mi prenderò cura io di te”

E così aveva fatto.

L’aveva aiutato a togliersi di dosso tutto lo sporco e il sangue secco che aveva sulla sua pelle, con una pazienza e una delicatezza quasi invidiabili, stando attento a non fargli troppo male e assicurandosi di pulirlo per bene.

Poi, l’aveva girato e messo seduto di lato vicino al lavandino, in modo da fargli posare la testa oltre al bordo per lavargli i capelli con l’ausilio di un recipiente, stando attento che l’acqua non fosse troppo calda e che il sapone non gli finisse negli occhi.

Gli aveva anche sistemato la barba con una precisione quasi millimetrica, sempre in silenzio.  
Con grande imbarazzo di Fabrizio, l’aveva infine aiutato a rivestirsi con una maglia fresca e pulita, insistendo poi per cambiargli anche l’intimo decisamente sudicio.

Per tutto il tempo, Ermal era stato estremamente premuroso nel non toccarlo troppo e nel non sfiorarlo nemmeno involontariamente dove non fosse necessario, ma era comunque stato strano avere inginocchiato di fronte a sé un uomo adulto per uno scopo diverso da quello di praticargli sesso orale.

Alla fine, gli aveva anche infilato un paio di vecchi e consunti pantaloni della tuta di un

anonimo color grigio topo, abbastanza larghi da passare nella gamba sana e che aveva tagliato perché passassero anche in quella bendata.

Dopodiché, l’aveva portato in salotto, davanti al camino, di modo che potesse, a detta sua, far prendere un po’ d’aria alla stanza.

Anche quell’ambiente si era rivelato estremamente semplice: niente più che un piccolo spazio in cui figuravano un divano, due poltrone e un basso tavolino posato sopra a un tappeto dalle fantasie strane quanto quelle delle sue camice. Il tutto era posto davanti a un caminetto ai lati del quale facevano la comparsa il pezzo forte della stanza: quattro enormi librerie, due frontali e due sui lati, ricolme di volumi di ogni sorta di forma, colore e dimensione.

Sulla mensola sovrastante lo stesso, invece, Fabrizio aveva riconosciuto la collezione completa dei suoi volumi, accuratamente ordinati a seconda dell’anno di uscita, cosa che l’aveva fatto sorridere delicatamente.

“Non mentivi, allora” aveva detto, leggero, indicandoli con un cenno del capo.

Ermal aveva scosso il capo, osservando a sua volta le copertine.  
“Ho anche la versione inglese della saga, ma sono su un altro scaffale” aveva chiarito, non dando segno di cogliere lo scherzare altrui in alcun modo.

L’unico altro oggetto degno di nota era il grosso giradischi montato su un ripiano in un angolo, perfettamente pulito e affiancato da una collezione di vinili che Fabrizio aveva trovato abbastanza modesta, ma comunque invidiabile.

Non vi era nessuna televisione lì: l’unico accenno di tecnologia era il telefono fisso, posato su un piccolo tavolinetto vicino all’ingresso della stanza.

Fabrizio l’aveva guardato speranzoso, ma Ermal era stato più rapido della domanda che gli stava sorgendo spontanea e speranzosa.

“I telefoni sono completamente fuori uso, Fabrizio. Temo che dovrai aspettare ancora un po’ per contattare la tua famiglia. Mi spiace”

Dal suo tono inflessibile, non sembrava dispiacergli poi troppo.

Comunque, avevano pranzato lì e, successivamente, avevano passato il pomeriggio a chiacchierare dei suoi libri.

Aveva trovato Ermal particolarmente formato sull’argomento-non che si aspettasse di meno da lui dato il suo precedente e quasi devoto entusiasmo-ma anche incredibilmente acuto e preciso nei suoi ragionamenti.

Ne avevano parlato fino a quando non era giunta l’ora del tè pomeridiano e Ermal l’aveva preparato, offrendoglielo poi in quella stessa tazza che ora stava tenendo tra le mani e che gli riscaldava la punta delle dita gelide, mentre lui guardava assorto il cielo plumbeo oltre alla finestra, così come stava facendo l’altro in quell’attimo di greve silenzio che si era creato tra loro dopo una riflessione particolarmente lunga e a articolata a proposito di un passaggio sul capitolo dedicato proprio alla libertà.

Con il passare delle ore, le nuvole erano diventate sempre di più, facendosi cupe e minacciose, ricoprendo il prima sereno cielo invernale e schermando la luce con un filtro opaco e grigiastro che faceva apparire il mondo come disegnato su una pergamena invecchiata o visto attraverso il filtro di qualche vecchia cinepresa.

Era come essere dentro una gigantesca polaroid, dove i colori chiari erano smorzati e

quelli scuri accentuati.

Ermal aveva soffiato distrattamente sul proprio tè, un filo di vapore caldo che si levava dal liquido bollente.

I suoi movimenti erano tutti lenti e silenziosi, come se anche lui appartenesse a quell’ovattato mondo innevato che stava fuori dalla loro piccola abitazione.

Per quel che Fabrizio ne sapeva, avrebbero potuto benissimo trovarsi dentro a una palla di neve.

Ermal aveva chinato appena il capo per posare leggermente le labbra sul bordo della tazzina, arricciandovele appena attorno mentre, delicatamente, ne beveva un piccolo sorso.

Reggeva la stoviglia tra le mani con innata e aristocratica eleganza, che caratterizzava anche il suo modo di muoversi che appariva per questo quasi etero e sconnesso dalla realtà.  
Era quantomai affascinante da guardare, se non fosse stato che così, adagiato compostamente-le giunture rigide e fisse nella sua postura imperfetta ma comunque mantenuta-eppure mollemente-i muscoli non davano segno di tensione o di sforzo-sulla poltrona, con gli occhi socchiusi e quasi insonnoliti, animati solo dal bagliore delle fiamme del caminetto. e i vestiti perfettamente stirati e messi a punto, a Fabrizio ricordava una di quelle bambole iperrealistiche che più di una volta aveva visto e che suscitavano in lui una sorta di primordiale inquietudine dato che erano in tutto e per tutto identiche a delle persone vere ma prive, in verità, della scintilla di vita che le animava, finendo così per assomigliare in maniera quasi grottesca a dei vuoti cadaveri imbalsamati e messi in bella mostra su delle mensole come trofei.

Ermal, come loro, non sembrava appartenere al mondo umano.

Non quando era così, fermo immobile e impassibilmente inespressivo, bellissimo da rimirare ma invero a sua volta più vicino a un morto che a un vivente se non fosse stato per il suo petto che ritmicamente si alzava e si abbassava dando forma al suo respiro.

Si era riscosso dopo un istante, alzando gli occhi scuri su di lui.

“Sta procedendo bene, grazie” gli aveva detto.

Fabrizio aveva atteso, impaziente, ma nessun altro commento era uscito dalla sua bocca.

Ermal, probabilmente accortosi del suo sguardo insistente, aveva annuito appena.

“Molto bene, sì. Sono a pagina centotrentadue” aveva aggiunto.

Dopo qualche altro secondo, si era leccato le labbra.

“Sono rimasto sveglio a leggere tutta la notte” aveva rimarcato.

“Mi dispiace averti tenuto in piedi” aveva ribattuto Fabrizio, incuriosito dal fatto che l’altro non stesse dando una vera e propria opinione sulla cosa.

“E dunque?” si era risolto a chiedere, impaziente “Come ti sembra fin’ora?”  
Ermal si era tirato su, chinandosi poi per appoggiare la tazzina quasi intonsa sul tavolo di vetro.

Lentamente, si era tolto gli occhiali-Fabrizio era rimasto stupito dal fatto che li portasse-dalla sottile montatura argentea e dalle lenti grandi e tonde, che sul suo viso apparivano ancor più enormi, ripiegandone con cura le aste e appoggiandoli vicino al piattino di ceramica dai sottili ricami rosati.

Si era tirato nuovamente su fino a quando, dritto come un fuso, non aveva puntato gli occhi nei suoi, catturandoli in uno sguardo penetrante, tanto scuro e profondo e al contempo magnetico che Fabrizio aveva sentito un eccitato terrore pervaderlo: non avrebbe osato scapparne, nemmeno volendo.

“Eccelso”

Ermal aveva pronunciato quella parole con un tono serio e solenne, come se fosse il giudizio finale di un giudice.

“Davvero?” aveva chiesto Fabrizio, sbattendo le palpebre con stupore.

“Davvero” aveva annuito lui “Fabrizio, credimi. È davvero… meraviglioso. Stai superando te stesso. Non ho paura di dire che questo sarà considerato il tuo più grande capolavoro”

“Per ora” aveva sussurrato Fabrizio, sorridendo.

Le sue parole l’avevano fatto contento: dopotutto, ciò significava che, nonostante tutto, aveva fatto un buon lavoro.

“Per ora” aveva concesso Ermal, inclinando appena il capo di lato con accondiscendenza, alzando gli angoli delle labbra nel suo minuscolo e inespressivo sorriso.

Dopo un istante, però, era tornato a rabbuiarsi.  
Si era alzato, portandosi lentamente davanti alla finestra, stringendo le labbra in una severa linea sottile e infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, gli occhi fissi nel cielo plumbeo sopra le loro teste, illuminato da occasionali lampi di luce che serpeggiavano in quel cumulo di oscurità.

Il vento fischiava forte, facendo frusciare le fronde degli alberi sempreverdi e scricchiolare le tegole del tetto, ululando nella cappa del caminetto e sbattendo le imposte mal fermate contro ai vetri.

“Sta arrivando una tempesta” aveva osservato, pragmatico.

Pochi secondi dopo, un cupo rombo aveva sconquassato il cielo e scosso la terra, dando veridicità alla sua affermazione con la propria lapidaria voce.

 

 

 

La tempesta preventivata da Ermal era invero arrivata, violenta come non mai.

Per i successivi tre giorni si era abbattuta su di loro, fischiando e ululando, rombando e gemendo, tuonando e sbattendo.

La neve aveva continuato a cadere in un rapido turbinio, investendo tutto ciò che trovava e depositandosi, centimetro dopo centimetro, sul paesaggio impervio e scosceso dei monti, presenti all’orizzonte ma a loro invisibili, nascosti dalla fitta nebbia e dalla foschia causata dalla bufera.

Le strade erano, ovviamente, rimaste impraticabili e non c’era stato verso di avere campo o di far andare le linee telefoniche fisse.

Il morso del gelo causato da quella tempesta era pungente al punto da aver intaccato anche la casa stessa, tanto che Ermal era stato costretto a dare una coperta in più a Fabrizio e a chiudere tutte le imposte per cercare di proteggersi e isolarsi un minimo di più.

Non che cambiasse poi molto: il cielo era così coperto che anche in pieno giorno

era buio, tanto che sembrava che fosse calata su di loro una incantata notte perenne di cui Fabrizio non era per niente entusiasta.

Giorno dopo giorno, la sua preoccupazione e la sua ansia non aveva fatto altro che aumentare: probabilmente le autorità locali e Andrea lo stavano dando per disperso se non, addirittura, per morto considerato che nessuno avrebbe potuto sopravvivere in quelle condizioni atmosferiche per più di qualche ora e se avevano trovato la macchina non gli sarebbe stato difficile pensare che il suo cadavere fosse da qualche parte lì attorno, mezzo smembrato dagli animali affamati e infreddoliti che dovevano aggirarsi tra i boschi e sepolto da fin troppi centimetri di innocente neve, che stava però causando così tanti problemi che non c’era quasi da stupirsene ogni volta che ne saltava fuori uno nuovo.

Sempre che l’avessero trovata perché, di quel passo, anche la sua vettura doveva essere stata ormai quasi completamente inghiottita da quella distesa di candida morte bianca che era calata su tutto.

L’unica cosa che gli era di consolazione era la strana ma funzionale routine che aveva costruito con Ermal e che in qualche modo donava un’aria di famigliare abitudine alla sua vita, per quanto ogni tanto sinistro il suo ospite apparisse.

Ogni giorno, Ermal veniva a svegliarlo.

Consumavano insieme la colazione, Fabrizio prendeva il suo quotidiano antidolorifico mattutino-i dolori non sembravano essere intenzionati a lasciarlo molto presto, particolarmente quello alla gamba, e se anche ogni giorno che passava si sentiva un pochino meno debole, una febbriciattola fastidiosa continuava a tormentarlo, intorpidendo le sue già indolenzite ossa e costringendolo a rimanere pressoché a far nulla per tutto il giorno- e poi l’altro lo aiutava a sedersi sulla ormai sua sedia a rotelle, portandolo in bagno perché potesse sistemarsi e svolgere i propri bisogni.

Nel mentre che lui espletava le proprie funzioni fisiologiche, lui cambiava le coperte e sprimacciava i cuscini, per tenerlo sempre tra coltri fresche e profumate, non pregne del suo sudore e macchiate dal sangue che ogni tanto fuoriusciva dai graffi che si riaprivano quando si muoveva.

Poi controllava le sue ferite, le disinfettava e compiva tutte le operazioni che erano necessarie, prestando particolare attenzione alla sua caviglia.

Faceva tutto con accurato pragmatismo, come un soldatino diligente che si prendeva cura di un gattino ferito.

Era, per lo più, incurante della situazione delle strade e delle comunicazioni e ripeteva spesso e pazientemente che contro una tempesta del genere non si poteva far nulla e che, a loro come a tutti gli altri, toccava aspettare che smettesse prima di poter fare qualsiasi cosa.

Era quasi snervante, a tratti, ma Fabrizio era grato del fatto che si stesse occupando di

lui.

Esprimeva poi, con tono piatto e incolore, la sua solidale preoccupazione per il suo essere impossibilitato a contattare la sua famiglia, in particolar modo i bambini.

“Vuoi molto bene ai tuoi figli” aveva osservando una volta, quando Fabrizio ne stava parlando, ottenendo in cambio un sereno cenno d’assenso.  
“Sono tutta la mia vita, Ermal. Se per loro dovessi smettere di scriverei, lo farei seduta stante, anche se credo di non essere stato molto presente in questo periodo”

A quella frase, l’altro non aveva risposto, preferendo stringere le labbra come faceva quando non intendeva parlare oltre.

Alla fine però, con sua grande sorpresa, gli aveva svelato di capire, in parte, il suo sentimento, dato che aveva due fratelli per cui avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita se fosse stato necessario, cosa che aveva fatto appena sorridere Fabrizio mentre lo guardava: si intuiva, dal suo tono, che credeva fermamente in quel che stava dicendo e che quell’affetto era reale e tangibile.

Era uno dei pochi sentimenti reali che era riuscito davvero a scorgere e sentire su di lui, ma lo consolava che lo provasse almeno per i suoi fratelli.

Nel mentre, i lividi avevano iniziato a riassorbirsi, ma Fabrizio aveva ancora un aspetto abbastanza orripilante dato che, da violacei, erano diventati gialli e verdastri, facendolo apparire ancora più malaticcio di quanto non facesse la febbre.

Nella loro routine Ermal lo spostava poi nel salotto e li restavano per la maggior parte delle loro giornate, a leggere, chiacchierare o ascoltare musica, consumando insieme il pranzo e il tea pomeridiano.

Fabrizio aveva scoperto che lui e Ermal condividevano lo stesso gusto musicale e non era stato difficile avviare degli interessanti dibattiti sulla cosa, esattamente come facevano con i suoi libri.

Le opinioni altrui risultavano sempre ben costruite e interessanti e se anche il suo interlocutore sapeva risultare irritante a volte data la sua impressionante testardaggine e la sua a volte leggera supponenza, era in generale piacevole conversarvi.  
Nel mentre, la lettura di Ermal proseguiva.

L’altro non mancava mai di elogiarlo, esprimendogli le sue opinioni, annunciandogli che si era anche improvvisato suo correttore di bozze e che aveva già trovato qualche refuso nei fogli.

“Spero non ti dispiaccia, se mi sono permesso di segnarli” aveva detto, il faldone appoggiato sulle ginocchia e gli occhiali posati sulla punta del naso.

“No, affatto. Anzi, mi risparmi del lavoro” gli aveva sorriso Fabrizio guardandolo mentre, la fronte aggrottata e il cipiglio concentrato, andava avanti a leggere.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” aveva detto un giorno, alzando lo sguardo.

“Certo” l’aveva invitato, con un cenno della mano.

“Perché la macchina da scrivere? Voglio dire… il computer non è più veloce e più comodo?” aveva chiesto, cosa che aveva un po’ stupito Fabrizio.

“Domanda strana, da uno che un computer non lo possiede nemmeno ma che ha comunque una macchina da scrivere a sua volta” aveva osservato, soffiando sul suo tè, guardandolo sorridere appena in attesa di una risposta.

Aveva quindi scrollato le spalle con noncuranza, come se fosse una cosa da nulla.

“Mi piace il rumore che fanno i tasti” aveva detto, muovendo le dita come se ne avesse davanti alcuni “Quando batti a macchina, sai. E poi l’odore della carte e dell’inchiostro e… il fatto di poter toccare con mano quello che ho appena prodotto. Mi costa più tempo e fatica, ma io ci tengo a batterne un copia a macchina per me. Ho a casa tutte le originali di tutti i libri. Le conservo, come ricordo” gli aveva detto.

Ermal aveva annuito, in segno di comprensione.

“Comunque, non ho trovato nessuna macchina da scrivere nella tua auto o lì attorno. Mi spiace” gli aveva comunicato, pulendo una lente trasparente degli occhiali con un angolo della propria camicia.

“Oh, non ti preoccupare” aveva risposto lui, facendo un cenno noncurante con la mano “Non ne avevo. La macchina che ho usato era di mia zia, era nella baita in cui sono stato” gli aveva spiegato.

“Meno male. Mi sarei sentito troppo in colpa nell’avertela fatta disperdere” aveva risposto lui, accomodandosi meglio nella poltrona e rimettendosi gli occhiali, ricominciando poi la sua silenziosa e assorta lettura.

 

 

Il pomeriggio del suo quarto giorno intrappolato lì, nella sua bianca prigione, la tempesta aveva infine smesso di imperversare.

Quella mattina, quando si era svegliato, la neve era già tornata a cadere in grossi, candidi e lenti fiocchi, che non avevano nulla a che fare con l’agitato e frenetico turbine dei giorni precedenti.

Il cielo era segnato solo da una coltre grigiastra, dall’aria pressoché innocua, e all’orizzonte avevano iniziato finalmente a intravedersi le sagome dei possenti monti che li circondavano.

Per le tre, non era rimasta una sola nuvola nell'azzurrissima e sgombra volta celeste e nemmeno un singolo e minuscolo fiocco osava turbare l’immobile aria del pomeriggio: tutto era sereno, congelato in quell’attimo perfetto in cui il chiarore abbacinante del paesaggio innevato illuminava tutto, risplendendo sotto ai timidi raggi del pallido sole invernale che finalmente aveva fatto capolino da dietro le bianche cime dei monti, sagome ormai perfettamente delineate contro l’orizzonte sgombro.

Tutto taceva.

Il morso del gelo stringeva e abbracciava tutto ciò che lo circondava, rendendo perfino ad un alito di vento proibito soffiare.

Nessun uccellino cantava, nessun animale raspava il suolo gelato.

Era tutto perfettamente fermo, come se quello che Fabrizio stava guardando fuori dalla finestra non fosse un paesaggio, ma un’immobile fotografia.

Un ritratto del mondo da cui non proveniva nessun movimento e nessun suono.

Come in una di quelle palle di neve che, una volta finito di essere scosse, tornavano perfettamente immobile e pacifiche sulle loro mensole mentre, al loro interno, quell’attimo di congelata e apparente felicità durava all’infinito.

Davanti a quello spettacolo, Fabrizio aveva sentito la speranza rinascere in lui: ecco, forse ora sarebbero venuti ad aggiustare le linee telefoniche e lui avrebbe potuto finalmente chiamare la sua famiglia e avvertire che era vivo.

O magari le strade sarebbero state sgomberate per prime e Ermal avrebbe potuto finalmente accompagnarlo in ospedale.

Se il suo umore sembrava corrispondere al delizioso quadretto offerto dal tempo meteorologico, però, Ermal era di tutt’altro avviso.

Quella mattina l’aveva svegliato cupamente, il viso scuro come lo era stato il cielo per quei giorni e se prima, durante la bufera, era stato lui ad essere perfettamente quieto-anche se non sereno, no, la serenità non era il modo in cui avrebbe definito la sua impassibilità-nonostante tutto, ora sembrava veramente pronto a scoppiare a sua volta.

“Ermal, qualcosa non va?” si era azzardato a chiedergli durante il pranzo, ottenendo in cambio un sospiro stanco.

“Sono in pena, Fabrizio” gli aveva confessato l’altro, abbandonando la propria scodella di brodo e andando a piazzarsi davanti alla finestra, osservando il gelido panorama.

“Sono molto in pena” aveva aggiunto poi, affranto.

Vedendolo così, Fabrizio si era sentito improvvisamente stringere il cuore.

Non capitava molto spesso di vedere delle emozioni prendere Ermal a tal punto da sconvolgere i suoi perfetti lineamenti, ma quel giorno era esattamente così: l’altro sembrava davvero devastato internamente da qualcosa che lui non riusciva a comprendere, il suo viso pallido e dalle occhiaie violacee che era contratto in una smorfia di preoccupazione tale che faceva quasi pena a vedersi, il suo tono rotto da una tale ansia da essere quasi irriconoscibile considerato che di solito risultava estremamente piatto e incolore.  
“Che cosa c’è che non va, Ermal?” gli aveva chiesto gentilmente, posando a sua volta il piatto, pronto ad ascoltare “Non sono bravo a dare consigli, ma se ti va, ti ascolto volentieri”  
Fabrizio aveva imparato, nel corso del tempo, che a volte un orecchio amico serviva più di un buon consiglio e pertanto, cercava di prestarlo a chiunque ne aveva bisogno.

“Si tratta dei miei fratelli”

L’affermazione era giunta dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, tanto lunghi e pesanti che Fabrizio aveva pensato di romperli infine per cambiare argomento, certo che l’altro non gli avrebbe rivelato la fonte della sua preoccupazione.

E invece, con suo gran stupore l’aveva fatto, cosa che aveva immediatamente mandato le sue sopracciglia verso l’alto, in segno di perplessità.

“Gli è successo qualcosa?” aveva chiesto delicatamente, la voce ridotta a un mormorio gentile non volendo suonare invadente o pressante.

Ermal aveva scosso il capo, leccandosi le labbra secche e appena screpolate.

“Non lo so. So solo che sono soli e devono essere così spaventati, Fabrizio. Vorrei poter andare da loro in questo momento”

L’angosciosa preoccupazione nella sua voce era palpabile, tanto che Fabrizio si era avvicinato appena, spingendo appena la sedia a rotelle verso di lui.

“Sono certo che staranno bene” aveva mormorato, a mo’ di consolazione “Non

preoccuparti, li rivedrai presto” aveva cercato di rincuorarlo.  
Ermal non aveva risposto, dandogli le spalle e marciando verso la porta del salotto, costringendolo ad afferrare la sedia e a girarne appena le ruote per continuare a guardargli l’ampia schiena coperta dalla stoffa colorata della camicia, ancora più ingobbita e ricurva del solito sotto al peso della sua preoccupazione.

“Se non ti dispiace, io vorrei stare un po’ da solo. Vado a leggere” gli aveva mormorato, fermandosi sull’uscio in attesa di una sua risposta.

Aveva parlato a bassa voce, il tono preoccupato e al contempo acido, fastidioso e ronzante come il rumore di una mosca intrappolata sotto un barattolo di vetro, che sbatteva contro le pareti nel disperato tentativo di uscire.

“Ma certo, vai pure. Io resto qui, se ti va bene. Leggo ancora un po’ di quel libro che mi hai prestato” aveva concesso, non volendo di certo trattenerlo oltre visto il suo malumore.

Ermal non si era voltato.

Aveva solo seccamente annuito, procedendo poi a passo svelto fuori dal salotto, lungo il corridoio scricchiolante e verso la sua camera.

Fabrizio aveva sospirato, stiracchiandosi appena e tornando a girarsi verso la finestra, capovolgendo poi il libro che teneva in grembo per tornare a leggerlo, fissando lo sguardo sulle parole inchiostrate.

In sottofondo, il ticchettio dell’orologio e il crepitio della legna nel camino scaldavano la sua anima insieme a quella dolce sensazione che stava provando alla prospettiva che, di lì a poco, avrebbe potuto uscire da quella casa, anche se gli dispiaceva sapere che il suo coinquilino obbligato si trovava in un tale stato d’animo.

Qualunque fosse il motivo di tanta preoccupazione per loro da parte di Ermal, sperava solo che i suoi fratelli stessero bene.

 

 

 

Fabrizio si era svegliato di soprassalto, tirandosi su di scatto e gemendo piano per il dolore sordo che l’aveva attraversato al movimento improvviso, partendo dalla caviglia e irradiandosi per tutto il suo corpo.

Aveva sospirato, stropicciandosi piano gli occhi impastati di sonno.

Rivolgendo un rapido sguardo davanti a lui, aveva notato di essere ancora davanti alla finestra del salotto, seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle.

L’aria della stanza era molto più fresca rispetto a prima e questo unito al mancato rumore dello scoppiettio del fuoco gli diceva che il caminetto doveva essersi spento.

Girando appena il capo, aveva trovato una rapida conferma alla sua ipotesi nelle braci morenti dei tizzoni ardenti, che giacevano in mezzo alle grigie ceneri delle loro simili consumate dal fuoco.

Aveva sbadigliato, osservando il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, immutato tranne per il fatto che ora non era più candido e abbagliante, ma infiammato dalla luce aranciata del tramonto che stava lentamente calando, gettando un bagliore rossastro, quasi ferino, sulla neve prima intonsa e nel cielo precedentemente sereno.

Guardando ai propri piedi, si era accorto che il libro giaceva lì: doveva essergli scivolato dal grembo, cascando a terra e producendo il tonfo che l’aveva destato dal suo sonno.

Probabilmente si era addormentato quel pomeriggio quando il dolce torpore del post pranzo l’aveva colto mentre leggeva.

La coltre di neve sembrava ovattare perfino il tempo: le prime ore che aveva passato lì erano scorse lentamente, tanto da sembrare anch’esse immobili e ferme come tutto il resto.

Piano piano, il calore del fuoco e il rilassamento dato dal silenzio e dalla mancata presenza di Ermal-che lo rendeva, per qualche motivo, sempre nervoso-avevano sortito il loro effetto e lui era, pian piano, scivolato nel sonno.

Doveva aver dormito per qualche ora soltanto dato che era il tramonto, ma si sentiva ristorato dal quel piccolo pisolino.

Lentamente, si era stiracchiato, sbadigliando di nuovo, rabbrividendo appena.

Il freddo iniziava a penetrare nella stanza quanto nelle sue ossa, scuotendolo appena: avrebbe dovuto chiamare Ermal per chiedergli di riaccendere il fuoco.

Il pensiero dell’altro l’aveva fatto rabbrividire di nuovo: chissà come stava.  
Era sembrato davvero turbato prima, ma il fatto era che la sua inquietudine, oltre alla pena, aveva scatenato in lui una sorta di ansia specchio della sua.  
Un nuovo fremito.

Più i secondi passavano, più si sentiva nervoso.

Aveva la quantomai assurda sensazione di essere osservato e se anche essere paranoico era abbastanza nella sua natura e lo sapeva bene, questa volta avvertiva quel pensiero inquietante fin troppo vicino alla realtà.

Si era tirato appena su, nervoso.

L’atmosfera della stanza sembrava improvvisamente incredibilmente inquietante, al punto da poggiarglisi sul petto come una palla di piombo.

Fabrizio aveva sentito il suo respiro accelerare appena.

C’era qualcuno lì con lui?

No, non poteva essere: se Ermal ci fosse stato avrebbe annunciato la sua presenza e nessuno a parte lui avrebbe potuto disturbarlo in quell’angolo di mondo.

Eppure, mentre il sole calava lentamente dietro ai monti, lui si sentiva sempre più inquieto, la nuca che formicolava proprio come se qualcuno lo stesse fissando intensamente da dietro le sue spalle.

Aveva deglutito, tenendo le orecchie.

Silenzio.

Tutto taceva, tranne il suo respiro affannato e il cuore che gli rimbombava furiosamente nelle orecchie.

Stava per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi sulla sedia, quando di colpo all’orecchio gli era giunto uno scricchiolio.

Uno stridente cigolio, tipico delle assi di legno che venivano calpestate e che era venuto immediatamente da dietro la sua schiena.

C’era qualcuno lì con lui.

Aveva deglutito di nuovo, rumorosamente, sentendosi la gola improvvisamente secca.

Non sapeva che fare, se provare a chiamarlo o se ignorarlo per cui, nel dubbio, era rimasto immobile, rigidamente seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, sentendo un rivolo di sudore freddo scorrergli giù per la schiena.

Qualcosa gli diceva che emettere suono sarebbe stata una cattiva idea e così era rimasto silenzioso, cercando di nascondere perfino il proprio respiro, ormai troppo rumoroso per non essere udito.

Tendendo le orecchie, poteva sentire i piccoli scricchiolii del legno, attutiti dal tappeto che faceva produrre alle piante dei piedi di Ermal dei tonfi sordi e quasi impercettibili, mentre lui avanzava, passo dopo passo verso di lui.

Era sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, e lui si sentiva sempre più tremante e agitato, il sudore che ora aveva iniziato a scendergli anche lungo la fronte improvvisamente fredda e pallida e sul collo contratto che si muoveva frenetico sotto ai suoi tentativi falliti di deglutire.

Più si avvicinava e più lo sentiva: sbuffava e ansimava, come una bestia ferita, una sorta di cupo borbottio che sembrava levarsi direttamente dal suo petto, più simile a un ringhio che ad altro, e che faceva drizzare i capelli sulla nuca a Fabrizio.

Un passo, ed era dietro di lui.

Due passi, e una figura era improvvisamente entrata nel suo campo visivo, di lato, anche se lui non aveva distolto gli occhi dal paesaggio, con lo spettacolo che gli stava offrendo del cielo e del bosco che immaginariamente bruciavano insieme al sole morente come le braci del camino.

Tre passi, ed eccolo lì.

Non poteva più ignorarlo ormai: Fabrizio aveva lentamente alzato lo sguardo, trovandosi a fronteggiare Ermal e, di colpo, la paura gli era esplosa nel petto come mai gli era successo prima nella vita.

Se ne stava là, immobile, imponente e slanciato contro l’orizzonte, la luce sanguigna del tramonto che avvolgeva la sua figura come un guanto fatto su misura, gettandola in un turbinio di ombre e luci rossastre che lo facevano sembrare un assassino colto in flagrante sulla scena del suo delitto.

Alle sue spalle, la bianca coltre innevata era ora colorata di rosso e sembrava una distesa infinita d’orrore, impregnata di sangue così come la sua pelle che, a giudicare dalla sua espressione e dal sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, doveva in verità essere dello stesso colore del gesso, più simile a quella di un morto che di un vivo.

A quella luce, i suoi lineamenti sembravano molto più taglienti e crudi di quanto non fossero mai stati, al punto dall’allontanarsi dall’armoniosa proporzionalità che li rendeva, nel complesso, umanamente gradevoli: le ombre cupe sul suo viso lo rendevano squadrato, duro, appuntito, un insieme di forme sgraziate e apparentemente senza senso, come se fosse stato Picasso stesso a disegnarlo.

Teneva le braccia rigidamente stese lungo i fianchi, le dita tenute aperte ma arcuate come quella di una strega o di un animale pronto a colpire e a graffiare, in maniera così decisa che tutti i muscoli gli tremavano, rendendogli impossibile restare fermo.

Una vena gli pulsava sul collo rigido e teso, insieme alla gemella che, allo stesso ritmo, lo faceva sulla sua fronte.

Il suo viso era contratto in una smorfia dolorosa solo a vedersi, un misto tra la sofferenza e la rabbia, così intensa da sembrare quasi irreale, più una maschera che altro: Fabrizio non credeva possibile che una persona potesse contrarre i propri lineamenti in una tale e grottesca espressione.  
Teneva la mascella rigida, strettamente serrata, che schioccava però rumorosamente mentre digrignava i denti, visibili tra le labbra socchiuse e arricciate come in un ringhio, in modo animalesco, sfregandoli l’uno contro l’altro con dei cupi stridii, tanto forti da pensare che se li stesse letteralmente limando, spaccandone e sbriciolandone i bordi prima perfettamente regolari.

Lungo le guance umide e bagnate, continuavano a scorrergli le lacrime che, incuranti, rotolavano giù, silenziose ma presenti, e non erano nemmeno l’unica cosa che impiastricciava il suo viso: agli angoli delle labbra colavano dei rivoli di saliva, come se invece di un uomo non fosse altro che una bestia sbavante, mentre il muco rendeva appiccicosa la pelle del suo naso e quella ad esso sottostante, scivolando sin nella bocca, dettaglio di cui lui non sembrava assolutamente curarsi.  
La fronte, prima liscia se non per le poche rughe che la attraversavano, ora era spaccata da pieghe di dolore che la contraevano e percorrevano tanto profondamente da sembrare sul punto di spaccarsi e sanguinare e i ricci, già solitamente indomiti, ora sembravano ritti e gonfi, come i peli di un animale arrabbiato e pronto all’attacco.

Per uno strano scherzo del destino, aveva ancora quel ricciolo ribelle che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, in mezzo agli occhi, anche lui però disfatto e appesantito dal sudore che gli imperlava la fronte e di cui l’altro era madido tanto che poteva perfino avvertirne l’odore forte e acre nell’aria.

Il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava a un ritmo serrato, ma in maniera estremamente possente, gonfiandogli le costole fino a che non sembrava che dovessero bucargli la pelle del petto e uscire fuori, per poi ritrarsi al punto che pareva che si sarebbe ristretto e ritirato su se stesso, collassando come un castello di carte sotto a una bufera.

I singhiozzi rabbiosi gli scuotevano le spalle appuntite, esprimendosi in sonoro tramite cupi ringhi che sembravano provenirgli direttamente dal fondo delle interiora da tanto erano bassi e rochi, quasi isterici nella loro animalesca disperazione.

Ma la cosa che faceva più spavento di tutte, erano i suoi occhi.

Non erano più vuoti e spenti, ma erano profondi, oscuri, come un pozzo senza fine, resi vivi però da una luce ferina che aveva gli stessi colori del tramonto e che si imprimeva nelle sue iridi e nella sua espressione, rendendola incredibilmente assetata di sangue.

Fabrizio si era sentito mancare.

Ermal era teso appena verso di lui, tremante e ringhiante, e non c’era niente che lui riuscisse a fare se non rimanere immobile, le mani strette sui braccioli della sedia a rotelle e gli occhi spalancati, il cuore che gli batteva nel petto così furiosamente da essere visibile sulla pelle che, in superficie, vibrava al suo ritmo impazzito, tanto forsennato e forzato che Fabrizio temeva che gli sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro e lui sarebbe morto così, semplicemente per paura.

Ma come poteva non provarne?

L’uomo che gli stava davanti, d’improvviso non assomigliava più ad un essere umano, ma più alla bestia assassina che lui stesso aveva dipinto nelle sue fantasie e che, ora, era venuta fuori anche nella realtà.

Ma quello non era un libro e non c’era scrittore che avrebbe preso la penna in mano per cambiare il suo destino.

“E-E-Ermal” aveva tentato, balbettando, le lettere che si accavallavano l’una sull’altra uscendo dalla sua bocca, rese incomprensibili da tanto la sua mascella tremava, facendo sbattere i denti gli uni contro gli altri.

“Tu”  
Quella era stata la prima parola che l’altro gli aveva rivolto, tanto stravolta dal suo ringhiare da essere quasi incomprensibile.

“Come… hai osato… tu…”

Aveva proseguito, avanzando appena verso di lui.

D’istinto, Fabrizio aveva afferrato le ruote della sedia a rotelle, spingendole in senso antiorario, provocando un leggero arretrare della stessa.

“Maledetto... M-maledetto bastardo!”

Con un calcio, Ermal aveva rovesciato il tavolino del salotto, facendo cadere i piatti ancora mezzi ricolmi di cibo e i bicchieri, mandandoli in frantumi con un fragoroso schianto, i cucchiai che erano rimbalzati a terra in un tintinnio metallico che niente aveva di allegro e il tappeto che subito aveva assorbito il brodo, insozzandosi fin nel profondo della sua trama colorata.

“Come hai osato. Come hai osato!” stava urlando, adesso, avanzando ancora verso di lui mentre Fabrizio, di nuovo, cercava di tirarsi indietro, a sua volta madido di sudore per la paura e lo sforzo dato che le ruote sulla stoffa non scivolavano bene.

“Ermal” aveva balbettato, in preda al panico “Ermal ti prego calmati io… non ho fatto niente, te lo giuro, niente, non posso nemmeno muovermi non vedi, non ho fatto niente!” Fabrizio parlava in maniera quasi afona, il fiato che gli mancava a causa della corsa impazzita del suo cuore e la gola completamente secca, senza più un filo di saliva per il suo ansimare.

Ermal aveva fatto un suono che avrebbe dovuto, probabilmente, suonare come uno sbuffo incredulo ma che, nella realtà dei fatti, somigliava allo stridio di un coltello su una pentola d’acciaio.

“Niente!” aveva detto, ridendo di una risata stridula che nulla aveva di allegro, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendergli lungo le guance sul viso improvvisamente arrossato dalla foga, tanto paonazzo da sembrare sul punto di esplodere “Niente! Niente niente non ha fatto niente lui niente niente niente!” aveva ripetuto in una roca litania stridente che si era interrotta con un singhiozzo simile ad un urlo soffocato.

“Niente” aveva ripetuto, chinandosi verso di lui, afferrando di scatto i braccioli della sedia, tirandolo verso di sé con forza.

Fabrizio aveva urlato di paura e di dolore, i palmi che sfregando contro la gomma si erano bruciati prima che lui potesse toglierli e che ora pulsavano e sembravano andare a fuoco.

“Tu hai ucciso mio fratello!” aveva ringhiato Ermal, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, alcune gocce della sua saliva che gli erano state sputate addosso.

Del canto suo, Fabrizio aveva sentito un brivido gelido attraversargli la schiena a quelle parole.

“Io… no… no non è vero” aveva piagnucolato, le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista della bestia che aveva di fronte “Nemmeno lo conosco, tuo fratello, lo giuro io-”  
“Bugiardo!” l’aveva interrotto Ermal, tirando ancora la sedia a rotelle con forza, lo sbalzo che quasi l’aveva fatto finire addosso a lui.

D’istinto, Fabrizio aveva messo le mani sui braccioli, per tenersi, e di colpo quelle di Ermal erano calate sulle sue, le corte unghie che erano affondate nella pelle delle sue braccia, facendolo urlare di nuovo.

“Tu l’hai ucciso, tu hai ucciso Rinald! Non io! Non gli altri! Tu! Tu! Tu! Tu!” aveva urlato l’altro, scuotendolo con forza, strappandogli la carne e aprendogli lunghi graffi sull’avambraccio mentre lui, di rimando, non riusciva che a balbettare una sequela di stentati no.

Era assurdo, era tutto assurdo, eppure a sentire quel nome il suo cervello non aveva potuto fare a meno di collegare: Ermal credeva che i personaggi dei suoi libri fossero i suoi fratelli, e per quanto ciò fosse da pazzi, era evidente che lui ne era davvero convinto.

“Bastardo ingrato!”

Il calcio che gli aveva tirato l’aveva colpito dritto alla caviglia rotta, e per un secondo Fabrizio aveva visto tutto nero, il dolore che era esploso nella sua gamba attraversandolo fin nel cervello, togliendogli la coscienza per un istante.

Peccato che era ritornata subito dopo, quando un manrovescio di Ermal l’aveva colpito così forte da farlo rinsavire.

Aveva aperto gli occhi, guardandolo in cerca di una pietà che, in cuor suo già lo sapeva, non avrebbe trovato.

Per un secondo, tutto era rimasto quieto se non per i suoni dei suoi singhiozzi e degli ansimi dell’altro.

“Lui si fidava di te”

Ermal l’aveva sussurrata questa frase, sussurrata con una sorta di disperazione profonda, ben lontana da quella che un qualsiasi uomo avrebbe mai potuto concepire per un personaggio immaginario di un libro, ma identica a quella di chi aveva appena perso il proprio beneamato fratello.

Era assurdo.

Non poteva davvero star succedendo a lui.

Eppure eccolo lì.

“Si fidava di te, e tu l’hai ucciso. Lui si fidava di te, _io_ mi fidavo di te!” aveva urlato, battendosi le mani sul petto “Avresti dovuto proteggerli. Erano nelle tue mani, _nelle tue mani_. Io ti credevo migliore di così, pensavo che avresti fatto di tutto per salvarli e tu invece… invece… tu l’hai ucciso! Hai ucciso il mio fratellino, il mio povero fratellino! Non ti aveva fatto niente, Fabrizio, niente! Ma tu l’hai ucciso, perché… perché sei un mostro. Un mostro! Non sei migliore di loro! Non sei migliore mio padre, tu! Non sei migliore di nessuno! Stupido bastardo egoista figlio di puttana!”

Per un secondo, il mondo di Fabrizio si era capovolto: tutto aveva iniziato a girare, il sopra era diventato il sotto, la destra la sinistra e ogni cosa non era più al suo posto.  
Era stato solo quando si era ritrovato con la faccia contro il pavimento che si era reso conto di cosa fosse successo: Ermal aveva afferrato la carrozzina e l’aveva spinta fino a ribaltarla, facendolo cadere.

Con un gemito, Fabrizio aveva provato a strisciare via da lui con la forza della disperazione.  
Era illogico, certo: non poteva andare da nessuna parte, non poteva scappare e di certo non aveva la forza fisica adatta a contrastarlo in quelle condizioni eppure, per testardo istinto di sopravvivenza, aveva provato a strisciare via, balbettando parole che nemmeno lui sapeva quali fossero, ma che gli uscivano dalla bocca in automatico.

“No… io… lui doveva morire… non è stata… non è stata colpa mia. Non è stata colpa mia, lui doveva morire, non potevo salvarlo, non potevo...” aveva singhiozzato, continuando a strisciare sul pavimento come un verme che tenta di sfuggire al falco che gira in cerchio sopra di lui, puntandolo.

Prima che si potesse rendere conto degli spostamenti dell’altro, le scarpe di Ermal erano comparse nella sua visuale.

Fabrizio aveva alzato il viso rigato di lacrime e appiccicoso di muco, guardandolo.

Ermal lo osservava con disprezzo, disgusto quasi, come se fosse un essere indegno di essere sulla terra.  
“Ma guardati” aveva mormorato, improvvisamente sussurrando, senza però essere più calmo: era febbrile mentre parlava, le parole che ricadevano l’una sull’altra come se premessero per uscire prima ancora che quella precedente avesse finito di essere pronunciata “Che strisci per terra, come il verme che sei… ma non importa, non importa, non importa, perché io. Ti. Perdono. Mi hai sentito bene Fabrizio? Io ti perdono, sì” aveva mormorato chinandosi appena verso di lui.

D’istinto, Fabrizio aveva allungato le braccia verso di lui, annuendo.

Non sapeva cosa stesse dicendo, ma andava bene così.

Lo perdonava.

Lo perdonava, e questo era tutto quello che contava mentre balbettava “sì… sì… grazie… grazie sì per favore... ti prego per favore sì grazie...sì...” una catena interrotta solo dai suoi lunghi singhiozzi.

Non gli importava più se Ermal era completamente pazzo.

Se lo perdonava e lo portava a casa, non avrebbe detto nulla.

“Lasciami andare, ti prego” aveva trovato la forza di dire “non dirò nulla te lo giuro ti prego Ermal ti prego...”

Fabrizio si vergognava a morte di se stesso in quel momento e del fatto che la sua dignità si era completamente annullata in un battito di ciglia, ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza stava avendo la meglio: anche se in cuor suo avrebbe voluto insultarlo fino alla morte e colpirlo con le sue stesse mani fino a levargli il respiro dal petto, il suo cervello non riusciva a a fare altro che pregare pietosamente e se mai aveva giurato di non implorare in nessun caso per la propria vita, quello era di certo il momento migliore per rompere quella promessa.

Ermal aveva sbattuto le palpebre, perplesso.

“Lasciarti andare? Oh no, Fabrizio, no. Come potrei lasciarti andare dopo quel che hai fatto? Ma io ti perdono, sì, ti perdono perché tu puoi rimediare! Certo che puoi, non è vero? Scriverai un’altra storia, sì, e lo salverai Fabrizio, salverai Rinald. Perché mio fratello non deve morire, hai capito? Mio fratello non deve morire!” aveva ricominciato ad urlare, dandogli un nuovo calcio nelle costole che l’aveva fatto ripiegare su se stesso con un singhiozzo strozzato, il respiro che gli si era mozzato in gola.

Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

La realizzazione aveva colpito Fabrizio come uno schianto, togliendogli il fiato più delle percosse che l’altro gli aveva dato.

Le lacrime avevano ricominciato a scorrere sul suo viso mentre Ermal recuperava da terra qualcosa, avvicinandosi poi a lui, le suole delle scarpe che scricchiolavano calpestando i cocci dei piatti e dei bicchieri, producendo un disarmonico stridio che gli feriva le orecchie che fischiavano a causa delle botte ricevute e del dolore che lo attraversava senza sosta.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto Andrea.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi amici.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi figli.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto nemmeno la luce del sole direttamente, se non attraverso i vetri di quelle maledette finestre.

Fabrizio, di fronte a queste consapevolezze, non aveva potuto fare altro che piangere, rannicchiandosi sul pavimento, dolorante come mai in vita sua, madido di sudore e zuppo di rimasugli di cibo, il sangue che lo macchiava e le schegge che gli si infilavano sotto i vestiti e nella pelle, tagliando e squarciando il corpo di un uomo che, a tutti gli effetti era già morto.

“Ma io non posso riportarlo in vita” aveva piagnucolato come un bambino, non sapendo che altro dire se non quello.

Nessuno poteva riportare in vita i morti, nemmeno lui.

Ermal si era chinato su di lui, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli scuri, afferrandoli saldamente e tirando per alzargli il viso, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi, il suo sguardo così vuoto e nero da essere fatto dell’oscurità stessa.

“Ma certo che puoi” aveva mormorato, guardandolo, affondando anche l’altra mano tra i suoi ciuffi scuri “Tu eri e sei ancora il deus ex machina della loro storia. E io, adesso, sarò il Dio della tua”

Detto questo, gli aveva alzato ancora di più il capo, fin dove riusciva, e l'aveva poi violentemente sbattuto contro al pavimento con un colpo secco e ben assestato, che era risuonato nella stanza con un tonfo sordo e uno scricchiolio inquietante. E Fabrizio finalmente aveva, non senza un certo sollievo, abbracciato la dolce oscurità e il sereno oblio dell’incoscienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, io vi ringrazio di cuore  
> Sono 15k di capitolo, praticamente un parto, ma spero che per voi sia stato un piacere e non una tortura leggerlo.  
> Le cose non si mettono bene per il nostro Fabrizio... al prossimo capitolo per l'epilogo!


	3. Conclusione ed Epilogo - La Fine e il (nuovo?) Inizio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito. A seguito di recenti avvenimenti, mi vedo costretta a ripeterlo ancora. Non voglio questa roba su Twitter. E' una cosa del fandom, per il fandom, e qui deve restare.
> 
> A tutti voi, che mi avete aspettato per la fine pure se è stato un parto trigemino podalico. Purtroppo la vita ha chiamato, ma come vedete non mi sono fermata. Quindi, un consiglio: dato che sarà lunga, fatevi una bella tazza di tè o di cioccolata e (spero) godetevi questa ultima parte. Ci vediamo alla fine.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Fabrizio aveva avuto un incubo.

Di questo era quasi del tutto certo: ricordava vagamente i dettagli di quel tremendo scenario che il suo cervello gli aveva propinato durante la sua incoscienza, ma forse era meglio così dato che fra questi figuravano l’orribile stridio dei piatti che si infrangevano mentre cadevano da terra, il dolore sordo delle botte che aveva ricevuto senza che gli fosse risparmiato un solo colpo, la paura che gli aveva avvolto il cervello e fatto quasi esplodere il cuore nel petto e il ringhio di una bestia antropomorfa che nella sua immaginazione gli sembrava ricordare avere curiosamente e inquietantemente un aspetto, nelle forme allungate e sottili, fin troppo simile a quello di Ermal.

Solo l’idea della cosa gli aveva fatto accelerare il battito, un brivido che l’aveva scosso mentre, lentamente, riprendeva coscienza di sé, cosa che avrebbe quasi preferito non fare dato che non si sentiva un granché bene in quel momento.

Aveva freddo, perché sapeva di star tremando, ma in qualche modo si sentiva anche caldo e pesante, avvolto da quell'intorpidimento tipico della febbre.

Il collo e i muscoli delle spalle gli dolevano, come se si fosse addormentato in una posizione estremamente scomoda che li aveva tenuti contratti, e anche la sua schiena sembrava aver subito lo stesso destino dato che gli lanciava delle fitte che conosceva bene: per un periodo, aveva dormito su un materasso mezzo sfondato che non gli lasciava nessuno scampo e che lo rendeva, seppur all’epoca ancora giovane, simile a un vecchio che si lamentava delle sue povere e stanche ossa.

In realtà, tutto gli faceva male: oltre a questo, sentiva la gamba pulsare dolorosamente e c’erano diversi punti della sua pelle che tiravano e bruciavano come se fosse ricoperto di tagli; una parte del petto gli lanciava delle fitte ogni qualvolta che lo espandeva per respirare, incamerando l’aria nei polmoni, e anche il suo sterno e il suo bassoventre sembravano risentire di dolori che, solo qualche ora prima, quando si era addormentato, non c’erano di sicuro.

Gli sembrava di aver subito un secondo incidente d’auto e la cosa peggiore in tutto quello era la testa: fitte penetranti e acuti gli attanagliavano le tempie, dandogli la nausea e rendendogli perfino difficile concentrarsi su tutti gli altri problemi tanto quello era debilitante per lui.

Capitava, a volte, quando si addormentava nel pomeriggio e si svegliava parecchie ore dopo, quando il sole già era tramontato, che avesse mal di testa, ma nemmeno la sua emicrania più feroce era mai arrivata a quella portata.  
Non si vergognava ad ammettere, almeno a se stesso, che quel dolore gli faceva venir voglia di piangere e non avrebbe di certo disdegnato nemmeno di farlo presente a qualcun’altro se questo fosse servito a fargli ottenere un antidolorifico o un qualsiasi altro modo per placare quella sofferenza.

Più i secondi scorrevano, più Fabrizio si rendeva conto che il suo indolenzimento-anche celebrale- non poteva essere opera di un pisolino pomeridiano prolungato finito con un incubo dato che gli sembrava sempre di più di essere stato veramente picchiato.

I ricordi del terribile sogno riaffioravano man mano nella sua mente, sempre più vividi e dolorosi: c’era una luce color rosso sangue ad illuminare quello scenario di terrore nella sua testa, mentre una figura sempre più simile ad Ermal sbraitava e urlava, rompeva ciò che aveva attorno e lui stesso, picchiandolo e tramortendolo.

Ricordava vagamente di essere stato trascinato lungo il pavimento e qualcuno che poi lo aveva rimesso seduto sulla sedia a rotelle senza delicatezza alcuna, come se fosse un bambolotto di pezza e non un essere umano.  
Anche quello era parte dell’incubo? O era davvero caduto a terra nel sonno?

Il pavimento freddo contro alla pelle sudata e bruciante, pulsante per il dolore, gli sembrava un dettaglio fin troppo reale per essere solo parte di quel sogno che sempre di più assumeva i tratti di un ricordo.

Lentamente, seppur sofferente, si era sforzato di aprire gli occhi gonfi e appiccicati insieme dal sonno e dai rimasugli di quelle che sembravano lacrime.  
Forse aveva pianto mentre dormiva, spaventato dal sogno, il fantasma della paura e dell’inquietudine che l’avevano attraversato che ancora aleggiavano su di lui, facendogli sentire il loro fiato gelido sul collo.

Non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta che gli capitava.

Solo che quei tempi, quelli dei sogni vividi e terribili che lo facevano svegliare immerso in una gelida disperazione, piangente, e con il suono delle sue grida che l’avevano destato che ancora gli risuonava nelle orecchie, risalivano per lo più ai tempi della droga, quando lo svanire dell’effetto della sostanza rendeva la sua mente spossata irrequieta e paranoica, incapace di distinguere la fantasia dalla realtà e irrazionalmente propensa a fargli credere qualsiasi cosa il suo cervello inaffidabile gli proponeva, nella veglia e non.

C’erano state delle volte in cui si era svegliato ansimante, con l’aria che sembrava non volergli entrare nei polmoni, e aveva tanto temuto quanto sperato di morire, cosa che però, infine, non era mai successa.

Non gli era mai capitato, dopo la disintossicazione, di trovarsi però in una situazione simile, dove il terrore scorreva nelle sue vene a pari passo del sangue e gli sembrava di sentirsi ancora in bocca il sapore caldo e ferroso del suo stesso sangue.

Aveva sbattuto lentamente le palpebre, tentando di mettere a fuoco la stanza in cui si trovava che appariva immersa in una cupa e inquietante penombra e che, curiosamente, gli appariva da una prospettiva rovesciata, come se rovesciata o come se lui fosse a testa in giù.

Gli ci era voluto qualche istante per realizzare che, in effetti, era così: era seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, come aveva immaginato, anche se seduto era una parola grossa dato che vi era più scompostamente sistemato sopra, con le natiche spinte troppo avanti rispetto alla seduta e le gambe che strisciavano per terra, come se vi fosse scivolato; le braccia rimanevano una oltre al bordo, le dita della mano che sfioravano i raggi di una ruota, e una incastrata tra il suo corpo e lo schienale, e invece di esservi seduto dritto con la testa volta avanti a lui aveva il capo abbandonato oltre la propria spalla, reclinato di lato e all’indietro su un bracciolo, in quella scomoda posizione che gli aveva fatto contrarre i muscoli ora rigidamente indolenziti tanto che al minimo movimento che aveva provato a fare aveva sentito delle fitte dolorose percorrerlo, cosa che gli aveva strappato un lamentoso mugolio dalla bocca secca e impastata.

Probabilmente parte del suo mal di testa dipendeva anche da quello, dal modo in cui il sangue stava circolando nella sua testa mal posizionata.

La seconda cosa di cui si era reso conto era che non si trovava più nella salotto, ma in quella stanza che negli ultimi giorni era stata adibita a camera sua.

Quella che, a tutti gli effetti, apparteneva in realtà ad Ermal.

Si era messo-o, per meglio dire, era stato lasciato-vicino al muro, cosicché la stanza gli apparisse frontalmente quasi nel suo intero complesso, dato dal letto, dall’armadio, dal comodino e dalla scrivania.

Ed era stato solo osservandola in quella prospettiva che, improvvisamente, un ricordo a lungo dimenticato si era risvegliato ed era apparso nel suo cervello, nitido come non mai.

La paura gli era esplosa immediatamente nel petto, pompandosi nelle sue vene come linfa vitale che l’aveva riscosso dal torpore al ritmo del suo cuore impazzito, che aveva ricominciato la folle corsa prima interrotta, l’unica che potesse fisicamente fare dato che non poteva muoversi e scappare da lì.  
Mentre osservava quella stanza rischiarata solo dalla luce lunare e dalla bagliore che proveniva dalla porta socchiusa che dava sullo stretto corridoio esterno, una serie di parole gli aveva attraversato la mente, veloce come un treno che correva sui suoi binari infiniti senza sosta, ma comunque chiaro.

Nella sua testa si sovrapponevano l’una sull’altra delle frasi, frasi che lui stresso aveva scritto, riversando le sue idee sul bianco foglio che aveva avuto davanti posato sulla macchina da scrivere diversi anni addietro.

_La stanza era piccola, funzionale al suo scopo da camera da letto, ma per il resto priva di qualsivoglia comfort e comodità. Gli unici effetti personali che vi erano presenti erano dei libri, ordinatamente posati su uno scrittoio posto sotto a una minuscola finestra e su cui era posata anche una vecchia macchina da scrivere, tenuta in perfetto stato dato che i tasti scuri, per quanto usurati fossero, erano perfettamente lucidi e puliti e non sembrava esservi nemmeno un filo di polvere sulla stessa, ad indicare che il proprietario non solo ne faceva probabilmente un largo uso, ma che era anche probabilmente affezionato all’oggetto. Oltre a un portapenne in argento e a una lampada talmente piccola da far dubitare della sua utilità, altro non c’era sopra il tavolo, la vecchia sedia che vi era ordinatamente spinta sotto._

Subito lo sguardo di Fabrizio si era spostato alla sua sinistra, su quel lato di camera che, inorridendo, aveva notato corrispondere perfettamente alla descrizione da lui data.  
Con il cuore che gli andava a mille nel petto e il sudore freddo che ricominciava a imperlargli la fronte e a scendergli lungo la schiena, aveva lentamente volto gli occhi più in là, mentre la rappresentazione a parole di ciò che avrebbe trovato continuava a scorrere nel suo cervello, come se qualcuno ve la stesse battendo a macchina proprio mentre compiva quel gesto, formandola su ciò che lui vedeva.

_Oltre a questo, gli unici altri mobili presenti erano un comodino in legno, posto alla sinistra del letto e su cui era posata un’altra lampada, piccola quanto la precedente, e un libro con infilato tra le pagine un cartoncino per tenere il segno. Il letto era grande per essere un singolo, ma troppo piccolo per essere un matrimoniale. Sicuramente appartenente al decennio precedente, era accuratamente rifatto, i cuscini ben sprimacciati e le coperte tirate al punto che non vi era nemmeno una piega. Sulla sommità capeggiava una testiera in ferro battuto, arricciata in un disegno elegante fatto di morbide curve e aggraziati cerchi. L’unico oggetto che denotava una sorta di tocco personale e stravaganza in quella altrimenti asettica e banale stanza era l’armadio nell’angolo opposto, di un singolare color verde._

Nella camera di Ermal, tutto era come doveva essere secondo il suo disegno d’autore: c’era il comodino, il letto con la sua aria antica e la testiera scura, che ora gettava delle ombre contorte e disturbanti sul muro, e perfino il guardaroba di quell’improbabile tinta.  
Fabrizio aveva sentito la nausea assalirlo mentre la realizzazione lo colpiva dritto come un pugno allo stomaco: quello che aveva in mente non era un incubo, ma la realtà.

I dolori che sentiva erano veri perché vere e tangibili erano state le percosse dategli da Ermal che nella sua natura si era rivelato molto più simile alla bestia che Fabrizio aveva quasi erroneamente intravisto in quello sprazzo di fantasia che all’uomo che sembrava essere.

L’altro si era infatti convinto di essere il maggiore dei fratelli della sua storia e che quindi uccidendo il protagonista Fabrizio avesse tolto la vita a un suo famigliare.

La convinzione si era radicata in lui a tal punto che l’aveva portato a riprodurre nei minimi dettagli la casa che Fabrizio gli aveva donato nel suo libro, partendo dalla camera da letto e passando per il bagno che, solo ora se ne rendeva conto, a sua volta corrispondeva a quello descritto nel suo racconto.  
Ecco perché la prima volta che era arrivato lì gli era sembrato, stranamente, di trovarsi in un posto che aveva in qualche modo già visto e conosciuto: nella sua testa, restavano di quelle immagini le reminiscenze lasciate dalla sua immaginazione, che era sempre stata non solo particolarmente fervida, ma sopratutto particolarmente vivida e visiva.  
La minuzia che gli era attribuita insieme al suo potere descrittivo derivavano non solo dalla sua abilità nell’uso delle parole, ma anche dalla sua capacità di riuscire, mentre scriveva, a osservare nella sua testa ogni singolo dettaglio: ogni luogo, gesto o espressione si delineavano nel suo cervello come se fossero sempre stati lì e tutto quello che stesse facendo fosse recuperarne la memoria.

Era una cosa che, riconosceva, gli aveva dato tanto, ma che in certi momenti risultava anche una stressante e pesante croce da portare. Capitava, infatti, che a volte le immagini fossero lì, chiare nella sua testa, nitide come una fotografia in alta definizione appena scattata, e che però non volessero uscirvi e vi rimanessero anzi incastrate, creando la situazione di stallo in cui Fabrizio odiava cadere, dove era perfettamente cosciente di cosa voleva scrivere ma tuttavia non riusciva a farlo: non riusciva a trasportare quella visione, quei colori, quelle sensazioni e quei suoni, quegli odori e quell’atmosfera al di fuori della sua scatola cranica per donarli ai lettori.  
Erano i giorni in cui doveva costringersi, con quella forza di volontà che aveva maturato quando si era disintossicato ma che comunque a volte faticava a tenere attiva e in guardia, a stare davanti alla macchina da scrivere, al computer o anche solo a un foglio a fare il suo lavoro di scrittore e, seppur così facendo, la maggior parte delle volte non vi otteneva nulla se non maggiore frustrazione dato che la giornata non faceva altro che risultare sprecata e inconcludente.  
Spesso più insisteva e più poi era peggio, tanto che ormai quando era di quell'umore Fabrizio preferiva fare altro, tipo uscire a fare una passeggiata, guardarsi la partita o recuperare qualcuna delle ormai irraggiungibili ore di sonno perdute, che gli erano scappate via come niente dalle mani e che sapeva essere impossibili da ritrovare tutte.

Il blocco poi, non sapeva nemmeno lui bene come o perché, passava da solo all'improvviso, lasciandolo libero di riversare sulla carta tutto ciò che si era tenuto dentro fino a quel momento, non senza un certo sollievo da parte sua.

A volte gli sembrava infatti impossibile trattenere tutta quella serie di storie ed immagini che gli attraversavano la mente a livello giornaliero, ed era quasi certo del fatto che sarebbe impazzito se non avesse trovato modo di liberarsene mettendole nero su bianco e affidandole poi agli altri.

Ma mai come in quel momento Fabrizio aveva desiderato di non aver mai cercato uno sfogo nella scrittura. Se non avesse mai fatto leggere quelle parole a qualcuno, se la casa editrice non l’avesse preso... Sarebbe stato meglio diventare pazzo da solo piuttosto che trovarsi non in compagnia, ma nelle mani di chi lo era davvero.

Un nuovo brivido gli aveva percorso la schiena al pensiero, mentre realizzava che non solo era bloccato in quel posto, ma che era inoltre completamente alla mercé di Ermal, troppo debole e ferito per difendersi e senza idea di che cosa fare.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per un secondo, un respiro febbrile che gli si era riversato fuori dalle labbra tremanti come lui.

I ricordi si erano fatti strada nella sua mente, ormai vividi e nitidi, proiettandosi contro le sue palpebre chiuse: ricordava l’espressione ferina di Ermal, il puzzo quasi animale che emanava da lui mentre, sudato e ansimante, gli ringhiava contro la sua folle rabbia. Nemmeno quando aveva pensato di morire aveva mai avuto così paura. Quello che gli aveva scatenato quell’uomo che di umano aveva ben poco era un terrore primordiale, che ora era riemerso e che lo stava attanagliando, facendogli contrarre i muscoli e chiudere e seccare la gola, accelerale il respiro e inumidire gli occhi: quello di una preda davanti al suo predatore.

Aveva strizzato forte le palpebre, tirando su con il naso: si sentiva il viso secco, qualcosa di appiccicoso che vi era probabilmente asciugato sopra, ma non sapeva se fosse muco o sangue o, eventualmente, un misto delle due cose.

Una parte di lui ancora cercava di convincersi che doveva essersi immaginato tutto, che doveva essere stato tutto un sogno.

Non poteva essere reale una situazione del genere. Non poteva essere vero che, tra tutte le persone del mondo, a trovarlo doveva proprio essere un pazzo ossessionato dai suoi libri.

Eppure, non era certo che la sua immaginazione avrebbe mai potuto toccare certi punti e spingersi fin dove invece, incredibilmente, la realtà sembrava essere arrivata, in qualcosa di così folle da sembrargli inconcepibile.

Riaprendo gli occhi, un singhiozzo soffocato gli era uscito dalle labbra: la stanza era ancora lì, e lui con lei.

Aveva provato a muoversi, lentamente, sforzando i suoi muscoli doloranti e atrofizzati per tirare su la testa, sopportando a denti stretti la sofferenza che ciò gli stava causando: non appena si era spostato, gli era sembrato di avere il collo che andava a fuoco da tanto bruciava e formicolava per quanto era rimasto contratto e immobile nella stessa scomoda posizione per probabilmente ore.

La nausea l’aveva assalito a quel movimento, causandogli un conato di vomito che aveva represso socchiudendo gli occhi, dietro ai quali erano esplosi mille lampi di luminoso dolore, come se avesse fissato troppo a lungo delle lucine natalizie e le avesse ancora impresse nelle iridi tanto da vederle anche dietro le proprie palpebre.

Aveva lasciato cascare il capo, che si sentiva pesante quanto tutto se stesso, in avanti, respirando lentamente dal naso, ignorando che il panico sembrava non voler far espandere i suoi polmoni nel modo giusto e per questo stava ansimando, sudando per lo sforzo e la paura.

Si era costretto a rallentare il ritmo, inspirando ed espirando più lentamente che poteva, per calmare sia se stesso che la rivoltante sensazione di aver bisogno di vomitare, le tempie che gli pulsavano come se qualcuno le stesse battendo sotto alla sua pelle come dei tamburi.

Dolo quelli che potevano essere pochi secondi così come ore, era riuscito a smettere di sentire l’impellente necessità di rovesciare il contenuto del proprio stomaco, praticamente vuoto ormai, sulle proprie gambe e pertanto era riuscito a riaprire gli occhi e a mettere, sbattendo le palpebre con lentezza, di nuovo a fuoco.

Solo quel movimento l’aveva quasi sfiancato, ma sapeva di non potersi permettere di perdersi d’animo proprio in quel momento e, come se non bastasse, essendo da solo sentiva ancora la paura, ma fortunatamente ora più che un peso paralizzante era un carburante per la sua determinazione.

Con la forza della pura disperazione aveva mosso anche le braccia, che gli sembravano quasi solo due pesanti e inutili fardelli posati al suo fianco e per un attimo aveva perfino pensato che non avrebbero riposto al suo comando e che sarebbero rimaste lì, inerti e incapaci di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Fortunatamente, non era stato così: era riuscito, nonostante il pulsare che li attraversava ad ogni movimento, a posare i palmi, sudati e pieni di sangue rappreso che sapeva bene essere il suo, sui braccioli della sedia a rotelle, su cui poi aveva fatto leva per cercare quantomeno di rimettersi seduto decentemente e, se possibile, alzarsi.

Non appena aveva esercitato pressione per farlo, tutto il suo corpo aveva lanciato un fragoroso grido di protesta che, per quanto immaginario, gli aveva risuonato in ogni cellula con la forza di innumerevoli decibel: ogni singolo muscolo aveva iniziato a formicolare e a dolergli come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato centinaia di aghi sottopelle, premendoglieli poi contro ripetutamente, in un infernale meccanismo di tortura degno di quelli appartenenti ai secoli precedenti.

La pelle gli tirava e bruciava come se fosse stato immerso nell’acido e ad ogni respiro delle fitte gli attraversavano la parte destra del petto, memore del calcio che Ermal gli aveva tirato nelle costole.

Guardandosi le braccia coperte dal maglione dell’altro, cosa che gli aveva causato un moto di disgusto, Fabrizio aveva notato diverse macchie di sangue rappreso e di strappi nel tessuto, segno che le schegge acuminate delle stoviglie l’avevano tagliato quando era caduto a terra e aveva strisciato pietosamente sul pavimento e quando poi, inanime, vi era stato sgraziatamente e impietosamente trascinato.

Se ci ripensava, non se ne vergognava poi più di tanto: era stato il suo istinto di sopravvivenza a parlare e se anche lui avesse voluto fare qualcosa di meglio, non avrebbe proprio saputo cosa dato che comunque non ci sarebbe stato modo di difendersi dalla crudeltà dell’altro in una situazione così sfavorevole dalla sua parte.

E comunque, ora non aveva tempo per rammaricarsi di se stesso e del proprio comportamento: doveva trovare un modo per andarsene da lì, il più presto possibile.

Quella era la sua priorità, la sua missione, la cosa che gli stava dando la forza di continuare a spingere su quei braccioli per riuscire a sistemarsi.

Lentamente, aveva puntato i piedi per terra e, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, aveva fatto di nuovo leva, cercando di tirarsi su in posizione eretta per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto decentemente sulla sedia.

Lo schianto che aveva seguito quel tentativo disperato era stato fragoroso, cupo, rimbombante quanto metallico dato che la sedia era stata spinta indietro dall’assurdità del suo gesto e si era rovesciata, cadendo sgraziatamente di lato, esattamente come lui.

Le gambe gli erano cedute all’immediato, la caviglia rotta e i muscoli atrofizzati e indeboliti che non gli avevano lasciato scampo: era a malapena riuscito a mettersi le mani davanti al viso per non fracassarsi ulteriormente la faccia contro le assi di legno scuro del pavimento prima di finirci lungo disteso, senza poter far nulla se non fare uscire il dolore che l’aveva attraversato a quell’infausta caduta con un grido lungo e roco, che gli aveva fatto sentire una fitta alla gola completamente secca, mentre tutto il suo corpo veniva scosso da un’atroce e pulsante sofferenza.

Il suo tonfo era stato sinistro ed era rimbombato nella stanza insieme al suo urlo, attaccandosi alle pareti e agli infissi, ai mobili e alle assi, muti testimoni di un disastroso volo di Icaro che aveva, stupidamente, tentato di compiere, facendo così la stessa infelice fine dell’uomo che aveva inutilmente provato a sfidare la natura.

Lui aveva provato a sfidare il proprio corpo martoriato e la propria sorte e, come era prevedibile, a cosa non era finita bene.

Era rimasto a terra, ansimando e gemendo, sentendo di nuovo la nausea attraversarlo e la testa giurare ma, sopratutto, la paura coglierlo non appena aveva sentito dei rumori e poi dei passi lungo il corridoio.

Passi affrettati e veloci, all’inizio, ma che più si avvicinavano e più erano diventati lenti e pesanti, tanto da ricordargli la stessa cadenza di una marcia funebre: la sua.

Nella sua testa, i pensieri avevano iniziato ad accavallarsi, correndo gli uno sugli altri, scavalcandosi e mischiandosi, calpestandosi e fuggendo alla sua logica, come conigli impazziti dal terrore di fronte allo sparo lontano di un cacciatore che preannunciava l’arrivo dei cani che ben volentieri avrebbero chiuso i denti affilati sulle loro gole.

Il suo respiro già accelerato era diventato frenetico e pesante: sbuffava e ansimava come un piccolo mantice che doveva, con la sua scarsa potenza, funzionare per altri cento. Si sentiva così, come se i suoi polmoni fossero minuscoli, tanto striminziti da non essere in grado di compiere il loro lavoro, lasciandolo ad annaspare faticosamente per rimanere aggrappato alla coscienza e alla vita.

Un passo.

Mancava poco, ormai, e poi, lo sapeva, sarebbe sbucato sull’uscio.

Due passi.

Era sempre più vicino, sempre di più.

Tre passi.

I rumori si erano fermati, ma non per questo Fabrizio non era in grado di avvertire la minacciosa presenza altrui dietro la porta, indice della sua presenza solo la sottile ombra che si era proiettata sullo spicchio di luce che dalla penetrava dalla fessura della porta e illuminava una piccola area del pavimento e che lui, dalla sua posizione sdraiato a terra, vedeva benissimo.

Era lì, a separarli solo del fragile legno che non sarebbe mai stato sufficiente a fargli da scudo nemmeno se fosse stato chiuso a tripla mandata e questo Fabrizio lo sapeva bene.

Aveva cercato di spingere sui palmi per tirarsi su e guardare, ma era solo riuscito a spostarsi appena sul fianco, cosa che gli aveva causato ancor più dolore di prima.

Disperatamente, aveva provato con tutte le sue forze a stare in silenzio, pregando che così Ermal se ne sarebbe andato prima di entrare, credendo che fosse tutto a posto.

Per un secondo, tutto era rimasto immobile: fatta eccezione per il suo ansimare, il silenzio pesava su di loro come una cappa scura, carico di un cupo presagio che non aveva nulla a che fare con la tempesta scatenatasi fuori nei giorni precedenti.

L’aria stessa sembrava fremere di fronte a quell’attesa che, per quanto breve, era carica di una tensione così densa che si sarebbe potuta assaggiare.

Fabrizio la stava assaporando sulle sue labbra, salata e gelida come la patina di sudore che stava ricoprendo il suo corpo sfinito, tremante e terrorizzato.

Per un attimo, aveva pensato che le sue preghiere fossero state esaudite e che avrebbe a breve iniziato a sentire di nuovo i passi della bestia che si ritirava nel suo antro in fondo al corridoio, lontano da lui.

Il prolungato e stridente cigolio dei cardini che ruotavano su se stessi permettendo alla porta di aprirsi lentamente-come se prolungare quella tortura fosse necessario, come se quella non fosse la vita vera ma un’altra pagina di un libro in cui la tensione doveva arrivare al lettore che immaginandosi quel lungo suono avrebbe dovuto sentirsi il cuore il gola-era giunto però alle sue orecchie, annullando ogni sua speranza.

La luce, entrando sempre di più nella stanza, si era man mano scontrata con la sagoma di Ermal sulla soglia, proiettando la sua ombra sul pavimento che vi si era espansa come una macchia di petrolio nel mare, inarrestabile quanto cupa, ingigantendola e allungandola, facendolo così sembrare molto più grosso e disumano di quanto non fosse in realtà nell’aspetto che, per quanto particolare, sembrava pressoché inizialmente innocuo.

Un rantolo era uscito dalla gola di Fabrizio, incapace di emettere un vero e proprio singhiozzo a causa del fiato corto e della poca forza rimastogli.

Aveva dovuto impiegare tutte le sue forze per inclinare appena il capo all’indietro, riuscendo così a scorgere, alzando gli occhi più che poteva tanto che la nausea gli aveva fatto fare una capriola allo stomaco, la sagoma altrui, buia e quasi informe, stagliata contro all’uscio, i lineamenti praticamente indistinguibili per le ombre.

Sembrava indossare una sorta di veste, che gli ricadeva sulle mani e fin quasi ai piedi, cosa che lo faceva apparire come un grottesco e profano sacerdote.

“No” aveva pigolato, cercando malamente di spingersi indietro, lontano da lui, ma non aveva fatto altro che strisciare pietosamente per qualche centimetro, contorcendosi come un verme indifeso.

Ermal era rimasto immobile qualche istante prima di avanzare nella penombra, lentamente, i piedi nudi che producevano dei sordi tonfi sulle assi del pavimento.

Si era avvicinato quel tanto che bastava per arrivare a mezzo metro da lui, squadrandolo con aria severa, quasi disgustata se non fosse stato che i suoi lineamenti parevano duri e indecifrabili, freddi e inumani come quelli di una statua che, per quanto abilmente lo scultore poteva modellare nelle forme tipiche di un viso, rimanevano comunque di freddo marmo.

Gli occhi scuri erano l’unica cosa che tradiva un sentimento di profondo rigetto verso di lui, come se stesse osservando una creatura deforme e malata che, debolmente, si contorceva nel fango aggrappandosi alla vita come meglio poteva.

“Guarda che hai combinato” aveva detto, secco, il tono stridente come delle unghie strisciate su una lavagna “Cosa volevi fare, alzarti?” aveva chiesto bruscamente, lasciandolo lì ancora un istante prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a lui.

Era stato solo allora che una sorta di luce era tornata a illuminare fiocamente le sue iridi nere, accendendole di una sorta di viscida pietà.

Il suo viso si era lentamente contratto in una smorfia di dolore, quasi come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

“Guarda che hai fatto” aveva ripetuto, il tono improvvisamente venato da una dolce sofferenza, asettica quanto finta eppure, allo stesso tempo, incredibilmente profonda e vera.

“Povero Fabrizio” aveva mormorato, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in un infantile broncio “Come ti sei ridotto”

Lentamente, aveva scosso il capo, e solo quando qualche goccia fresca gli era finita sul viso Fabrizio aveva notato che aveva i capelli bagnati e che quella sorta di ornamento sacerdotale che aveva intravisto prima altri non era che un’illusione dovuta al fatto che Ermal era avvolto dallo stesso accappatoio verde che aveva visto nel bagno, incredibilmente quasi troppo lungo e grande per lui, come se l’avesse appositamente preso di tre taglie in più: probabilmente si stava facendo la doccia quando l’aveva sentito urlare e si era così affrettato ad uscirne.

Si rendeva conto solo in quel momento che oltre al suono dei loro respiri c’era un leggerissimo gocciolio insistente che permeava l’aria e che proveniva da Ermal dato che l’acqua che non scendeva lungo il suo corpo per arrivare a farsi assorbire nei bordi dell’accappatoio precipitava invece verso terra, tanto che si era lasciato dietro una scia di umide impronte e schizzi.

Sembrava tranquillo in quel momento e così, ripulito dalla bava, dal muco e dal sangue, anche più umano di quanto non fosse mai stato nella semplicità di quel capo che avvolgeva il suo corpo sottile e cero, ma altrimenti nudo.

Se davvero si stava lavando via le tracce del crimine commesso in salotto, non doveva essere passato poi molto da quando era svenuto.

“Non ti fa bene stare a terra, prendi freddo” aveva continuato, senza però muovere un dito per aiutarlo, tanto che Fabrizio aveva pensato che in realtà provasse una sorta di perverso piacere nel vederlo così, disperato e inerme, desideroso di non farsi toccare da lui ma altresì bisognoso del suo misericordioso aiuto per alzarsi dal pavimento “E poi, avresti potuto farti molto male cadendo. Sei già ridotto uno straccio, non peggioriamo le cose, no?” aveva proseguito Ermal, annuendo tra sé e sé.

Fabrizio era rimasto immobile a guardarlo, ansimando e basta: non sapeva che cosa avrebbe potuto risvegliare la bestia e anche se lo avesse saputo, non aveva le forze per urlargli addosso che era colpa sua, se stava così, che era lui, che lo aveva ridotto a quel modo.

“Ora ti aiuto” aveva asserito Ermal infine, sospirando piano.

Aveva atteso qualche altro secondo come se si aspettasse una risposta ma, infine, si era deciso ad afferrarlo facendo scivolare le braccia sotto al suo corpo per fare leva e tirarlo su.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto scostarsi, il suo tocco che gli causava una sensazione di nausea e disgusto, paura e orrore, ma non aveva potuto fare altrimenti che arrendersi, lasciandosi sollevare con un gemito acuto: Ermal era molto più forte di quanto sembrasse e, anche se non senza una certa fatica, era infine riuscito a farlo crollare nuovamente seduto sulla sedia, non senza strappargli però dei mugolii di dolore.

“Ecco fatto” aveva mormorato, tirandolo appena più su, riportandogli le gambe nella posizione corretta, ignorando i suoi strepiti, manovrandolo quasi come se per le mani avesse un bambolotto e non un uomo.

Ermal si era chinato appena in avanti e gli aveva scostato i capelli dal viso, lentamente, ignorando il suo brusco e disperato tentativo di ritrarsi a quello strano gesto di cura che aveva voluto riservargli e che ora, alla luce di ciò che era successo, gli sembrava solo sporco dato che era compiuto da un essere così empio com’era l’uomo che gli stava davanti.

“Sei proprio un disastro” aveva sospirato stancamente Ermal rialzandosi appena, il tono che oscillava tra una preoccupata dolcezza materna e una seccata constatazione del suo stato di essere sudicio e malmesso.

Era stato allora che gli occhi di Fabrizio erano caduti sul suo petto e sul suo ventre, scoperti in parte dell’accappatoio dato che nel compiere quei gesti la cinghia che gli stava stretta in vita si era allentata, facendo scivolare la stoffa verde.

Lo stupore si era dipinto sul suo viso insieme all’orrore nel constatare che la sua pelle pallida e all’apparenza tanto intonsa era lì invece marchiata e irreparabilmente danneggiata da delle cicatrici che se nella parte superiore erano più rade e leggere, quasi dello stesso colore cereo del suo incarnato, procedendo verso il basso si facevano sempre più fitte e rosee, andando a ricoprire così la parte inferiore del suo corpo: abbassando appena lo sguardo per seguire quel reticolo si era infatti scontrato con la vista delle sue gambe, la cui pelle si componeva di rilievi e depressioni come la mappa in tre dimensioni di un mondo a lui sconosciuto e che le cicatrici tracciavano e segnavano con cruda brutalità, ma anche orrendo fascino. Si chiedeva come non avesse potuto notarlo prima quando, steso sul pavimento, aveva avuto in bella vista quella pelle che in certi punti mancava e in altri era troppo spessa, segnata da delle discromie abbastanza evidenti, ora che ci faceva caso, ma forse la sua mente ottenebrata dal dolore, dalla febbre e dalla paura non aveva nemmeno voluto fargli vedere quell’ulteriore particolare che si aggiungeva al misterioso puzzle di incubo di cui si componeva Ermal, terribile quanto affascinante nel suo essere così inumano e al tempo stesso fragile.

Era forse quella sua contraddittorietà a renderlo così, inafferrabile quanto raro, seppur nella sua mostruosità e pazzia.

Più scendeva e più i marchi che aveva diventavano evidenti tanto che per quel poco che riusciva a intravedere le sue cosce dovevano probabilmente essere la parte messa peggio e forse quelle ferite ormai cicatrizzate riportavano proprio all’incidente a cui l’altro aveva fatto riferimento quando gli aveva accennato della sedia a rotelle.

Era piuttosto certo che fosse stato il fuoco il colpevole di quel suo essere tanto sfigurato, ma per quanto ne sapeva poteva anche essere stato un acido o una malattia a lui sconosciuta ad operare quel danno.

Eppure la prima ipotesi, che era anche la più probabile in fondo, stuzzicava nella sua mente una sorta di pizzicore che però non riusciva a far sparire dato che non riusciva a ricordare a cosa fosse dovuto: era come se tutto ciò gli dicesse qualcosa, ma non poteva però afferrare l’informazione mancante per chiudere il cerchio dei suoi pensieri e dargli un senso.

Ermal si era improvvisamente irrigidito sotto al suo sguardo ed era stato solo qualche secondo dopo che si era chiuso l’accappatoio di scatto, tirandosi su e coprendosi meglio che poteva, avvolgendosi nella spugnosa stoffa verde e sottraendo così il proprio corpo alla sua minuziosa analisi.  
Fabrizio aveva sussultato al gesto tanto brusco, rialzando lo sguardo di scatto.

Quando aveva incrociato quello di Ermal, si era reso conto che sul suo viso era dipinta una smorfia di rabbia mista a quella che, incredibilmente, non gli era stato difficile viste le guance rosse catalogare come vergogna.

Stava digrignando appena i denti, a disagio, la fronte corrugata da rughe di disgusto che, Fabrizio ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco, non erano rivolte solo a lui, ma anche e per la maggiore a se stesso.

“Sarà meglio che vada a finire di sistemarmi, prima che io perda di nuovo la pazienza e vorrei evitarlo dato che ci sono voluti svariati minuti a calmarmi”

La frase era suonata come una sorta di lapidaria minaccia, cosa che aveva costretto Fabrizio a mordersi la lingua per non parlare, fin troppo memore di cosa era successo quando l’altro aveva effettivamente perso il controllo.

“Non appena sarò pronto, verrò ad aiutare anche te” gli aveva spiegato, riallacciandosi meglio la cinghia in vita prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

“Nel mentre” aveva proseguito freddamente, guardandolo “Sarà meglio che tu non cada più a terra. Potrei non accorrere subito, la prossima volta”

Era stato su quell’ultima cupa nota che si era voltato, chiudendosi dietro l’uscio mentre usciva.  
Quando Fabrizio aveva sentito la serratura scattare, aveva abbassato il capo, certo che da quella situazione, ormai, sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile uscirne. Sopratutto vivo.

 

-

 

“Ho un compito per te”

La voce di Ermal gli era giunta alle orecchie come un sussurro basso e leggero, quasi impercettibile. C’era una sorta di glaciale calma in quelle parole, ma anche un che di caldo e rassicurante, un contrasto che non sapeva spiegarsi né capire a cosa fosse dovuto.

Era passato quasi un giorno da quando l’aveva aggredito, lasciandolo più dolorante e pesto di quanto avesse fatto l’incidente d’auto e il conseguente periodo di guarigione.  
Dopo circa un’ora dalla sua uscita dalla stanza, Ermal era tornato da lui, vestito di tutto punto con una camicia nera e dei jeans scuri, impenetrabile nello sguardo e impassibile nei lineamenti come al suo solito.

Non c’era più traccia su di lui della bestia di prima, il sangue sparito come la rabbia e la bava.

A testimonianza dell’accaduto, restavano solo le sue nocche livide, un palmo della mano arrossato e qualche graffio sulla pelle candida, altrimenti intonsa.

Nonostante ora fosse coperto, Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare alle cicatrici che si nascondevano sotto alla pesante e scura stoffa, ma non aveva osato chiedere nulla, temendo di scatenare ancora l’ira del suo ormai carceriere e aguzzino.

E poi, una parte di lui era convinta che meno ne sapeva di quella storia, meglio era, per lui e per la sua sanità sia fisica che mentale.  
Eppure, nonostante ciò, l’altra parte della sua persona, quella che alimentava le sue fantasie d’autore e che gli consentiva di vivere nel mondo guadagnando raccontando storie e intrecciando i fili di vicende sconosciute a tutti meno che a lui, non poteva fare a meno di ricamare un’ipotesi dopo l’altra su quelle vecchie ferite, domandandosi come, quando e perché se le fosse procurate e chiedendosi, sopratutto, che cosa fosse quella sensazione che lo assaliva ogni volta che ci pensava, quella sorta di prurito celebrale che non riusciva però a grattare.

Era la stessa sensazione che aveva avuto guardando la camera di Ermal e il suo bagno la prima volta, ma questa volta la provava in maniera quasi più consapevole, come se nel suo intimo avesse la certezza che c’era qualcosa che doveva ricordare.

Aveva fatto vagare lo sguardo sulle sue gambe e sul suo torso, ma se l’altro se ne era accorto-cosa di cui Fabrizio non dubitava, dato che sembrava che niente sfuggisse all’occhio vigile e attento di Ermal-aveva scelto di non fare commenti, portandosi dietro di lui e spingendo la sedia lungo il corridoio, un cigolio sinistro derivato dalla caduta di prima che risuonava nello stretto passaggio mentre le ruote giravano, accompagnando quella sorta di processione a due, che Fabrizio sentiva come tale dato che si sentiva come un animale che veniva condotto alla propria fine.

Una volta arrivati in bagno, Ermal era stato metodico e preciso nei suoi gesti: prima l’aveva spogliato, gettando i suoi vestiti a terra quasi con disgusto, e lavato, facendo attenzione a togliergli dalla pelle ogni residuo di sangue secco, muco, lacrime e polvere, prestando anche cura nel verificare se delle schegge di ceramica gli si fossero o meno infilate sottopelle.

Non era stato particolarmente delicato, ma Fabrizio aveva guardato bene dal lamentarsene se non con piccoli mugolii sofferenti e smorfie di dolore.

“Non mi rendere le cose complicate” gli aveva detto Ermal prima di iniziare a togliergli la maglietta, e lui aveva preso quelle parole come quel che era certo che fossero: un avvertimento, atto a sottintendere che era meglio se non ostacolava il suo lavoro.

E quindi, nonostante il dolore, era rimasto il più immobile che poteva durante tutto il lavaggio e la successiva medicazione, cercando di essere il quanto più riconoscente possibile sul fatto che l’altro non l’avesse comunque abbandonato a se stesso.

Anzi, Ermal si era premurato di disinfettare ogni graffio, di mettere dei cerotti su quelli che ancora sanguinavano e dei punti carta sui tagli più grossi.

Gli aveva fasciato le mani, bruciate dalle ruote della sedia, dopo avervi applicato una pomata che l’aveva fatto sospirare di sollievo da quanto era fresca. Inoltre, gli aveva rifasciato la caviglia, ormai gonfia e tumefatta, tanto che Fabrizio l’aveva osservata criticamente chiedendosi se sarebbe mai tornata sana, e aveva cercato anche di valutare i danni interni che poteva o meno aver subito a causa delle sue percosse.

“Hai un paio di costole incrinate” aveva detto “Ma starai bene, se non farai più cadute come quella di prima mentre stanno guarendo”

Fabrizio si era, ancora una volta, morso la lingua per non dirgli che era solo colpa sua se era ridotto così e se non gli sembrava logica forse la sua voglia di scappare e mettere quanti più chilometri possibili tra lui e l’altro.

Ma aveva rimandato giù anche quell’amaro boccone insieme alla dignità, accettando invece di farsi lavare, medicare e poi anche asciugare e rivestire, con dei morbidi pantaloni della tuta e un maglione caldo.  
Aveva accettato le pastiglie per il dolore e la febbre, mandandole giù quasi con reale gratitudine dato che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per alleviare il freddo, la sofferenza e la stanchezza che sentiva e i tremiti che lo scuotevano regolarmente.

Oltretutto, poi, l’acqua fresca era stata un paradiso per la sua gola riarsa.

Dopodiché Ermal l’aveva riaccompagnato a letto, rimboccandogli le coperte con maniacale cura e andandosene poi quasi all’immediato, intimandogli però mentre usciva di riposare e dormire.

Nonostante la stanchezza gli pesasse nelle ossa come piombo, Fabrizio non era riuscito ad addormentarsi subito: era rimasto sveglio a fissare il soffitto, gli occhi sbarrati che quasi aveva paura di chiudere, nell’ipotesi che dietro alle palpebre avrebbe rivissuto lo stesso incubo fatto di percosse e terrore ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a quando non si sarebbe svegliato sudato fradicio e urlante.

E non era solo quello a preoccuparlo: l’umore di Ermal sembrava ora stabile, ma chi poteva sapere quando la bestia si sarebbe risvegliata? Quando avrebbe richiesto un altro pegno di dolore e di sangue?

Fabrizio aveva poi l’intimo terrore della volta che, ne era certo, sarebbe arrivata in futuro e in cui avrebbe dovuto pagare con la vita la sua impudente e, fino a poco tempo prima, libera esistenza.

Poi, i suoi pensieri avevano divagato alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici, le lacrime che inevitabilmente avevano iniziato a scorrergli sul viso al pensiero.

Avrebbe voluto riportare alla mente il volto dei suoi figli, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi dietro alle palpebre non vedeva altro che il folle sguardo di Ermal.

Così, impossibilitato nel rigirarsi tra le coperte, era rimasto a tormentarle debolmente con le dita, fissando un punto imprecisato che nemmeno vedeva in realtà, rigido come un ciocco di legno.

Era stato solo quando la luce soffusa dell’alba aveva spanso un roseo chiarore nella stanza che le sue palpebre si erano chiuse, lo sfinimento che finalmente aveva avuto la meglio su di lui e sul suo corpo freddo e dolorante, facendolo cadere in un sonno pesante e senza sogni.

Non era durato molto in realtà: dopo quelli che a lui erano parsi circa un paio di minuti nonostante fossero decisamente di più, Ermal si era presentato a svegliarlo.

Come al solito, l’aveva destato-anche se questa volta l’aveva anche scosso, chiamando il suo nome- e l’aveva fatto sedere sulla sedia a rotelle, spingendolo poi in bagno di buona lena.

L’aveva aiutato a urinare e a darsi una sciacquata al viso, gli aveva tagliato la barba in eccesso e poi l’aveva portato in salotto.

“Hai freddo?” gli aveva chiesto, vedendolo tremare, e al suo inevitabile cenno di assenso si era affrettato, avvolgendogli una morbida e calda coperta sulle gambe e piazzandolo davanti al caminetto perché potesse così riscaldarsi.

Il tavolino, Fabrizio aveva notato, era sparito, e con lui tutte le tracce di ciò che era successo: il tappeto era nuovo, lindo e pulito, i cocci erano stati spazzati via e il pavimento pulito.

Niente sembrava essere fuori posto in quella stanza, ma entrandovi Fabrizio aveva comunque sentito un brivido percorrerlo, il suo fiato già mozzo che si era fatto appena più rarefatto, un brivido che l’aveva attraversato alla vista di quell’ambiente.

Ermal, del canto suo, non aveva dato cenno di fastidio, anzi: da parte sua, sembrava essere di ottimo umore, quasi eccitato per qualcosa che Fabrizio poteva solo provare a immaginare.

Fatto stava che l’altro sembrava meno pallido e la sua fronte era distesa; i suoi occhi erano accesi da una scintilla e c’era in lui una sorta di fremito che sembrava scuoterlo tutto, facendolo tremolare sotto al suo sguardo.

Si era seduto con in mano del caffè bollente sulla poltrona, trascinata apposta vicino a lui dopo avergli portato una tazza di tè e un vassoio con dei toast e delle marmellate.

Fabrizio aveva bevuto e mangiato ed era stato in mezzo a quella colazione improvvisata che Ermal aveva pronunciato quelle parole.

Si era voltato a guardarlo, trovandolo intento ad osservare le fiamme scoppiettanti che si innalzavano, bruciando e inghiottendo i ciocchi di legna dati loro in pasto in cambio del calore, trasformandoli in cenere.

Il bagliore rossastro del fuoco rifletteva una sorta di luccichio luciferino nelle sue pupille e iridi scure, fisse e immobili, che l’aveva fatto rabbrividire.

La sua figura era appena in ombra, ma era ben chiara nei suoi lineamenti la durezza della sua risoluta determinazione, che si portava anche nel tono.

Un attimo di silenzio era seguito dopo quelle parole, breve ma denso al punto che sembrava quasi che l’intera stanza fosse stata riempita con una colata di melassa.

Fabrizio era rimasto immobile a guardare Ermal, non osando quasi respirare, ed era stato senza nemmeno accorgersene che si era sentito chiedere “Quale compito?” con voce fioca e spaurita.

Di nuovo, una volta pronunciata anche l’ultima sillaba, si era ritrovato con l’assenza di suoni a premergli sui timpani all’immediato, con una forza che derivata da quella che a tutti gli effetti era una mancanza sembrava praticamente inconcepibile.

Eppure era lì, presente e pesante come non mai, che gli si attaccava sulla pelle quanto sulle labbra, incollandole insieme e rendendole incapaci di formulare altre parole dopo quelle già azzardate, la sua lingua che sembrava pesargli in bocca come piombo.

Ermal si era preso il suo tempo per rispondere: aveva bevuto un sorso di caffè, inclinando appena indietro la testa ed esponendo il suo pomo d'Adamo sporgente, che aveva traballato al suo deglutire e poi, lentamente, aveva abbassato la tazza, posandosela in grembo, circondandola con le dita lunghe e sottili, con una delicatezza che di certo non era stata presente negli schiaffi che gli aveva dato.

La cosa straordinaria non era la forza che sapeva mettere in quell’appendice del suo corpo, ma quella che sapeva, all’occorrenza, togliervi, rendendola leggera e delicata come una piuma.

Poi, aveva ruotato la testa e alzato lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, puntando gli occhi scuri nei suoi, incatenandolo in quell’abisso di oscura follia in un solo istante.

Fabrizio aveva sentito un brivido percorrerlo, ma non aveva osato guardare altrove, troppo attratto dal cupo magnetismo di quelle iridi prive di luce se non quella della follia e allo stesso tempo troppo spaventato per contraddirlo o fare qualsiasi cosa che potesse farlo arrabbiare o dispiacere.

Era passato ancora un istante prima che, con suo meravigliato orrore e macabro stupore, sul volto di Ermal si aprisse, semplicemente e candidamente, quello che non era altro che un luminoso sorriso, che avrebbe potuto appartenere a un bambino se non fosse stata per la pazzia che sembrava annidarcisi ovunque, nella piega delle labbra arricciate quanto tra i suoi denti perfettamente lucidi e bianchi, che sembravano capaci di strappare a morsi anche la carne umana.

Non c’era felicità in quel gesto, ma solo una ferina eccitazione, che per una volta si estendeva in tutti i tratti del suo viso e anche nel suo corpo, che sembrava più dritto, più imponente, più umano, anche, nonostante tutto.

“Tu, mio caro Fabrizio” aveva detto Ermal, soddisfatto, le sue parole che sembravano ricolme di un tronfio orgoglio, come se avesse avuto l’idea migliore del mondo “Oggi comincerai a scrivere il tuo nuovo romanzo e riporterai in vita mio fratello. Il tuo compito, è rimetterlo di nuovo al mondo”

 

  
Dopo quell’affermazione, la stanza si era improvvisamente pietrificata: tutto, nell’ambiente, sembrava essersi fermato insieme a loro; perfino le fiamme scoppiettanti nel camino parevano aver smesso per un istante di consumare il loro nutrimento di legno, quietandosi a loro volta per non rompere l’attimo di immobile shock che aveva attraversato Fabrizio, scorrendo in lui con un brivido.

Per un attimo, si era trasformato nella perfetta imitazione di un cartone animato, di quelli che piacevano tanto ai suoi figli: aveva comicamente spalancato gli occhi fin quasi all’impossibile, la mascella gli era letteralmente caduta, lasciandolo con la bocca semi spalancata, e sarebbe stato quasi divertente se non avesse avuto il panico dipinto sul viso e negli occhi mentre, con lo sguardo ancora fisso su Ermal, si chiedeva se non fosse il caso di pulirsi le orecchie e chiedergli di ripetere.  
Eppure, la sensazione di pensate gelo che gli si era annidata alla bocca dello stomaco come se avesse ingurgitato una scatola di cubetti di ghiaccio, gli diceva che no, non aveva sbagliato: aveva sentito benissimo cosa l’altro aveva detto.

Un fischio acuto aveva per un secondo ovattato tutti gli altri suoni, lasciandolo per un istante isolato nel suo mondo, lontano da tutto e da tutti, prima che il movimento fatto da Ermal per alzarsi lo riportasse nella realtà.

Aveva sussultato, rischiando di rovesciarsi il tè addosso, e l’aveva guardato, chiudendo di scatto la bocca e deglutendo rumorosamente.

Non si era dimenticato del folle intento dell’altro e dell’affermazione fatta mentre lo stava percuotendo, ma sperava che invece l’avesse fatto lui, in qualche modo, o che vi avesse quantomeno rinunciato.

Aveva voglia di urlare, di alzarsi e di strillargli in faccia con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni e tutta la voce che possedeva che no, non poteva riportare in vita i morti e che doveva semplicemente accettare che Rinald era morto, morto e sepolto per lui.

Non l’avrebbe riportato in vita, non avrebbe continuato quell’incubo senza fine in cui era caduto anni addietro.

Voleva prendere quel suo bel sorriso da psicopatico e romperglielo contro al muro, ecco cosa voleva, fino a quando non vi sarebbe rimasto stampato sopra, ormai insanguinato e distrutto.

Si era stupito lui stesso della violenza di quell’immagine che il suo cervello gli stava offrendo, ma non era forse Ermal il suo aguzzino?

Era dopotutto normale che provasse nei suoi confronti il desiderio di ritornargli ogni dolore sentito, ogni grammo di paura ed ogni attimo di terrore.

Ma non poteva fare nessuna di quelle cose, per cui si era limitato a stringere appena le mani ancora doloranti sui braccioli della sedia, cercando di fare dei respiri profondi.

Gli veniva quasi da piangere al pensiero: non voleva rimettersi a scrivere, non voleva obbedire alle sue aspettative, ma la verità era che non aveva scelta.

Ermal si era avvicinato a lui lentamente e Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare a meno di trattenere un brivido di terrore, memore di ciò che era successo l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto avanzare verso di sé in quella sala.  
L’altro però non aveva allungato le mani: si era limitato a prendergli la tazza tiepida dalle sue, quasi con gentilezza, sparendo poi dietro di lui per andare a posare le stoviglie in cucina.

Due piccoli tonfi leggeri e poi i suoi passi si erano nuovamente diretti in sala, portandosi dietro di lui con la loro usale cadenza calma e regolare.

La sedia a rotelle aveva poi ripreso a muoversi, mentre Ermal lo portava via, verso la stanza, senza che lui provasse ad opporvisi o fosse riuscito ad articolare almeno un suono di senso compiuto che non fosse l’ansimare leggero che era il suo respiro.

“Ho anche una sorpresa per te” aveva detto l’altro, con un tono che pareva-straordinariamente per lui-quasi allegro e soddisfatto, entrando dalla porta e spingendolo fino allo scrittoio.

Con lentezza, aveva tolto la sedia da sotto il tavolo, spostandola di lato e posandola con cura contro al muro, in modo da poterlo spingere in avanti fino a quando il tavolo non gli aveva sfiorato il petto, portandolo così seduto davanti alla macchina da scrivere, oggetto che mai come in quel momento gli sembrava solo una minacciosa arma che era costretto a guardare quasi con una sorta di reverenziale timore unito però a uno sfrontato disgusto che non riusciva a nascondere del tutto.

Era una bella macchina, certo, probabilmente d’epoca, con delle rifiniture dorate che la rendevano elegante, ma in quel momento l’avrebbe volentieri fracassata a terra.  
Ermal aveva recuperato un pacchetto dal tavolino che Fabrizio aveva notato solo in quel momento, aprendolo e mostrandoglielo, orgoglioso.

“Fogli” aveva detto, portandoglieli sotto al naso affinché potesse vederli per bene “Sono stato in paese, stamattina presto, e li ho presi apposta per te. Ho cercato i tuoi preferiti: spessi, non di colore bianco puro e sopratutto a prova di sbavatura dell’inchiostro”

Aveva pronunciato la frase lentamente, quasi fin troppo dato il tono, come se volesse scandire bene ogni singola parola, riuscendo però a tingerla comunque di un malcelato orgoglio e di una vivida fierezza, come se avesse combattuto la guerra e non recuperato dei fogli per farlo lavorare, rendendo il tutto quasi come una dichiarazione solenne di inconcepibile importanza.

“Ho pensato che scrivere a macchina avrebbe favorito la tua immaginazione, dato che lo preferisci al computer”

Sembrava molto convinto del suo operato mentre lo guardava con una sorta di aspettativa nei suoi confronti, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui.

Fabrizio l’aveva osservato per un istante, quasi incantato: nulla avrebbe potuto essere più dissimile dalla bestia che aveva conosciuto poche ore prima dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte, con quel suo leggero sorriso e quella sorta di fanciullesco entusiasmo che sembrava animare i suoi statuari lineamenti, rendendoli più dolci e vivi.

Perfino il suo incarnato sembrava essersi fatto più roseo e meno cereo, come se la sola idea di aver fatto quel gesto per lui gli facesse battere più forte il cuore e provare sentimenti che su di lui non pensava che avrebbe mai visto.

Ora come ora, sembrava rivestito da una bellezza pura e infantile, con quei soffici riccioli d’ebano e il sorriso leggero che incurvava le sue labbra, delle minuscole fossette che si erano palesate sulle sue guance, il naso arricciato e il capo che, appena reclinato di lato, gli donava un’aria più che innocua.

Nemmeno nelle sue più rosee fantasie Fabrizio avrebbe mai immaginato di poterlo vedere così, ben lontano dall’essere empio e immondo che l’aveva scaraventato a terra e picchiato senza la minima traccia di pietà o rimorso.  
Eppure, ancora una volta, tutto ciò non arrivava ai suoi occhi che sebbene fossero fanciullescamente socchiusi, mantenevano la loro solita freddezza, rinchiudendo dietro di sé tutto ciò che in quel momento non era mostrato sul suo viso.

Era stato solo dopo un istante che Fabrizio aveva reagito, costringendosi ad arricciare la propria faccia in quello che sperava avesse almeno la parvenza di un sorriso, ma che probabilmente pareva più un’informe smorfia.

“Grazie” aveva mormorato “Sei stato molto gentile, Ermal” aveva continuato, guardandolo “Però forse se scrivessi a computer impiegherei meno te-”  
“No”

Il rifiuto era arrivato secco, rapido ma non inaspettato da parte dell’altro, l’innocenza che subito era stata lavata via dalla sua espressione in un battito di ciglia.

“Niente computer” aveva ribadito “Scriverai a macchina, come ti ho detto”

Aveva infilato i fogli nell’apparecchio, bruscamente anche se precisamente, la mascella e i denti che si erano improvvisamente chiusi e stretti, contraendo la sua faccia in una dura smorfia.

“Sai, dovresti imparare ad avere un po’ più di gratitudine, Fabrizio” aveva sibilato, spingendolo meglio sotto lo scrittoio, quasi facendogli male nel gesto, il legno che aveva premuto contro al suo stomaco “Dopotutto, sei vivo grazie a me. Ti ho accolto in casa mia, ti ho lavato, vestito e curato, ho cucinato per te… Sono stato il tuo dannato Gesù Cristo personale e sono andato anche a comprarti dei fogli perfetti e tu ti ostini a volermi contraddire. E per cosa poi? Per impuntarti perché vuoi scrivere con quel dannato aggeggio? Sei incredibile!” aveva sbottato, la rabbia che era tornata a comparirgli addosso parola dopo parola.

Un brivido freddo aveva scosso Fabrizio che, febbrilmente, aveva scosso il capo.  
“No, hai ragione, scusami” aveva balbettato subito, affrettandosi a provare a calmarlo prima che esplodesse di nuovo e la bestia tornasse a palesarsi “Io… sono stato scortese, perdonami. Apprezzo molto tutto quello che hai fatto per me, Ermal, davvero. E… sai cosa, hai ragione. Scrivere a macchina è meglio. Pensavo che col computer avrei potuto farti avere prima il romanzo, ma dopotutto è vero: non si deve mettere fretta a queste cose e poi, il cartaceo è meglio, no?” aveva detto, quasi non respirando durante tutto quello sproloquio, a malapena riuscendo a pensare alle parole che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

Si vergognava di aver gettato al vento la dignità a quel modo, ma sapeva che se non voleva soffrire doveva per forza dargli corda.

Per fortuna, la sua supplica sembrava aver funzionato: Ermal aveva rilassato l’espressione, distendendo la fronte e annuendo appena, seccamente.

“Allora… scrivi” aveva detto, indicando la macchina da scrivere con un gesto del capo, un ricciolo che gli era caduto sugli occhi “Io tornerò più tardi, a portarti da mangiare. Non ti disturberò. Buon lavoro, Fabrizio” aveva annunciato prima di uscire lentamente, chiudendosi ancora la porta alle spalle e facendo nuovamente scattare la serratura.

Fabrizio aveva sospirato, accasciandosi appena su se stesso, guardando fuori dalla finestra: la neve ricopriva ancora tutto di bianco, rendendo il paesaggio quasi idilliaco sotto i raggi del sole; un paradiso che lui, nella sua prigione di legno e follia, non poteva raggiungere in alcun modo.

Aveva posato lentamente le mani doloranti sui tasti, preparandosi.

Dopotutto, non c’era molto che potesse fare se non acconsentire a quella follia e scrivere.

Aveva preso un profondo respiro, cercando nella sua mente una frase, una parola o un’immagine per iniziare quel nuovo racconto che non voleva, ma che doveva per forza portare alla luce se voleva sopravvivere.

Piano piano, il ticchettio delle sue dita che battevano sui tasti e delle lettere che si imprimevano sulla carta formando prima delle parole e poi delle frasi aveva iniziato a risuonare nella stanza, creando una colonna sonora simile a quella che avrebbe potuto suonare la pioggia cadendo e battendo delicatamente sul tetto della casa.

Da qualche parte nei paesi vicini, il suono che si propagava rimbalzando sui monti e rimanendo chiuso in quella sorta di conca, le campane di qualche chiesa stavano suonando da morto.

 

_

 

Per le successive ore, Fabrizio aveva scritto.

Aveva scritto senza fermarsi, strappando alcuni fogli e mettendone via altri. Alcuni erano diventate palle accartocciate che aveva lanciato con rabbia ai propri piedi, mentre altri erano mattoni di parole che stavano pian piano incastrandosi insieme per formare una storia che avesse senso e che potesse soddisfare il suo esigente cliente.

Ermal si era presentato come promesso all’ora di pranzo, lasciandogli un vassoio, e poi se ne era andato, non senza prima però averlo rimproverato.

“Guarda che disastro” aveva detto, stizzito, raccogliendo da terra le palle di carta e i pezzi stracciati, scuotendo il capo “Se ti serviva un cestino, bastava chiederlo”

Aveva quindi provveduto a portargliene uno, così che potesse buttare via ciò che non gli serviva o che non gli piaceva senza fare una strage sul pavimento prima intonso.

Se ne era quindi andato, chiudendolo di nuovo dentro, tornando infine all’ora di cena, mentre Fabrizio stava rileggendo stancamente quello che aveva prodotto.

Si vedeva che quell’opera era forzata, a suo parere: non c’era soddisfazione personale che sentisse di fronte a quelle parole, ma solo un grande senso di impotenza e di disgusto, verso se stesso e verso Ermal.

Non sembrava una cosa che aveva scritto lui e non riusciva nemmeno a rallegrarsi delle figure retoriche ben riuscite o dei vocaboli che aveva scelto con cura perché fossero perfetti in quel frangente.  
Ogni parola era stata dolorosa e faticosa da scrivere e da far uscire dal suo cervello, come l’estrazione di un dente, e ognuna di esse aveva aumentato pian piano la rabbia e l’odio che provava per quella costrizione che gli era stata imposta.  
“Basta così” aveva detto Ermal, annuendo, osservando l’esiguo mucchio di pagine che costituivano il prodotto di quella giornata, guardando poi criticamente il cestino quasi pieno “E comunque, questi fogli costano. Vedi di non sprecarne troppi” l’aveva rimproverato, portandolo di là perché mangiasse, ma nel mentre sembrava comunque più tranquillo e allegro di prima.

“Allora” aveva iniziato mentre Fabrizio ingurgitava stancamente la sua cena, che gli sembrava perfino insapore da quanto provato era dallo sforzo mentale che aveva fatto “Come sta andando?” aveva chiesto Ermal, impazientemente.

Fabrizio aveva scrollato appena le spalle, infilandosi in bocca una patata arrosto.

L’aveva masticata lentamente, deglutendo prima parlare.

“Beh… sono solo all’inizio” aveva detto, cercando di non sbilanciarsi troppo nel proprio giudizio, come faceva in fondo di solito anche con Andrea.  
Il pensiero dell’amico gli aveva causato una stretta al cuore e una allo stomaco, cosa che l’aveva spinto ad allontanare appena il piatto da sé con un sospiro.  
Chissà che cosa stava facendo adesso.  
Lo stava cercando o lo credeva morto?

Stava piangendo la sua scomparsa o urlando al telefono contro qualche poliziotto perché perlustrasse di nuovo la zona?  
Lo immaginava perfettamente, intento a camminare in tondo nel suo ufficio, gesticolando con fare alquanto minaccioso, rosso in viso e con il tono di voce che poteva essere udito a tre piani di distanza.

E i suoi figli? Che cosa sapevano di tutta quella storia? Cosa era stato detto loro?  
Che era morto? Che era disperso?  
Lo aspettavano speranzosi con l’ingenuità che solo un bambino può avere a casa oppure versavano lacrime calde e amare incapaci di capire perché il loro papà fosse stato strappato via da loro dalla neve in cui tanto amavano giocare, imbacuccati nei loro giubbotti colorati e nelle loro sciarpone fatte a mano dalla nonna?

Se solo avesse potuto contattarli, anche per un singolo istante…

“Non hai fame?” aveva chiesto Ermal, appena stizzito dal suo gesto, riportandolo alla realtà.

Fabrizio, per quella volta, non ce l’aveva fatta ad assecondarlo: aveva scosso la testa in cenno di diniego, sospirando e sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire.  
“Non molta, no” aveva detto “Sono molto stanco. Come immagino tu sappia, anche scrivere è faticoso. Se permetti, preferirei andare a dormire. Dopotutto” aveva aggiunto, sperando così di riuscire a farsi dare retta “ho ancora molto lavoro da fare. Voglio riposare, in modo da potermi alzare presto per scrivere e farlo bene”

Ermal aveva inclinato appena il capo, osservandolo, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, probabilmente intento a valutare se dargli o meno ragione, ma alla fine aveva annuito, alzandosi.

“Comprendo” aveva sospirato “Ti accompagno a letto, allora”

Fabrizio aveva ringraziato con un breve cenno del capo, mentre l’altro aveva fatto il giro del tavolo.

L’aveva riportato nella sua stanza, tirandolo su per metterlo poi sotto alle coperte che, come ogni sera, gli aveva rimboccato dopo avergli fatto nuovamente prendere le pastiglie per il dolore.

Poi, si era avvicinato allo scrittoio, prendendo delicatamente il piccolo fascicolo di pagine posatovi sopra.

“Queste le prendo io” aveva detto, guardandolo “Così domattina ti dirò che ne penso”

Si era poi avviato fuori, facendo un leggero cenno verso di lui.

“Dormi bene, Fabrizio” gli aveva augurato, e questa volta c’era stata una sorta di traccia di dolcezza nella sua voce, come se tenesse al fatto che riposasse serenamente.

Dopo essere stato chiuso dentro, Fabrizio aveva sospirato, lanciando uno sguardo alla macchina da scrivere, la sua personale arma di tortura.

Era stato allora che, con gli occhi che vagavano sul tavolino, si era reso conto di un dettaglio che nel pomeriggio non aveva notato: la borsa del suo computer era sparita.

Lentamente, aveva scorso lo sguardo sulla stanza, sul pavimento e negli angoli, sotto la sedia e sopra all’armadio, vicino alla porta e perfino sotto al letto, sporgendosi appena per controllare, senza però trovarne traccia.

Un fastidioso senso di disagio l’aveva pervaso all’immediato: perché Ermal gliel’aveva portata via?

Gli aveva ordinato di scrivere con la macchina, ma di certo Fabrizio non avrebbe osato farlo con il computer senza il suo permesso, onde evitare di essere nuovamente percosso.  
E allora perché l’altro aveva sentito la necessità di privarlo fisicamente di quell’oggetto?

Anche con il rischio che potesse accenderlo, che cosa vi avrebbe mai guadagnato da quel gesto?  
Il massimo che avrebbe potuto fare senza connessione era farsi una partita a prato fiorito o al solitario.

Dopotutto, dubitava che Ermal avesse un modem e se anche lui fosse riuscito ad attaccare il proprio, se le linee erano danneggiate, il segnale non sarebbe comunque arrivato.

A quel pensiero, si era tirato su di scatto, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto e la testa che gli girava vorticosamente.  
Certo, senza connessione non avrebbe potuto fare altro, vero.

Ma se invece la connessione ci fosse stata? Se il segnale fosse stato, invero, presente?  
Forse era per quello che Ermal aveva voluto portaglielo via: aveva mentito quando gli aveva detto che le linee erano state interrotte a causa della neve.

Una bugia verosimile, magari anche ben raccontata, ma pur sempre una bugia.

Dopotutto, la reazione che l’altro aveva avuto di fronte alla sua richiesta gli era sembrata spropositata perfino per lui.  
Non solo si era arrabbiato, ma l’aveva fatto come se la sola idea che Fabrizio potesse mettere le mani sul computer lo facesse impazzire.

Era stato con mani tremanti, quindi, che aveva afferrato il proprio cellulare, ancora abbandonato sul comodino dopo quella volta che aveva provato ad accenderlo, la paura e l’eccitazione che gli scorrevano nelle vene.

Aveva provato di nuovo a premere i tanti di accensione, senza ottenere alcun risultato e poi, lentamente, l’aveva aperto, posandosi in grembo le due parti.

Un gemito gli era uscito dalla gola quando si era reso conto che la sua intuizione era esatta: la batteria era stata rimossa.

Aveva fissato il vano vuoto con la bocca socchiusa, incredulo e al contempo rincuorato dalla cosa, mille pensieri che gli aggrovigliavano nella testa.

“Bastardo intelligente” aveva mormorato, leccandosi le labbra secche mentre richiudeva l’apparecchio, tornando a posarlo sul comodino prima di ristendersi a letto, mugolando piano per i dolori che sentiva, ma comunque sentendosi quasi euforico a quella scoperta.

La linea, quindi, c’era.

Questo significava che se riusciva a trovare la batteria del telefono, il suo computer o un altro apparecchio telefonico, avrebbe potuto chiamare aiuto e mettersi in salvo, ponendo fine a quella follia.

Un sorriso, piccolo ma spontaneo, gli era apparso sulle labbra mentre la determinazione si faceva strada in lui, nascendo come una piccola e ostinata pianta in mezzo al deserto della disperazione mentre chiudeva gli occhi per riposarsi e preparasi così alle giornate successive.

Basta subire: adesso, era tempo di combattere.

 

-

 

L’eccitazione di Fabrizio, però, aveva avuto breve durata.

Per i successivi cinque giorni aveva continuato a scrivere senza sosta, mentre Ermal, impaziente ed esigente come non mai, rubava prima della cena le pagine da lui prodotte, per poi leggerle durante la notte e riportargliele al mattino, con un responso e le dovute correzioni.

Nel complesso, sembrava essere abbastanza soddisfatto dal lavoro, anche se non esitava a dirgli duramente quello che c’era che secondo lui non funzionava e che, quindi, doveva essere cambiato.

Il mattino dopo l’inizio del lavoro, gli aveva restituito le pagine stracciate a metà, scuro in viso come non mai.

“Questo lavoro è pessimo” aveva detto, brusco “Hai usato una scusa patetica per giustificare il finale indegno dell’altro libro, e la cosa non mi piace per niente. So che sei molto meglio di così, Fabrizio, e so che puoi creare qualcosa di decisamente più sublime di questo ciarpame. Devi onorare i miei fratelli, non ridurre loro e tutti gli altri a degli idioti. Non capisci che nessuno avrebbe creduto a una cosa così patetica? Rinald è meglio di così, lo sai. È intelligente, il mio fratellino. Quindi vedi di fare le cose per bene, la prossima volta”  
Aveva quindi gettato i rimasugli della carta nel fuoco davanti al suo sguardo incredulo, osservandolo senza alcuna pietà nello sguardo.  
“Ricomincia” aveva ordinato, secco, e Fabrizio non aveva potuto far altro che obbedire, ricominciando e impiegando l’intera giornata e poi gran parte della nottata per produrre qualcosa che l’altro potesse considerare degno.

Per fortuna, il giorno dopo Ermal l’aveva svegliato dicendosi entusiasta del suo operato, sorridente e pimpante come non l’aveva mai visto.

“Ottimo Fabrizio, ottimo!” aveva trillato, annuendo “Ecco, era questo di cui parlavo ieri! Sapevo che potevi fare di meglio e ho fatto bene ad insistere: questo inizio è perfetto, ecco cos’è. Mi sono permesso di apportare un paio di modifiche sulle virgole e di correggerti un paio di tempi verbali, oltre che di sostituire un paio di vocaboli con alcuni che ritengo più adatti, ma per il resto è… semplicemente meraviglioso. Vai avanti così, mi raccomando. Sono sicuro che _questo_ libro diverrà il tuo più grande capolavoro. Stai superando anche l’ultimo manoscritto che, a parte il finale, era davvero superbo”

Fabrizio si era obbligato a sorridere, annuendo.

“Sono contento che ti piaccia” aveva detto, desiderando solo rompergli quel sorriso sghembo contro alla parete “La tua opinione è davvero importante per me” aveva aggiunto, disgustato da se stesso, ma era meglio tenersi buono l’altro uomo più che poteva e se le false lusinghe potevano servire, l’avrebbe adulato da lì fino alla fine dei tempi.

O fino a quando non trovava un modo per contattare i soccorsi.

Ed era andata avanti così: lui scriveva, Ermal leggeva, correggeva e commentava.

Si arrabbiava se le cose stonavano, mentre si congratulava quando andavano bene, spronandolo ad andare avanti, chiudendolo per ore e ore nella sua stanza-prigione.

Per ogni volta che Fabrizio rimaneva solo, dedicava qualche istante a frugare nella camera: nel cassetto del comodino, nell’armadio, in quello dello scrittoio.

Il contenuto del mobilio era, purtroppo, stato deludente: nel guardaroba c’erano soltanto dei vestiti, ben riposti e perfettamente stirati, nel comodino non c’era nulla se non un segnalibro e una piccola torcia di lettura e nell’altro aveva trovato solo un altro pacco di fogli per la macchina da scrivere e delle ricariche per la stilografica.

Niente, quindi, che potesse aiutarlo.

Quando l’altro lo portava fuori, invece, faceva vagare attentamente gli occhi per tutta la casa, in cerca della propria borsa, di un apparecchio telefonico o di un luogo in cui potesse essere nascosta la batteria del suo telefono.

Purtroppo, però, si era presto reso conto della grave falla che non aveva contemplato inizialmente in quella sua idea: non solo non aveva la possibilità di frugare in tutti gli altri cassetti e pertugi della casa o di spalancare le ante della cucina, ma non poteva nemmeno avere accesso al posto in cui probabilmente tutto era stato depositato, ovvero la camera degli ospiti che era divenuta momentaneamente quella di Ermal.

Oltretutto, non restava mai da solo e, se anche lo fosse stato, Ermal non esitava mai a chiuderlo a chiave nella sua stanza, cosa che quindi gli sarebbe comunque stata d’impedimento.

All’inizio del sesto giorno, quindi, Fabrizio aveva ormai il morale sotto i piedi: tutto il suo entusiasmo era scemato, soffocato dall'ineluttabilità del suo destino, a cui ormai iniziava a crede oltre che ad arrendersi: avrebbe finito quel libro, volente o nolente, e poi Ermal probabilmente avrebbe trovato un modo per disfarsi di lui.

O magari, l’avrebbe reso suo prigioniero per sempre, costringendolo a rimanere in quella casa per tutti gli anni a venire fino al giorno della sua morte.

Tra le due prospettive, in fondo, ammetteva che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito la morte: quantomeno, in quel caso, avrebbe smesso di soffrire.

Era rimuginando cupamente che stava seduto allo scrittoio, come al suo solito, digitando svogliatamente sui tasti.

Quando aveva guardato, si era accorto con un sospiro di aver scritto _“muori stronzo”_ nel bel mezzo di una frase, cosa che l’aveva costretto a fermare il lavoro di scrittura sul foglio per correggerlo con il bianchetto che l’altro gli aveva procurato a sua richiesta per evitare di fargli sprecare una marea di carta e di soldi.

Gli aveva perfino ceduto un’altra delle sue stilografiche, pure questa con incise le iniziali E. M. seppur meno elegante di quella che portava con sé, perché potesse apportare delle modifiche anche a mano se lo desiderava.

Sconsolato, aveva osservato le parole sparire dietro alla linea bianca che aveva tracciato, candida come la neve che ancora luccicava pacificamente fuori dalla finestra.

Aveva nevicato, un paio di giorni prima, ma si era trattato solo di una spolverata che non aveva avuto niente a che fare con la tempesta della settimana precedente e che aveva solo rinnovato il biancore intonso del paesaggio che aveva pian piano iniziato a sciogliersi.

Chissà se anche lui sarebbe sparito così, in futuro.

Semplicemente, in silenzio, senza che nessuno a parte l’autore della sua scomparsa lo venisse a sapere.

Ormai, i suoi amici e la sua famiglia dovevano crederlo davvero morto.

Aveva sospirato ancora, stropicciandosi stancamente il viso stanco: Ermal non lo lasciava mai né uscire né aprire le finestre e l’idea di non poter sentire l’aria fresca sul viso, di non poterla respirare, era soffocante più delle costole incrinate che gli rendevano doloroso e faticoso quel movimento tanto naturale e necessario alla sopravvivenza.

Si era chiesto, stancamente, se avrebbe mai risentito il calore del sole, quello stesso che stava tagliando in due il suo viso facendogli strizzare gli occhi, direttamente sulla pelle, senza un vetro che ne filtrasse i raggi.

Mentre riprendeva stancamente a scrivere, si era tristemente reso conto che la risposta a quella domanda era quasi sicuramente un no.

Era così, con quell’improvviso sprazzo di pessimistica consapevolezza, che quel refolo di vento che al di là della finestra carezzava dolcemente i rami degli alberi e che gli era precluso sentire, era penetrato comunque dentro di lui, spegnendo quell’ultima e flebile fiammella di speranza ancora accesa, lasciandolo sprofondare nel buio.

 

_

 

Altre tre settimane erano passate, lente ma inesorabili, e tuttavia veloci nella maniacale e monotona routine che avevano costruito.

Ogni giorno sembrava solo un ripetersi di quello precedente, un infinito loop temporale da cui non poteva scappare: cambiavano i vestiti, il cibo e il tempo atmosferico fuori dalle finestre, ma le dinamiche rimanevano sempre le stesse.

Ermal lo svegliava, lo portava in bagno, gli faceva fare colazione mentre gli dava il suo responso giornaliero sulla storia e lo rimetteva a scrivere fino all’ora di pranzo. Gli lasciava il vassoio e tornava per cena, poi lo lasciava andare ancora avanti a creare, se se la sentiva.  
Lo rimetteva infine a letto e poi si ricominciava daccapo.

C’era da dire che l’altro non gli faceva mancare nulla: lo nutriva, lavava e medicava, gli faceva la barba e gli dava le pastiglie per il dolore; si assicurava che non avesse mai né freddo né troppo caldo e almeno una volta al giorno si informava-seppur per semplice interesse personale-sul suo stato di salute, chiedendoglielo.

Stato che, c’era da dirlo, ovviamente andava sempre migliorando: i lividi stavano sparendo, i tagli chiudendosi e si sentiva sempre più in forze e meno dolorante, tanto che poteva svolgere diversi compiti da solo ormai, come prendersi cura di sé lavandosi-tranne la barba: Ermal insisteva per fargliela, probabilmente nel timore che usasse il rasoio come arma contro di lui o per togliersi la vita-e anche vestendosi.

Certo era costretto ancora sulla sedia a rotelle perché tutto il lavoro precedente di guarigione era stato vanificato dalle percosse dell’altro e oltretutto Fabrizio non era nemmeno convinto del fatto che la frattura si stesse saldando nel modo giusto: il piede continuava a fargli male, la sua caviglia era ancora gonfia e violacea e se provava a muoverla gli lanciava delle fitte tremende. Pertanto, era piuttosto convinto del fatto che, se avesse provato ad appoggiarla per alzarsi, sarebbe crollato a terra, rompendosela di nuovo.

E poi comunque, non avrebbe potuto andare lontano: se si fosse alzato in camera, al massimo avrebbe potuto provare ad uscire dalla finestra dato che la porta era chiusa, ma si sarebbe ritrovato a strisciare nella neve al freddo e probabilmente non avrebbe fatto chissà quanta strada.

Se invece l’avesse fatto in altro luogo Ermal, che lo sorvegliava sempre attentamente, sarebbe stato più che pronto a spingerlo di nuovo a terra e oltre a non avere nessuna arma Fabrizio non aveva nemmeno la necessaria forma e forza per batterlo, ridotto com’era.

Pertanto, era meglio se restava lì, sulla sedia che ormai avevo preso la forma del suo corpo,

Era, a tutti gli effetti, un meccanismo infernale, sì, ma di certo funzionale.

Fabrizio si era ormai rassegnato del tutto alla sua infausta e infelice sorte e a volte si chiedeva che cosa avessero detto i suoi amici e la sua famiglia al suo funerale, davanti a quella bara vuota che serviva più per dare una parvenza di normalità a quell’assurda situazione che a celebrare per bene la sua morte.

Avevano pianto?  
Probabilmente i bambini l’avevano fatto, sì.  
Forse anche Andrea aveva pianto.

Gli piaceva pensare che anche quelle poche persone che definiva amici avrebbero versato almeno una lacrima per lui, anche se in privato.

Chissà se qualcuno aveva accarezzato la testa di sua figlia, come usava fare lui quando era triste.

Chissà se qualcuno aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla ad Andrea, dicendogli di farsi coraggio.

Chissà quanti avevano abbracciato la sua ex, stringendosi a lei e al suo dolore: nonostante fossero separati e nonostante gli screzi, si volevano ancora bene.

Era un pensiero più che macabro, ma non riusciva a non pensarci.

Dopotutto ormai aveva smesso di chiedersi se lo stessero cercando: aveva dato per scontato che, infine, si fossero tutti arresi alla più probabile dell’ipotesi.

In fondo, nessuno avrebbe potuto sopravvivere da solo, ferito e al freddo e al gelo per tutto quel tempo e nessuno aveva avvertito di un suo ritrovamento, inclusi gli ospedali e gli abitanti dei paesi vicini, pertanto era naturale che si pensasse che il suo destino fosse stato quello di morire per ipotermia e che il suo corpo, probabilmente mezzo mangiato dagli animali, fosse ancora sepolto sotto a quel bianco strato che non accennava a diminuire, sciogliendosi appena e diminuendo solo per poi essere di nuovo aumentato da una successiva nevicata.

L’unico lato positivo di tutta quella faccenda, oltre al fatto che giorno dopo giorno si sentiva sempre meglio, era che l’umore di Ermal, per quanto imprevedibile e variabile fosse, sembrava essere sempre abbastanza buono dato che poco o nulla aveva da lamentarsi del suo lavoro e anzi, spesso lo elogiava, entusiasta di ciò che stava costruendo.

Fabrizio non ne era del tutto certo, ma gli era parso di averlo visto commuoversi quando Rinald era ricomparso nelle sue pagine, vivo e vegeto, risorto dalla tomba e dalla sua inscenata morte.

Ammetteva, seppur con riluttanza, che in effetti il lavoro non gli stava venendo poi così male come aveva inizialmente pensato: sebbene l’entusiasmo di Ermal fosse evidente, era certo che il suo giudizio non ne fosse chissà quanto offuscato dato che non esitava ad esprimersi duramente se qualcosa non andava bene. Oltretutto poi, in qualche modo quel libro oltre ad essere una costrizione era in fondo ciò che dava uno scopo alle sue giornate, che erano presumibilmente anche le ultime della sua vita: se aveva ragione, quell’ultimo racconto sarebbe stato il suo testamento e valeva quantomeno la pena di cercare di farlo essere degno del suo nome d’autore.

Pertanto, si era gettato a capofitto nel lavoro, macinando parole su parole, che gli era venuto anche più naturale del solito mettere in fila una alla volta per creare un nuovo intreccio e una nuova trama.

Anche quel giorno, quindi, era seduto allo scrittoio, preso dalla scena che stava descrivendo, una cruciale per avviare il racconto verso l’ormai agognata-anche da parte di Ermal, che si era fatto via via più entusiasta e al contempo curioso-fine: era stato quasi con sorpresa che se ne era accorto, cosa che l’aveva fatto fermare per qualche secondo, interdetto, non appena aveva posto il punto all’ultima frase del capitolo.

Un mese di lavoro, ma eccolo lì, ormai praticamente prossimo a porre la parola fine anche a quel suo ennesimo e probabilmente ultimo libro.

Una parte di lui, in quel momento in cui si stava rendendo conto che sarebbero bastati un paio di giorni al massimo per concludere il lavoro, si era ritrovata a chiedersi perché non ci avesse messo di più, sapendo a cosa stava andando incontro.  
Perché non avesse, nel limite del possibile, usato ogni singolo secondo nel modo più lento e meno produttivo possibile, in modo da assicurarsi ancora un minuto in più, solo uno, per guardare fuori e osservare il cielo tingersi delle sfumature aranciate del tramonto, per osservare la neve luccicare al sole e i fiocchi cadere dolcemente dalle nubi che oscuravano quello stesso cielo che, col buio, si sarebbe acceso di stelle. Solo un altro attimo per guardare il profilo scuro dei monti stagliarsi contro all’oscurità della notte, per poi palesarsi, imbiancato e aspramente dolce nelle sue curve e nei suoi picchi, alla luce rosea dell’alba.

Perché non si era preso un attimo in più per guardare la luna, o sentire il sole.

Distrattamente, mentre ancora osservava l’inchiostro che asciugava sulla carta, si era chiesto se Ermal avrebbe assecondo un suo ultimo desiderio.

Niente di che, non avrebbe chiesto chissà cosa: solo la possibilità di rivedere una foto dei suoi figli e la cortesia di essere portato fuori, per respirare un’ultima volta l’aria pulita e fresca dei monti, il profumo degli aghi di pino e quello del gelo, mentre i raggi gli intiepidivano la pelle.

Solo quello, niente di più.

Aveva sentito un groppo in gola al pensiero e aveva sbattuto rapidamente le palpebre, restando in completo silenzio per qualche istante.

Guardando la risma di fogli accanto a sé, che ormai formavano un bel mucchietto, si era anche chiesto perché, nella sua vita, non avesse usato più tempo per scrivere.  
Se in un mese era stato in grado di scrivere un libro, allora avrebbe potuto farlo anche prima.

Produrre di più, dare di più.

Finire prima quella maledetta saga che a causa della sua lentezza l’aveva portato a quell’attimo, a un passo dalla morte.

Si chiedeva perfino perché avesse iniziato a scrivere.

Perché non aveva usato quel tempo avuto per fare altro, magari proprio per godersi tutte quelle cose che ora bramava di poter gustare ancora, non dovendo quindi trovarsi a rimpiangerle; magari godendosi di più i suoi bambini, i loro giochi, i loro attimi d’infanzia che non sarebbero più tornati.

Seduto su quella sedia, Fabrizio stava in effetti passando quello che chiunque, arrivato al termine della vita, sperimentava: fare il bilancio della propria vita, confrontandosi con i rimpianti e pesandovi in contrapposizione le cose migliori ricevute.

Era stata forse la sua una vita degna di essere vissuta? O avrebbe potuto avere altro, fare di più, essere un uomo migliore?

E pur chiedendoselo, non stava riuscendo a trovare una vera risposta a quelle domande che lo stavano tormentando.

Il rumore di una macchina in lontananza l’aveva distratto dai suoi pensieri, facendogli sollevare il capo: chissà chi era, quel fortunato che poteva ancora godere della sua libertà. Magari stava tornando a casa, dalla sua famiglia, come avrebbe voluto fare lui quell’infausto giorno che era partito.

Il rumore si era fatto sempre più vicino, cosa che gli aveva fatto aggrottare la fronte: per quanto ricordava, le macchine non passavano mai così vicine alla casa di Ermal e l’altro sembrava non ricevere mai né visite né posta, quindi perché in quel caso il rombo del motore era diventato man mano più forte e chiaro?

Forse, quello era il suo giorno fortunato: forse era il postino che gli portava una bolletta.  
Allora, magari, avrebbe potuto urlare aiuto, pregando che l’altro lo sentisse.

Quando però il veicolo era sbucato all’improvviso nella sua visuale, la mascella di Fabrizio era quasi letteralmente cascata a terra dallo stupore che l’aveva pervaso insieme ad un misto di emozioni così variegato ed intenso che di primo impatto non era riuscito ad identificarne o sentirne nemmeno una: oltre ogni sua più rosea aspettativa, il veicolo che si stava approcciando alla casa del suo aguzzino era una volante della polizia.

Per un secondo, Fabrizio era rimasto immobile, per poi iniziare a tremare con forza quando il sollievo l’aveva pervaso insieme all’euforia: sapevano dov’era.

Sapevano dov’era ed erano venuti a prenderlo, a salvarlo da quell’incubo, restituendogli tutti i granelli della clessidra che Ermal gli avrebbe invece portato via.

Per la prima volta in settimane, aveva sentito rinascere in lui la speranza, che subito si era accesa nel suo animo, impetuosamente, travolgendolo.  
Era fatta, era salvo, doveva solo aspettare ancora qualche attimo.

Anche se avrebbe voluto alzarsi e correre incontro agli agenti, non poteva farlo, ma qualche secondo di attesa non era nulla rispetto a tutti quei giorni di prigionia.

La serratura era scattata di colpo alle sue spalle mentre la macchina svoltava, la porta che si era spalancata con una violenza tale da farlo sussultare: si era voltato di scatto, trovandosi sulla soglia Ermal che, ancora più pallido in viso del suo solito, si era avviato verso di lui rapidamente.

“Allora” aveva detto a bassa voce, afferrando la sedia a rotelle e tirandola indietro di scatto “Adesso ascoltami bene”

Fabrizio l’aveva guardato, il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, chiedendosi che cosa ancora volesse fare.  
C’era la polizia lì, non aveva scampo, no?  
Ermal, del canto suo, sembrava agitato, ma anche fin troppo tranquillo per i suoi gusti: era chiaro che si era innervosito, ma in qualche modo pareva anche abbastanza convinto del fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

“Ora… non agitarti troppo”

Prima che Fabrizio potesse capire cosa stava succedendo e che cosa esattamente volesse dire Ermal con quella frase, l’altro gli aveva infilato in testa qualcosa e subito il respiro gli si era mozzato in gola.

Aveva cercato di urlare, ma non appena aveva aperto bocca, quello che probabilmente era un sacchetto di plastica gli si era appiccato al viso, l’aria che non poteva passare mentre il bordo quasi tagliente dello stesso gli premeva sulla gola, dandogli la sensazione di star soffocando.

Agitando le braccia aveva cercato di afferrare Ermal, di scostarsi da lui, perfino di alzarsi per liberarsi, ma quell’ultima opzione era stata messa in discussione non appena aveva provato a puntare i piedi a terra, la caviglia che gli aveva fatto esplodere nel corpo un dolore atroce, tale che per un secondo Fabrizio non aveva capito cosa gli stesse levando il fiato, se il male o Ermal.

Era scivolato in avanti, il cuore che gli batteva a mille nel petto per la paura, cosa che di certo, insieme al suo agitarsi per cercare di liberarsi, non lo stava aiutando a respirare più lentamente per non sprecare la poca aria che gli rimaneva.

Aveva piantato le corte unghie nelle braccia dell’altro, cercando di graffiarlo, ma niente sembrava farlo desistere dal suo intento: la sua visuale si faceva sempre più sfocata, l’aria non stava più circolando, la testa gli doleva quanto il petto, i polmoni che gli bruciavano come se ci fosse un fuoco dentro di lui che lo stava divorando.

Forse era quella, la fine.

Sarebbe morto, sì, forse soffocato, forse per un infarto dato che il cuore sembrava sul punto di esplodergli.

Eccolo, l’oblio, il dolce oblio dell’incoscienza che lo accoglieva mentre le sue membra smettevano pian piano di agitarsi, il suo corpo si rilassava, i polmoni si consumavano e rimanevano cenere, i pensieri smettevano di corrergli in testa e tutto, alla sua vista, veniva semplicemente inghiottito dal buio, lo stesso che lo stava accogliendo tra le sue braccia.

In lontananza, qualcuno stava bussando: forse, aveva pensato, era la morte che, finalmente, avendo pietà di lui e della sua ormai misera esistenza, era finalmente venuta a prenderselo.

Chissà se ci sarebbe stato il sole, dall’altra parte.

Sperava di sì.

Ma ormai, della speranza, aveva imparato a non fidarsi.

 

-

 

Fabrizio si era svegliato di soprassalto, ansimante e stordito.

Per un istante, il suo respiro aveva continuato ad essere accelerato, come se avesse corso, i polmoni che ancora gli facevano male e il cuore che gli batteva così veloce nel petto da procurargli dolore.

Aveva sbattuto rapidamente le palpebre, disorientato, il suo corpo che aveva avuto un involontario e rapido scatto, ancora memore della situazione precedente.

Ci aveva impiegato una manciata di secondi per capire che nessuno, in quel momento, stava cercando di impedirgli di respirare e che, quindi, non stava più soffocando, anche perché non riusciva ad aprire la bocca per prendere aria come avrebbe voluto dato che qualcosa sembrava tenergli incollate le labbra insieme.

Dopo un altro istante di disorientamento, però, si era reso conto che ciò dipendeva da qualcosa che aveva sulla bocca, probabilmente una benda o del nastro isolante a giudicare da quanto gli tirava la pelle, mentre il suo naso era perfettamente libero.

Aveva quindi chiuso gli occhi, concentrandosi sul proprio respiro per cercare di rallentarlo, ignorando la vocina nel suo cervello che gli diceva che, dato il dolore che sentiva al petto, probabilmente stava per morire.

Era riuscito a farlo, infine, tornando cosciente del suo corpo.

La prima cosa che aveva notato, quando aveva aperto gli occhi e li aveva fatti vagare sull’ambiente circostante, era che si trovava in un posto mediamente piccolo, probabilmente una sorta di sgabuzzino o ripostiglio sotterraneo a giudicare dal suo mobilio, ovvero degli scaffali di ferro con diversi prodotti per la pulizia e cibo in scatola, oltre che conserve e barattoli che sembravano ricolmi di varie cose sottolio e di sughi, scope, dei secchi, e quella che sembrava una pila di sbarre di ferro, che probabilmente dovevano essere servite per qualche lavoro.

Infine, c’era anche la sua sedia a rotelle, ripiegata e posta vicino ad esse, appoggiata al muro e a quella che sembrava una ringhiera in ferro, probabilmente fatta delle aste che aveva visto.

Il soffitto era polveroso quanto il pavimento in cemento su cui era sdraiato e l’unica luce che rischiarava l’ambiente proveniva da una finestrella posta in alto e dalla fessura in cima ad alcune piccole e rapide scalette, probabilmente quella della porta per accedervi.

Lui era steso di fianco, una guancia premuta contro a quello che sembrava cemento, con le mani legate fermamente dietro la schiena.

Ermal doveva averlo fatto svenire, legato e trascinato lì sotto, per evitare che lo vedessero.

Ma, se non lo era ancora venuto a riprendere, voleva dire che non era passato molto e che la polizia era ancora in casa.

Ecco perché l’aveva legato e imbavagliato, per impedirgli di fare rumore.

Cosa che, aveva capito ragionando in fretta, avrebbe dovuto sicuramente trovare il modo di fare.

Era rimasto in silenzio per qualche istante con le orecchie tese ad ogni suono che potessero captare, mentre disperatamente muoveva le mani, sfregandole, cercando di allentare la presa che le teneva costrette insieme.

Il cuore aveva ripreso a battergli forte nel petto per la paura e l’adrenalina assieme: di sopra, qualcuno stava camminando.

Aveva riconosciuto, in quei tonfi, quelli più leggeri e delicati di Ermal, con la loro cadenza elegante; sembrava quasi che camminasse in punta di piedi, a volte, da tanto era silenzioso, ma questa volta, non era solo: ai suoi ne erano seguiti degli altri, pesanti e indelicati, appena più strascicati, segno che c’era anche una seconda persona in casa, presumibilmente un poliziotto.

Sforzandosi, era riuscito a captare un brusio, segno che i due stavano parlando.

Aveva provato ad urlare, ma il suono gli era uscito solo come un soffocato mugugno, insufficientemente potente perché potesse essere sentito di sopra.  
I passi si erano allontanati lentamente, verso quella che probabilmente era la zona della casa occupata dal bagno e dalla stanza degli ospiti, cosa che l’aveva fatto sudare freddo e impallidire mentre una rivelazione l’aveva colpito all’improvviso: Ermal l’aveva nascosto, quindi probabilmente riteneva che la polizia non sapesse che lui era prigioniero lì.

Pertanto, se la persona che era lì non avesse trovato nulla di strano, sarebbe tornata indietro solo per andarsene e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che lui era vivo e vegeto, tenuto rinchiuso da quell’uomo tanto gentile nell’apparenza quanto bestia nell’animo.

Si era quindi sforzato di tirarsi su, provando a mettersi seduto, spingendo con la spalla e con le ginocchia e riuscendo, dopo qualche secondo, a girarsi di schiena.

Un gemito gli era rimasto bloccato oltre le labbra chiuse quando le dita delle sue mani si erano appena ripiegate sotto di lui, ma aveva ignorato il dolore, cercando di tirarsi su, spingendosi come poteva e facendo lavorare i muscoli.

Dopo un istante, finalmente, ce l’aveva fatta.

Quei pochi attimi che gli erano serviti a compiere quel movimento gli erano sembrati infiniti e al contempo incredibilmente veloci: ogni secondo che passava gli sembrava di sprecarne dieci mentre cercava di captare il rumore dei passi che tornavano indietro.

Subito, non appena si era ritrovato nella condizione di farlo, si era guardato spasmodicamente in giro, il rumore del suo cervello che lavorava quasi più assordante del silenzio denso come melassa che sentiva premergli sui timpani mentre cercava un modo, un qualsiasi modo per fare rumore.  
Dopo una rapida perlustrazione della stanza, era arrivato a una sola conclusione: la sua unica possibilità era quella di far cadere la sedia a rotelle addosso alle aste di ferro, facendole collassare a terra e provocando così quello che sperava essere un clangore sufficientemente forte per attirare l’attenzione altrui.

Non poteva permettersi né di fare le cose troppo in fretta né di farle troppo lentamente e sopratutto, non poteva sbagliare: fallire avrebbe significato giocarsi anche l’ultima briciola di speranza di salvezza che gli era rimasta e, pertanto, di finire i suoi giorni lì, in compagnia dell’uomo che si era eletto suo personale Dio, capace di mostrargli pietà quanto di essere crudele e di decidere sulla sua vita, nel bene o nel male.

Strisciando sul pavimento, cercando di non perdere l’equilibrio ma anche andando il più velocemente possibile che gli fosse consentito ignorando la caviglia e stringendo i denti di fronte al dolore, si era man mano portato sempre più vicino al suo obbiettivo.

Stava sbuffando con forza, l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene insieme al terrore, facendolo tremare di paura ed eccitazione, il sudore che gli inzuppava la schiena e la fronte, sia per la fatica che per la consapevolezza di tutto ciò che quei pochi attimi avrebbero comportato sul suo destino.

Pochi secondi, che pesavano più di altri milioni di essi che aveva vissuto.

Il cuore aveva accelerato ancora la sua folle corsa quando aveva sentito i passi farsi man mano più vicini, segno che stavano tornando indietro, cosa che l’aveva spinto ad andare avanti ancora più velocemente che poteva, ignorando la fatica, il male, il fischio che sentiva nelle orecchie e tutto ciò che non fosse il suo obbiettivo.

Quando era arrivato vicino alla sedia a rotelle, i passi erano ormai vicinissimi e poi, si erano fermati.

Era rimasto in ascolto un istante, in attesa, ed era stato con suo grande stupore e meraviglia che aveva sentito Ermal allontanarsi appena, in un colpo di fortuna che non credeva possibile.

Non aveva idea del perché, ma non appena aveva quasi smesso di sentirlo, l'istinto di sopravvivenza aveva fatto il resto, spingendolo ad agire : aveva tirato su la gamba e, prendendo un la mira e un profondo respiro, aveva tirato alla sedia un calcio, il più forte che poteva, mandandola dritta addosso alla catasta di sbarre.

Con un fragore che gli era rimbombato fin nelle ossa, i tubi erano finiti a terra, i loro cigolii, rimbalzi e sfregamenti che si erano tradotti in un suono stridulo, acuto e fastidioso, che gli aveva perfino ferito l’udito da quanto forte era stato.

Il clangore metallico provocato era stato, senza dubbio, assordante: non poteva essere che non l’avesse sentito.

E infatti, mezzo secondo dopo la porta in cima alle scale si era aperta, facendo entrare un fascio di luce nella stanza che l’aveva illuminato.

Spalle al muro, un uomo con uno strano cappello in testa si era sporto verso di lui, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.

Fabrizio non l’aveva visto bene, ferito dalla luce improvvisa che gettava anche delle ombre su di lui, ma solo il fatto di aver visto le fattezze di un altro essere umano gli aveva fatto venire le lacrime agli occhi dalla gioia: erano settimane che non vedeva altri che Ermal e l’idea di essere intrappolato dentro una di quelle stupide palle di neve stava iniziando ad essere sempre di più un’ipotesi quasi credibile da quanto isolati dal resto del mondo erano.

L’aveva sentito benissimo chiedere con voce ferma, bassa e piacevole nonostante la serietà e la preoccupazione “Fabrizio? Fabrizio Mobrici?” a conferma della sua identità e non potendo fare altro si era affrettato ad annuire spasmodicamente, in segno di assenso.

Sì, era lui quell’uomo che tanto cercavano, era lui, lui e nessun altro.

“Sospettavo che tu fossi qui” l’aveva sentito dire “Non ti preoccupare, è finita adesso, te lo garantisco. Abbi pazienza un minuto e vengo a liberarti”

Fabrizio aveva continuato ad annuire, sentendo le lacrime scorrergli calde e copiose sulle guance, incapace di trattenerle per il sollievo che stava provando.

Era finita, basta: ancora qualche secondo e sarebbe stato, finalmente, libero.

L’uomo si era spostato, tendendo davanti a se quella che doveva essere una pistola.

“Sapevo io, che nascondeva qualcosa. Non mi è mai piaciuto, quel bastardo” l’aveva sentito borbottare mentre si allontanava lentamente, la porta che si era richiusa alle sue spalle quando l’aveva lasciata andare, con un cigolio lugubre e sinistro.

Tirando su con il naso e con il cuore in gola, Fabrizio si era costretto ad ascoltare i suoi passi avanzare lenti e inesorabili per lo stesso percorso compiuto da quelli di Ermal.

Da parte sua, non gli sembrava ci fossero stati altri movimenti: magari, era scappato, tentando di mettersi in salvo.

Onestamente, non gli importava più di tanto: in quel momento, gli bastava uscire di lì.

Per un istante, il silenzio era regnato sovrano.

Poi, di colpo, il casino: dei passi avevano attraversato il corridoio di corsa, per poi sparire da qualche altra parte, dietro di loro il rimbombo di quelli altrui.

Delle grida avevano squarciato l’aria insieme a dei rumori che sembravano far presagire che qualcosa era stato rovesciato, seguite da altri rumori e altri passi.

C’era stata infine una breve e rapida colluttazione, seguita da quelli che, Fabrizio ne era certo, erano stati due inconfondibili colpi di pistola, sparati a distanza ravvicinata, secchi e rapidi, che l’avevano fatto sobbalzare, cascare disteso sul pavimento e urlare senza nemmeno rendersene conto contro al suo bavaglio, per la paura e il dolore.

Di nuovo, era calato il silenzio, rotto solo dal suono dei suoi sommessi singhiozzi.

Era rimasto immobile, Fabrizio, con le orecchie tese ad ascoltare, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo.

La pesantezza dell’ansia lo stava schiacciando sempre di più quand’ecco che, dal nulla, dei passi lenti e pesanti avevano ricominciato a risuonare sulle assi di legno.

Più si avvicinavano e più Fabrizio aveva sentito il cuore scoppiare di gioia, tanto incontenibile da farlo piangere e tremare: era salvo.

Aveva sopportato l’inferno e aveva sperato, pregato, pianto, urlato, disperato, maledetto e supplicato ogni santo a lui conosciuto, ogni Dio, pure quello che non era il suo ma, finalmente, il miracolo era successo: era salvo e poteva dire con certezza che nessun suono nella vita gli era mai stato più dolce di quel pesante e lento strascichio su delle vecchie assi di legno.

Pochi secondi e un nuovo cigolio aveva annunciato il riaprirsi della porta, risuonando nel silenzio come un lamento disperato.

Fabrizio non aveva fatto in tempo a vedere nulla se non un’ombra e poi, dopo un capitombolo che aveva fatto gemere le scalette e tremare la ringhiera, qualcosa era pesantemente atterrato sul pavimento di fronte a lui, schiantandovisi con un suono secco e uno scricchiolio di ossa orrido.

L’urlo che aveva cercato di uscirgli dalla gola era stato spontaneo ancora prima che il suo cervello razionalizzasse l’immagine che aveva di fronte: steso sul cemento, le membra e il collo piegati in un’angolatura strana e tutta sbagliata, giaceva il corpo di un uomo come tanti altri.

Mediamente alto, magro, le gambe sottili avvolte da dei jeans scuri che facevano completo con il giubbotto di pelle sotto cui indossava una maglia beige, semplice, con un logo generico a lui sconosciuto seppur famigliare.

Aveva la barba, abbastanza lunga e rossiccia, ma il cranio completamente calvo, il cappello che gli era caduto affianco che ora giaceva rovesciato.  
Un cappello da sceriffo.

Era stato colpito due volte, una al petto e una alla testa, il sangue che gli inzuppava il tessuto, colorandolo, e gli macchiava la pelle della testa, rendendo quella sfera altrimenti vuota e lucida macabramente rossa, come i peli sul suo viso e quelli che si intravedevano sulla pancia appena scoperta.

I suoi occhi vitrei fissavano proprio verso di lui, ormai privi di qualsiasi loro luce, svuotati da ogni cosa, esattamente come si sentiva lui in quel momento, senza più speranza o qualsiasi altra cosa ad animarlo se non l’orrore, un orrore così profondo da essere indescrivibile perfino al migliore degli scrittori.

Fabrizio aveva continuato ad urlare e ad urlare, pure se non riusciva davvero ad emettere più di dei disperati e soffocati mugolii, piangendo e singhiozzando, il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto per quanto poco stava respirando, ma non c’era altro che potesse concepire di fare.

Forse aveva perso la testa.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio così.

Si era accorto della presenza di Ermal solo quando l’altro gli era sbucato davanti, guardandolo: non l’aveva nemmeno sentito scendere le scale.

I suoi occhi scuri erano vuoti, aveva pensato Fabrizio quando vi si era specchiato, vuoti quanto quelli dell’uomo senza vita tra loro.

Sembrava calmo, nonostante l’atto che aveva appena compiuto, e se anche c’era della rabbia a deformare i suoi lineamenti, questa non aveva preso il sopravvento per quella volta: era concentrato, come non mai, e più che mai deciso a portare avanti il suo folle piano, fino alla fine.

Aveva spostato lo sguardo sull’uomo a terra, inclinando appena la testa, come se si stesse curiosamente chiedendo il perché di quel corpo senza vita nel suo ripostiglio.

Fabrizio era rimasto immobile, incapace di reagire.

Non voleva essere toccato da lui, non voleva che gli andasse vicino, non dopo che aveva visto di cosa poteva essere capace, ma non riusciva a fare niente se non rimane lì, gli occhi vitrei quasi quanto i loro e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Ermal, dopo un istante, aveva elegantemente iniziato a scavalcare il corpo del poliziotto, avviandosi verso di lui con il suo solito modo di camminare leggero e delicato, che non aveva nulla a che fare con quello che aveva sentito pochi istanti prima.

Era stato con un macabro barlume di coscienza che Fabrizio si era reso conto che anche i passi dell’uomo più delicato del mondo pesavano se questo si portava addosso il peso di un morto.

 

-

 

Tutto quello che era successo nei successivi minuti, per Fabrizio era stato solo una sorta di confuso e annebbiato attimo, che nella sua mente era sfumato e a malapena aveva i contorni della realtà.

Non sapeva bene come, ma Ermal l’aveva riportato di sopra, trascinandolo su per le scale, incurante del fatto che gli faceva male facendolo sbattere contro ai gradini.

L’aveva poi rimesso sulla sedia a rotelle dopo avergli slegato le mani, dicendo parole che Fabrizio non aveva afferrato, le orecchie che fischiavano così forte da fargli male e il suo cervello come spento, incapace di cogliere un qualsivoglia input esterno se non in modo disorientato e rallentato.

Una volta che l’aveva ributtato in camera, gli aveva strappato dalla bocca il nastro adesivo, con un movimento secco e brusco, strappandogli probabilmente un lamento che non era certo di aver emesso e nemmeno sicuro di aver sentito.

Era poi infine uscito, facendo scattare la serratura.

Fabrizio non aveva reagito.

Era rimasto immobile, come un bambolotto rotto, incapace di dire e fare qualsiasi cosa se non continuare a piangere quasi per inerzia.

Si sentiva annullato, sconfitto, provato al punto che non pensava che, se fosse dipeso da lui e dalla sua sola forza di volontà, non sarebbe nemmeno stato più in grado di respirare.

Si era reso conto di essere rimasto solo soltanto quando, pochi minuti dopo, aveva sentito una macchina accendersi fuori casa e poi sparire pian piano, il suo rombo che si faceva via via sempre più lontano.

Ci aveva messo un attimo per realizzarlo, ma non appena aveva assimilato il pensiero, si era chiesto stupidamente che cosa fosse andato a fare.

Forse a scavare una tomba, abbastanza grande per due.

Se lo vedeva Ermal, a scavare nel suolo ghiacciato. Ma poi perché disturbarsi? Gli sarebbe bastato gettarlo oltre la strada, in un dirupo, e gli animali e la neve avrebbero fatto il resto.

Forse l’aveva semplicemente abbandonato lì, dandosi alla fuga.

Dopotutto, aveva pur sempre ucciso un poliziotto.

Al pensiero, Fabrizio aveva ricominciato a tremare.

Era stato solo quello a rimetterlo in moto, a riaccendere in lui un qualcosa: l’orrore.

L’orrore che l’aveva pervaso, ravvivando le sue membra intorpidite, ridando al suo corpo una parvenza di vita, per quanto tremenda e miserabile fosse.

L’idea che Ermal avesse ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo aveva di colpo preso forma nella sua mente, facendogli sentire una nausea improvvisa che l’aveva costretto a chinarsi avanti, ripiegandosi su se stesso e premendosi una mano contro alla bocca nel tentativo di non riversare il contenuto del proprio stomaco sul pavimento.

Il modo in cui l’altro aveva scavalcato il corpo morto di quello che fino a pochi istanti prima era stato un uomo, come se non contasse niente, gli aveva fatto venire un altro conato, che però aveva trattenuto.

Era finita, aveva detto il poliziotto, quello strano Sceriffo che sembrava essergli venuto in soccorso e che, invece, aveva trovato la propria fine a causa sua.

Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in parte responsabile per la sua morte: se solo non avesse fatto rumore, probabilmente a quest’ora quell’uomo sarebbe stato a casa, con la sua famiglia.

Chissà se ne aveva una.  
Se aveva moglie e figli che sarebbero rimasti ad aspettarlo, facendosi man mano più ansiosi.

Era finita, infine, sì, ma solo per lui.

Era stato quel pensiero a farlo scattare come una molla, facendolo rimettere dritto.

No, non poteva essere finita così, perché non lo era ancora.

Non per lui.

Senza sapere il perché, aveva spinto la sedia verso al comodino, aprendolo e iniziando poi a frugarvi con foga, come se magicamente lì dentro fosse comparsa la soluzione ai suoi problemi.

Senza avervi trovato nulla, aveva tirato giù la coperta dal letto, gettando poi a terra il cuscino.  
Non gli importava di quel che stava facendo: si sentiva improvvisamente tutto all’opposto di quel che era stato prima, carico di energia, incapace di star fermo, incapace di accettare quel destino che ormai sembrava segnato per lui.

Aveva gettato a terra il comodino, rovesciandolo con rabbia che aveva espresso con un roco grido.

Si era poi spostato verso lo scrittoio, aprendone i cassetti, sfilandoli e rovesciandone il contenuto a terra, tirandoveli poi a loro volta, producendo un fracasso quasi infernale se mischiato con le sue grida.

Si era perfino avventato contro la porta, battendovi i pugni, afferrando la maniglia e tirandola, insultandola, tentando in ogni modo di aprila ma quella era rimasta ostinatamente chiusa.

Se l’era infine presa anche con l’armadio: l’aveva aperto e aveva incominciato a gettare sul pavimento tutto ciò che vi era contenuto, senza far distinzione o discriminazione tra giacche, camicie, pantaloni o altro.

Non era giusto.

Non era giusto e basta.

Quel poliziotto era morto per causa sua e adesso anche lui sarebbe morto e non era affatto giusto.

Lui aveva ancora una vita da vivere, anche quell’uomo ce l’aveva: avevano avuto entrambi qualcosa o qualcuno a cui tornare, e se l’altro non ce l’aveva fatta, almeno lui doveva.

Doveva perché il mondo doveva sapere, perché Ermal doveva essere processato e condannato per quel suo crimine.

Doveva perché i suoi figli lo aspettavano, perché li doveva veder crescere e quella bestia assassina non aveva il diritto di negarglielo.

Erano la cosa più bella della sua vita e non gli avrebbe permesso di portargliela via, di renderli tristi, più di quanto già non facesse lui nella sua miserabile incapacità di essere presente per loro e di fargli capire quanto gli voleva bene.

Non poteva andarsene senza che sapessero che li amava più della sua stessa vita.

Non poteva e basta.

Quando anche l’ultimo capo aveva raggiunto gli altri sul campo di battaglia di caduti che era diventato quel pavimento, Fabrizio si era accasciato sulla sedia, ansimante: non sapeva a cosa fosse servito esattamente quella distruzione che aveva portato ma, in qualche modo, lo faceva sentire meglio.

Si sentiva, improvvisamente, vivo.

Molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato in quel mese, e forse anche prima: il cuore gli batteva forte e solido nel petto, i muscoli gli sembravano più forti e le membra meno stanche; il cervello più sveglio e gli occhi più acuti.  
Con un sospiro, si era riavviato verso lo scrittoio che, nonostante tutto, sopra rimaneva ancora perfettamente ordinato, le uniche cose sopravvissute al suo raptus di viva follia che erano il suo romanzo e la macchina da scrivere.

Li aveva guardati, prima di abbassare gli occhi, non sapendo bene che fare.

Era stato allora che lo sguardo gli era cascato su quello che sembrava un ritaglietto di giornale, tutto ingiallito ma ancora perfettamente liscio, come se fosse stato conservato.

Non l’aveva notato precedentemente per cui, perplesso, si era allungato-non senza qualche difficoltà-per prenderlo, afferrandolo e tirandolo su da terra.

Non appena l’aveva avuto sotto gli occhi, lo stomaco gli aveva fatto una capriola, la testa gli aveva girato così forte che aveva temuto di cadere e aveva dovuto aggrapparsi allo scrittoio.

Conosceva quell’articolo.

L’aveva letto tanti anni prima, sul giornale: era un articolo corto, praticamente di nicchia, ma che per chissà quale motivo aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

“ _Incidente mortale, il fuoco porta via quasi un’intera famiglia”_ riportava il titolo “ _Ancora non si sa se sia stato un tragico incidente o qualcosa di voluto, ma nella notte del 20 Aprile, non sono solo i lampioni che hanno illuminato una via della periferia Bari. Sono state le fiamme provenienti da una piccola casa a farlo, lasciandosi dietro niente più che cenere. A nulla è valso l’arrivo tempestivo dei vigli del fuoco: a perdere la vita è stata quasi un’intera famiglia. R. Meta ed S. Meta, di 17 e 13 anni, sono morti prima di poter essere estratti dall’abitazione, insieme al padre, unico genitore ancora in vita. A sopravvivere è stato solo il maggiore dei tre fratelli, E. Meta, che è stato portato d’urgenza all’ospedale di Bari, in condizioni critiche a causa delle gravi ustioni riportate. Aveva provato a salvare la sorellina, ma a niente sono valsi i suoi sforzi. Di origini albanesi, la famiglia viveva in Italia da circa cinque anni. Si sospetta il possibile coinvolgimento di terzi alle origini dell’incendio a causa di una faida tra famiglie, ma devono ancora compiersi i dovuti accertamenti da parte delle autorità”_

Fabrizio l’aveva riletto una volta, poi un’altra, e infine un’altra ancora, pure se lo ricordava a memoria da anni ormai.

Aveva quello stesso articolo incorniciato sulla sua scrivania, a macabro monito di ciò che aveva fatto iniziare tutto il suo lavoro su quella saga che ormai odiava alla follia.

Lentamente, aveva afferrato la stilografica, rigirandosela tra le dita, osservando la fine incisione che la ornava: _E. M._

E stava per Ermal, certo, e la seconda lettera, quella M. a cui non aveva prestato troppa attenzione, stava, ora lo sapeva, per Meta.

Aveva avuto sotto al naso per giorni la risoluzione a quel problema che lo assillava, quell’ultimo pezzo di puzzle che gli serviva per chiudere il cerchio, e non l’aveva mai notato, non fino a quel momento.

Come sospettava, le cicatrici che aveva visto sul corpo dell’altro venivano da un incendio, lo stesso che, per ironia del destino, aveva acceso in lui la scintilla d’ispirazione mentre aveva voluto omaggiare i due ragazzini morti nell’incendio, mantenendo per i suoi protagonisti le loro iniziali e il loro cognome.

Rinald e Sabina, li aveva chiamati, perché pensava che suonassero bene con il cognome Meta. E poi lui, il terzo fratello, quello che nei suoi libri per anni era rimasto come una semplice coppia di lettere: E.M.

E. Meta, infine, quando si era scoperta la parentela, ma che non aveva avuto mai un nome che andasse oltre quell’iniziale mentre ora, invece, ce l’aveva: Ermal.  
Gli era venuto quasi da ridere al pensiero, una risata breve e isterica, che era durata meno di un istante.

Quanto sapeva essere ironico, il destino?

Dopotutto, sembrava infine che nella follia di Ermal ci fosse una traccia di verità: in qualche modo, era davvero il fratello dei protagonisti dei suoi libri.

Lentamente, aveva riposto l’articolo sotto alla macchina da scrivere, che aveva fatto quasi fatica a sollevare, trovandola più pesante del previsto, e avendo cura di lisciarlo per bene per non fargli nemmeno una piega prima di rimettersi per bene sotto al tavolo, sedutovi davanti.

Si era venuto in seguito a sapere, dopo gli accertamenti di cui si parlava, che l’incendio era davvero stato causato volontariamente, ma non era mai stato trovato il responsabile: l’unico testimone non ricordava nulla e altri che avessero visto l’accaduto non c’erano.

Ogni prova era andata distrutta e così il caso, nonostante tutto, era rimasto irrisolto.

Ora, una parte di lui, per quanto sbagliato fosse, si chiedeva se non fosse stato proprio Ermal ad appiccarlo e, altrettanto serenamente, un’altra ne era praticamente certa.

Forse era diventato pazzo dopo aver perso la sua famiglia, cosa possibile oltre che probabile, ma un qualcosa gli diceva che quel genere di follia non poteva essere generato.  
Doveva essere stato intrinseco in lui, parte del suo essere quanto lo erano le cellule che lo formavano e il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, le ossa che lo sostenevano e i nervi e i muscoli che lo tenevano insieme e animavano, tutti pregni dell’empietà di un anima che a malapena in lui sussisteva in brandelli.

Non che gli importasse davvero, ormai.

L’unica cosa che gli importava era di sopravvivere e, pertanto, era stato con una calma e un sangue freddo che non sapeva di avere che aveva posato le dita sulla tastiera, ricominciando a scrivere, rapido e determinato come non mai mentre un’idea cominciava a prendere pian piano forma nella sua mente.

Di una cosa era certo: nel fuoco era iniziata e nel fuoco doveva finire.

-

 

Erano passate ormai diverse ore quando la serratura era scattata e la porta si era aperta.  
Fabrizio era ancora lì, seduto allo scrittoio, rivolto appena verso l’ingresso della camera, mollemente seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle.

Lo stava aspettando, Ermal.

Quando era comparso sulla soglia, per un attimo aveva sentito la soddisfazione coglierlo nel capire che l’aveva stupito.

Era pallido in viso, più del solito, tanto rigido e probabilmente freddo da sembrare un pezzo di ghiaccio. Aveva le labbra violacee e i ricci ancora più indomiti, come se fosse stato esposto a delle sferzate di vento. Gli occhi erano, incredibilmente, stanchi, e tutto di lui sembrava suggerire una sorta di pesantezza esistenziale.

Eppure, il suo sguardo aveva vagato stranito sul casino che c’era per terra, quasi incredulo del fatto che fosse stato in grado di fare quel macello.

“Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi” l’aveva anticipato Fabrizio e prima che iniziasse a urlare, vedendo già la rabbia farsi strada sul suo viso, si era affrettato a dire “Mi serviva, prima di riprendere a lavorare. Ermal” aveva sussurrato poi, premendo piano le dita sul plico di fogli che aveva in grembo “Ho finito il tuo libro. Il _nostro_ libro”

A quelle parole, come aveva preventivato, l’altro aveva lasciato scivolargli via di dosso ogni traccia di rabbia, sostituendo il tutto con un commosso stupore, tanto sincero e incredulo che, per un istante, Fabrizio aveva visto in lui quello che doveva più o meno essere stato quel bambino di tanti anni fa.

“Davvero?” aveva sussurrato, facendo un passo verso di lui che, subito, si era affrettato ad annuire.

“Davvero” aveva confermato, stringendosi le mani l’un con l’altra, per non far vedere il tremito che le stava attraversando.

Non appena però l’altro si era avvicinato, proclamando un “Fammi vedere!”, aveva stretto a sé il manoscritto, scuotendo appena la testa.

“Aspetta” gli aveva detto, guardandolo bloccarsi in mezzo alla stanza, ora di nuovo contrariato “Dobbiamo festeggiare, ricordi? Sigaretta e vino”

Ermal si era di nuovo rilassato, sciogliendosi poi in un sorriso leggero.

“Hai ragione, certo” aveva borbottato, battendo appena le mani “Vado a prenderli subito”

Sembrava che, in un istante, tutto il gelo che aveva addosso fosse sparito: le guance gli si erano fatte più rosee, i lineamenti più morbidi e gli occhi più gentili, allegri quasi.

Nonostante il sudore freddo gli stesse ricoprendo la fronte per l’ansia e la paura, Fabrizio si era sentito stranamente e perfino non confortevolmente soddisfatto nell’averlo, a sua insaputa, in pugno in quel modo: erano state poche parole a farlo capitolare, poche parole che, forse, gli avrebbero salvato la vita.

Ermal era tornato poco dopo, tendendogli una sigaretta, un fiammifero e un bicchiere di vino, che Fabrizio aveva preso, reggendo il calice con una mano e posandosi gli altri due oggetti in grembo.  
“Ecco qua” aveva detto, soddisfatto “Oh, Fabrizio, non sai quanto felice mi hai fatto” aveva aggiunto poi, guardandolo quasi con commozione.  
Sembrava incurante del fatto di essere un assassino così, fanciullescamente seduto sul bordo del letto disfatto, i piedi incrociati e le mani giunte in grembo.

“Posso perfino perdonarti per questo casino” aveva mormorato, indicando piano il pavimento sommerso di oggetti e vestiti “Devo confessarti, Fabrizio, che sono stato molto in pena per te nelle ultime ore. Mi sono accorto, con il passare dei giorni, di essermi affezionato a te. Sai, io credo di amarti” aveva buttato lì, come se fosse una cosa da niente, cosa che aveva colto di sorpresa Fabrizio.  
Avrebbe quasi voluto dirgli che doveva confessargli che lui pensava che non fosse in grado di amare, ma sapeva bene che non era così: per quanto malato fosse, quello che provava per Rinald e Sabina era amore.

Dubitava, comunque, che potesse provare quel sentimento in modo sano e viverlo nella sua essenza, ma si era trattenuto dal farglielo notare.

“E mi sono molto spaventato, prima. Credevo che ti fossi rotto, temevo che non avresti più finito, e invece...”

“Non potevo” aveva ribattuto Fabrizio scuotendo appena la testa, quasi severamente “Lo sai, Ermal, sono un autore e un buon autore, o quantomeno uno degno di questo nome, finisce sempre i propri libri, l’hai detto tu stesso”

Ermal aveva annuito, memore a sua volte della conversazione che avevano avuto settimane prima.

“Lo so. Allora… Brindiamo, Fabrizio. Al tuo essere un buon autore”

Fabrizio aveva alzato il sottile bicchiere per brindare, per poi sbattere le piano le palpebre, arrestandosi, perplesso.

“Ma come, tu non brindi?” aveva chiesto.

Il tono gli era uscito appena più stridulo del normale, ma l’altro fortunatamente non se ne era accorto, troppo preso a scrollare appena le spalle, sospirando appena.

“Io non sono l’autore” aveva detto, venendo però accolto da un cenno di diniego da parte di Fabrizio.

“No, è vero” l’aveva assecondato piano “Ma questo libro non esisterebbe senza di te, Ermal. Sei stato tu che mi hai spinto a creare, tu che hai visto che avrei potuto fare di meglio. Tutto ciò che c’è in queste pagine appartiene anche a te perché è stato scritto grazie a te. Mi hai aiutato a fare la cosa giusta e, insieme, abbiamo salvato una vita innocente. Abbiamo salvato Rinald, Ermal. L’abbiamo fatto, insieme. Hai un merito enorme, sei importante quanto me qui dentro per cui io vorrei che anche tu brindassi con me. Al nostro libro Ermal. Nostro. Non solo mio” l’aveva adulato.

Si era preparato quel discorso, quel discorso così patetico e ridicolo che, però, incredibilmente sembrava aver funzionato perché l’altro era arrossito, stringendosi appena nelle spalle.  
Sembrava una ragazzina alla prima cotta, era quasi imbarazzante da guardare: in quell’attimo di umanità, Ermal non sembrava capace di funzionare, troppo abituato ad essere tutt’altro, qualcosa di troppo distante dall’uomo che era ora.

“Beh” aveva detto infine, dopo un istante che a Fabrizio era sembrato lungo come l’eternità “Dato che insisti, vado a prendere un bicchiere di vino anche per me”

Fabrizio aveva annuito, sorridendogli appena, sforzando il viso in quella smorfia per quella che sperava essere l’ultima volta.

Non appena Ermal era sparito oltre la soglia, aveva gettato il manoscritto a terra, davanti a sé, gettandovi poi sopra il vino e preparandosi con il fiammifero in mano e, quando pochi attimi dopo l’altro era rientrato, era stato con una sorta di diabolica soddisfazione personale e tremenda paura che l’aveva accesso, guardandolo negli occhi, bloccato com’era sulla porta, stupito quanto confuso.

“Non sono stato io a uccidere i tuoi fratelli” aveva detto duramente “Guarda se questo ti ricorda qualcosa, bastardo”  
E poi, in un gesto perfetto e secco, aveva lanciato il fiammifero sul manoscritto, prima che l’altro potesse effettivamente reagire e fermarlo.

La carta, inzuppata nell’alcolico, aveva preso fuoco in un istante e, nel momento stesso in cui le fiamme avevano iniziato a divampare, tutto si era improvvisamente rallentato, succedendo con una chiarezza quasi impressionante.

Ermal, il viso sconvolto da un orrore profondo che Fabrizio non gli aveva mai visto addosso, aveva dato in un urlo animalesco, lasciando cadere il proprio calice di vino, che si era infranto a terra, spargendo minuscole schegge di vetro e tutto il suo contenuto sul pavimento.

Si era gettato in avanti, d’istinto, percorrendo in pochi lunghi, veloci e aggraziati passi lo spazio che lo separava dalla carta che, bruciando, stava già diventando cenere, accartocciandosi su se stessa e ingrigendosi prima di collassare al suolo in minuscoli frammenti.

Buttandosi a terra, aveva cercato di afferrare qualcuno dei vestiti sparsi in giro, sbattendoli poi sulla fiamma per cercare di estinguerla.

“No!” urlava, nel mentre “No no no no no Rinald no cos’hai fatto!” aveva sbraitato, disperato, cercando di afferrare con la mano libera dei frammenti di pagine ancora rimasti interi “Non capisci Fabrizio tu non capisci! Io non volevo ucciderli, volevo solo far fuori quel bastardo, io li volevo proteggere! Dio Rinald Sabina Dio! Io non sono un mostro! Voi lo siete, tu, tu e mio padre! Guarda, guarda cosa avete fatto! Li avete uccisi, li avete uccisi!”

Era stato nel mentre di quella sua scenata che, con una lucidità impressionante, Fabrizio aveva afferrato la macchina da scrivere accanto a se, tirandola su.

La testa di Ermal era proprio sotto di lui, i ricci scuri che sembravano vibrare insieme a tutto il suo corpo per la disperazione.

Mentre ancora l’altro si stava struggendo per cercare di salvare nuovamente e invano il fratello dalle fiamme, aveva alzato ancora l’apparecchio, portandoselo, non senza un notevole sforzo, fin sopra la testa, prendendo ben bene la mira.

Era quasi patetico da vedere, il suo inutile affanno, che lo rendeva così simile a quella specie a cui non apparteneva, nella sua empia bestialità.  
In un qualche modo, gli faceva perfino una sorta di tenero ribrezzo: niente aveva potuto allora e niente poteva adesso.

Forse non meritava che venisse posto fine alle sue sofferenze perché Ermal avrebbe meritato, di soffrire, forse più di chiunque altro e anche se dalle sue parole non dubitava che forse da bambino l’avesse ingiustamente fatto molto più di lui, questo non era una giustificazione per ricadere, a sua volta, negli errori di chi tanto disprezzava.

Non poteva alleviare il suo dolore e nemmeno voleva.

Fabrizio sapeva anche che invece era ora di estinguere le proprie, di sofferenze, e, per farlo, doveva essere quello che con lui Ermal non era stato: misericordioso.

Non gli avrebbe donato la pace, no, e quasi ci godeva dell’idea di farlo cadere nell’oblio in quello stato, ma comunque avrebbe cessato di non esserlo.

Non doveva più pensarci.

Doveva farlo e basta, prima che gli mancasse il coraggio o, peggio, prima che perdesse la sua ultima occasione.

Aveva i suoi figli da cui tornare, una famiglia, degli amici.

Aveva una vita e se la sarebbe ripresa indietro.

Per se stesso e per loro.

“No” aveva sussurrato allora, una parola che quasi si era persa nei suoi singhiozzi disperati e nelle sue imprecazioni “L’unico mostro qui sei tu”

E poi, nel mentre che Ermal alzava lo sguardo verso di lui per rispondergli, aveva semplicemente lasciato cadere le braccia in avanti, avvalendosi di tutto il peso della macchina perché il movimento acquistasse la maggior forza possibile.

Un tonfo, uno scricchiolio sinistro e infine un altro tonfo, sordo questa volta.

Tre suoni era tutto quello che era bastato.

Fabrizio aveva guardato il corpo di Ermal, disteso ai suoi piedi, che si contorceva appena in alcuni piccoli e ultimi spasmi, il sangue che si allargava sul pavimento formando una scura pozza che partiva dal suo cranio aperto, rotto, fracassato da quello stesso peso che gli aveva posto metaforicamente addosso a sua volta quando l’aveva obbligato a iniziare quel romanzo: il peso di una macchina da scrivere.

Si era quasi stupito di quello spettacolo ma, a quanto pareva, anche i mostri sanguinavano e, come insegnano le migliori favole, potevano definitivamente essere uccisi.

L’espressione di Ermal, contrariamente a quella del suo Sceriffo, non era drammatica ma, anzi, era quasi grottescamente comica: se ne stava lì, con la testa girata in una strana angolazione e la bocca socchiusa in una sorta di eterno gesto di stupore, gli occhi spalancati e vitrei, i suoi lineamenti che, in quell’espressione, sembravano dire che non si aspettava proprio quello che stava per succedere.

Probabilmente non si era nemmeno reso conto del fatto che stava per morire.

L’unica cosa che stonava in quell’insieme era una lacrima che, rimasta impigliata tra le sue ciglia, era infine scesa sul suo viso, incapace ormai di sentirla.

Con un ultimo fremito, il suo corpo si era fermato, rimanendo immobile.

Lentamente, Fabrizio aveva rimesso la macchina sullo scrittoio, quasi con cura, ignorando i rimasugli di pelle e sangue rimastovi attaccati.

Sperava di non averla rotta: era una bella macchina, dopotutto.

Sospirando piano, aveva aperto poi un cassetto dello scrittoio che aveva rimesso precedentemente al suo posto, estraendovi delicatamente un plico di fogli che si era stretto al petto, perché in effetti quel manoscritto era stato, per tutto quel tempo, la sua ancora di salvezza e non avrebbe mai voluto darlo alle fiamme.

Solo allora si era accorto di star tremando e che i muscoli gli dolevano da quanto tesi erano stati per tutto quel tempo; era zuppo di sudore freddo, tanto che aveva i capelli appiccicaticci alla fronte e, non riuscendo a trattenersi oltre, con una semplicità disarmante aveva sentito che aveva bisogno di fare una cosa: pertanto, assecondando infine il suo corpo provato ed esausto, si era chinato di lato, vomitando.

I conati avevano continuato a scuoterlo per qualche minuto, rendendogli difficile respirare e riempiendogli la bocca e le narici di un sapore e un odore acri prima che, ormai senza forze, si accasciasse piangendo sul bracciolo della sedia, non riuscendo a fare altro se non singhiozzare sommessamente, cullando piano quei fogli che ancora teneva stretti a sé con una mano mentre, pian piano, si arrendeva alla stanchezza che gli pesava addosso come una calda coperta, invitandolo al dolce richiamo dell’oscurità, finalmente serena.

In lontananza ma pian piano sempre più vicine, delle sirene stavano suonando: era davvero finita.

 

-

 

Era una bella mattina di inizio giugno quando Fabrizio si era ritrovato seduto al tavolo della colazione sulla terrazza di un albergo insieme al suo amico e manager Andrea.

Una piacevole brezza arrivava dalla pineta sottostante, il mare che respirava calmo in lontananza, scintillando sotto ai raggi del sole.

Accanto alla sua sedia, il legno lucido del suo obbligato bastone da passeggio riluceva piano, intiepidendosi.

Stava sorseggiando un bicchiere di spremuta quando l’altro, d’improvviso, aveva richiamato la sua attenzione.  
“Allora Fabrizio” aveva mormorato “Come stai?”

Un lungo sospiro era uscito dalle sue labbra a quelle parole mentre, lentamente, si appoggiava meglio allo schienale della sedia.

Aveva riflettuto un istante prima di parlare.

“Mi sento… meglio” aveva asserito, guardando l’altro annuire.  
“Bene, bene. Mi fa piacere” gli aveva risposto Andrea prima di aggiungere “Hai pensato di tornare al lavoro, quindi?”

Un altro sospiro, lungo e pesante quando il precedente se non di più, era uscito dalle labbra di Fabrizio.

Erano passati diversi mesi dall’incidente, mesi che aveva passato in ospedale, a riprendersi fisicamente, e poi a casa, in convalescenza, con i suoi figli, per riprendersi mentalmente.

Non era riuscito a guarire completamente in nessuno dei due casi.

La sua caviglia era stata operata ma, purtroppo, non era più tornata quella di prima e a parte le fitte insofferenti che sentiva nei giorni di pioggia e di umido, era costretto a camminare piano e, per il momento, non poteva guidare, cosa che comunque non era un problema dato che le macchine ora come ora lo terrorizzavano.

A volte, gli sembrava che, seppur guarite, le sue costole gli impedissero ancora di respirare e che avesse bisogno, quindi, di sedersi e farlo piano, lentamente, fino a quando la sensazione di soffocamento che gli prendeva anche la gola non passava.

Dall’altro lato, gli incubi non lo lasciavano in pace: si ripresentavano, insistenti, anche a distanza di giorni, ma pur sempre abbastanza regolarmente.

Nella sua testa, quando dormiva, rivedeva gli attimi passati in quella maledetta casa, rivedeva gli occhi spenti del suo Sceriffo e se stesso che, per sopravvivere, si macchiava di un crimine, diventando a sua volta un assassino e un passo più vicino alla bestia che tanto aveva disprezzato e che continuava a disprezzare.

Ricordava praticamente tutto di quel tempo passato in prigionia, mentre delle settimane che lo seguivano aveva ricordi più che vaghi: qualcuno gli aveva spiegato che Roberto Maccaroni, tale era il nome del suo Sceriffo, aveva lasciato detto al compagno che se entro una certa ora non fosse tornato, avrebbe dovuto mandare tutti ad un indirizzo ben preciso, che corrispondeva al posto dove l’avevano trovato.

A quanto pareva, il suo aguzzino era stato abbastanza furbo da far sparire la macchina della polizia ma, fortunatamente, a ciò nulla era valso.

Per ovvie ragioni, Fabrizio non aveva potuto andare al funerale ma, per sua insistenza dato che i sensi di colpa lo stavano divorando, il compagno dell’uomo era venuto a trovarlo e gli aveva così posto le sue più sentite condoglianze di persona.

Non ricordava perché Roberto avesse pensato che fosse tenuto prigioniero lì, nonostante glielo avessero spiegato, ma nemmeno gli interessava: ne era solamente grato, seppur in parte ancora dispiaciuto a causa di ciò che la sua intuizione aveva comportato per lui.

“Non lo so” aveva sospirato, piano, guardando Andrea “Non so se sono pronto” aveva ammesso.

L’altro si era sporto appena verso di lui, osservandolo.

“Fabrizio” aveva cominciato “Io non posso decidere per te ma, secondo me, sei pronto. Devi lasciarti alle spalle quello che è successo, devi provarci almeno. Il tuo ultimo romanzo va ancora benissimo e la vendita di quelli vecchi ha avuto un'impennata pazzesca, ma non puoi adagiarti sugli allori”

Fabrizio aveva arricciato il naso, stizzito.  
“Come faccio a lasciarmelo alle spalle se rivedo ancora il suo volto in quello degli altri, ogni tanto?” aveva domandato, provocando nell’altro un lungo sospiro esasperato.

“Beh, se proprio non riesci a superarla, almeno guadagnaci, no? Falla diventare un libro. Quella sì, che sarebbe una storia da raccontare”  
Fabrizio aveva sorriso amaramente, voltando appena la testa, osservando il cameriere che stava sistemando un tavolo, poco più in giù.

Quando aveva alzato la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo, non era rimasto stupito di trovarsi a fissare dei riccioli d’ebano, degli occhi vuoti e scuri e delle labbra sottili, arricciate in una leggera smorfia tronfia, come se anche nelle sue allucinazioni lui avesse la consapevolezza del fatto che, nonostante la sua morte, Fabrizio non era riuscito a liberarsi del tutto.

“Sì” aveva borbottato “Sarebbe davvero una bella storia”

 

_Un anno dopo l’incidente_

 

Fabrizio aveva sospirato, lo sbuffo di fiato che era uscito dalle sue labbra che subito era andato a condensarsi nell’aria gelida della baita di montagna.

Si era sfregato le mani congelate davanti al fuoco appena acceso che, scoppiettando, aveva preso vita nel caminetto.

Sulla mensola sopra di esso, giacevano vecchie fotografie di parenti lontani e dimenticati e delle palle di neve, di quelle che ai suoi figli piaceva tanto scuotere. Chissà come sarebbe stato trasportare qualcuno dentro quegli universi inanimati, per punizione magari. Avrebbe potuto pensarci per un racconto, non era una brutta idea.  
Un racconto di Natale, magari.  
O forse no. Ora che ci pensava, non gli era mai piaciuto il Natale.

Aveva teso le dita verso le fiamme per qualche istante, facendole scaldare un poco prima di recuperare una coperta e raggomitolarcisi dentro, afferrando il proprio tè bollente e sedendosi poi al tavolo davanti alla finestra.

Lentamente, aveva sistemato meglio davanti a sé la macchina da scrivere, inserendovi i fogli, i suoi preferiti: spessi, non bianchi e fatti apposta per impedire all’inchiostro di sbavare.

Era una bella macchina, quella: probabilmente d’epoca, con delle rifiniture dorate che la rendevano elegante, ma comunque funzionale.

L’unico suo difetto era che era un po’ pesante da portare in giro, ma non gli importava poi troppo.

Per un istante, era rimasto immobile a fissare dritto davanti a sé, fuori dalla finestra.

Il profilo aspro e austero dei possenti monti che lo circondavano si stagliava contro l’orizzonte, le cime però che facevano fatica a vedersi oltre alla foschia che era calata quando la neve aveva iniziato a scendere a grossi fiocchi giù dal cielo che, in lontananza, era sempre più plumbeo, illuminato da occasionali lampi di luce che serpeggiavano in quel cumulo di oscurità.

Il vento fischiava forte, facendo tremare e scricchiolare la vecchia baita.

Probabilmente, stava arrivando una tempesta.

Lentamente, aveva preso la tazza, mescolandovi appena lo zucchero, la punta del cucchiaino che aveva grattato sul fondo creando nuovi graffi sul fondo e soffiandovi sopra prima di bervi un sorso di tè, posando delicatamente le labbra sul suo bordo sbeccato.

Poi, l’aveva rimessa sul tavolino, con delicatezza, posando poi le dita sui tasti della macchina da scrivere, usurati ma perfettamente lucidi e puliti, iniziando a battervi, il ticchettio provocato dal gesto e quello delle lettere che si imprimevano sulla carta formando prima delle parole e poi delle frasi che aveva iniziato a risuonare pian piano nella stanza, delicato come la pioggia che cadeva a volte sul tetto.

_"Stava guidando. Scendeva pian piano verso valle, scivolando con la vecchia macchina-che un tempo aveva avuto il colore del lucido verde della corazza di un maggiolino, ma che ora appariva sbiadito e impolverato di quella polvere del tempo che non si può mai levare e che rende opaca qualsiasi cosa, inclusi i ricordi-lungo la strada che abbracciava le pendici dei monti nella loro interezza, avvolgendoli come un serpente avrebbe fatto con le spire sulla sua preda…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui: la storia è finita, tutto si è chiuso. Dopo un capitolo che ha un numero di parole praticamente superiore al debito pubblico italiano, ce l'abbiamo fatta. Dunque, se ovviamente avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate mi farebbe molto piacere. Ammetto di avere molto timore su questa ultima parte, per tutta una serie di motivi, ma spero che vi sia davvero piaciuta come, in fondo, è piaciuta a me da scrivere. Se avete domande o altro, vi ricordo che il mio Tumblr è: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themetamorosnsquadtwins  
> E niente, buona giornata e alla prossima avventura!


End file.
